StD : Diablo
by Epic Quest INC
Summary: AU : Rewrite of So the Drama. If any of you were disappointed with the movie or thought Ron should of played more of a role then this is for you.
1. Another day in the life

_**So the Drama - Diablo**_

"_**Somewhere I Belong" **_

_**By : Linkin Park**_

When this began I had nothing to say  
And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
(I was confused)  
And I let it all out to find that  
I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
(Inside of me)  
but all the vacancy the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
(Nothing to lose)  
Just stuck, hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own  
And the fault is my own

I want to heal, I want to feel  
What I thought was never real  
I want to let go of the pain I've held so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I want to heal, I want to feel  
Like I'm close to something real.  
I want to find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong

And I've got nothing to say  
I cant believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
(I was confused)  
looking everywhere only to find that it's  
Not the way I had imagined it all in my mind.  
(So what am I)  
What do I have but negativity  
Cause I cant justify the way everyone is looking at me  
(Nothing to lose)  
Nothing to gain, hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own  
And the fault is my own

I want to heal, I want to feel  
What I thought was never real  
I want to let go of the pain I've held so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I want to heal, I want to feel  
Like I'm close to something real  
I want to find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong

I will never know  
Myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel  
Anything else until my wounds are healed  
I will never be  
Anything 'til I break away from me  
And I will break away  
I'll find myself today

I want to heal, I want to feel  
What I thought was never real  
I want to let go of the pain I've held so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I want to heal, I want to feel  
Like I'm close to something real  
I want to find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong

I want to heal, I want to feel like  
I'm somewhere I belong  
I want to heal, I want to feel like  
I'm somewhere I belong  
Somewhere I belong

Chapter 1 : Another day in the life

He looked out at the clouds passing by as the large jet liner he and his best friend were on zoomed towards their destination. Ron Stoppable sat back in his seat and sighed as his friend Kim Possible talked to the pilot and thanked him for bringing them. To many people he was the clumsy, buffoonish side kick of teen hero Kim Possible. Few people ever took the time to ever get to know him and he had very few friends, in fact his other best friend and pet Rufus the naked mole rat was at home at the moment sleeping...Ron hadn't wanted to wake him.

Most people thought Ron had the simple life, that he was nothing but a follower to Kim and would never be anything more than a loser or make anything of himself. Sometimes Ron was thankful for that...few people ever stuck their noses in his buisness, except Kim and that was the way he liked it. It enabled him to keep his secrets and his life out of the public. When he is in the public eye a simple moronic facade would lead people to believe he was just as the rumors stated. No one not even Kim knew that...no one except Rufus, Wade, Felix and the Master Sensei of Yamanochi. It had served him well for years...almost his entire life, it enabled him to gain information that some wouldn't get by playing stupid and no one ever suspected him of being able to take care of himself.

Ron let out another sigh as these thoughts crossed his mind. Sometimes he wished he could let Kim in on who he really was...or was like. Of course his personality hadn't changed to much since his visit to Yamanochi two years earlier but the trip and the knowledge bestowed upon him caused him to grow up much sooner than most would think due to his facade. So he learned to go about his daily life with a buffoonish and carefree facade, only letting his true self out when alone or needed.

The truth was that Ron Stoppable is a prophesized legendary warrior foretold in a ancient scroll held within the walls of Yamanochi school. That prophecy came to pass the day he was zapped with the Mystical Monkey Power. Though Monty Fiske never knew it Ron had taken all of the remaining power that was within the statues and the hidden knowledge within them. Thanks to Master Sensei the knowledge was unlocked and Ron was able to face his destiny...though it was in secret, not even the students of Yamanochi knew that Ron had actually taken the Lotus Blade home with him to act as it's master and guardian...only Master Sensei knew that and that was how it would remain. No one knew of Ron's powers...of his psionics and abilities in chi, Ki and Elementals and mastery of the Martial arts and combat...no that information must be kept secret for as long as he could to protect those around him. Besides he was sure that no one would understand...after all people with super human powers and abilities were very few and far in this world not to mention far fetched.

Kim walked back into the seating area and took a seat. They would be arriving in Japan soon to watch over Mr. Nakasumi's toy parade and act as body guards. Ron gave her one of his goofy smiles, she smiled back and took her seat and worked on some of her homework.

He took this time to do one of his secret guilty pleasures...watching Kim. It was his deepest darkest secret...no one...not even Rufus knew that he, Ron Stoppable was in love with Kim Possible and he hid it well. He had felt that way for a couple of years and the accursed Moodulator incident didn't help matters much last year. But his facade and secrets kept him a good emotional distance from her and to anyone else she was just his friend...nothing more.

He had to admire how she had grown though. She now had a body that could put Shego's to shame...even her breasts were as big if not larger than the green skinned villainess. Kim was strong, athletic, voluptuous and had curves in all the right places...in short she was perfect. But it was her personality that truly attracted him, she was so kind and giving with a hint of stubbornness. She always accepted him for who he was without question and to him that meant more than anything else.

* * *

Kim and Ron walked into the Japan airport a short time later with an hour to go until the parade started. Both were clad in their mission clothes as usual. As they passed through to the lobby Kim noticed a sign for something, it had a picture of a man breaking a log in two with his hand.

"There is no way that could be real, just allot of hype to get people into martial arts." Kim said pointing at the sign.

"I don't know KP." Ron said in a serious tone and face. "I've never been attacked by a tree before."

Kim just shook her head and rolled her eyes as they continued walking. As they got into the limo to drive them to Nakasumi's she noticed how overly baggy Ron's clothes were. He always wore clothes that seemed several sizes to large for him but he always said it was for the comfort factor. Kim frowned at that thought. For about two years now Ron had been different...he seemed the same as he always did and didn't act different but he was some how. For the life of her she could never figure it out and it usually didn't bother her but recently it had been. She just shrugged it off...Ron would tell her if anything was different about him...wouldn't he?

* * *

Just like Nakasumi feared his toy parade came under attack as Shego's green and black jet buzzed the floats. A group of ten ninjas wielding energy swords jumped onto the main float intent on capturing Nakasumi for Drakken. Kim had taken the queue and leapt out of the paper Nakasumi symbol on the float to protect him.

Ron remained inside and weakly hit at the paper and whined about not being able to get out. _"God sometimes I hate this."_ Ron grumbled in thought. _"It's not like I couldn't rip through this easily...but I have to keep up with appearances." _The paper ripped and Ron flung himself out in a fake trip landing on his face. _"Sometimes I really hate this damn facade...oh well."_

Ron got up and Kim had already taken out some of the ninjas. Shego's jet came in for another pass as Kim pulled out her grapple gun to save the suddenly ensnared Nakasumi from Shego's grapple line. All three zoomed out into the distance as the remaining ninja surrounded Ron.

_"Well...KP's busy with Shego and not around so..." _Ron thought. "Let's get this party started." He said with a grin as he took a fighting stance. With Kim not around and so many people watching her and Shego he could cut loose and not get seen by many people...except for Ms. Kyoko who was watching him from behind.

A black clad fist shot out at Ron's face. Ron dodged to the side and with reflexes no one knew he had grabbed the attacker's wrist. "It will be my honor to kick your ass." Ron shot before ramming his foot into the ninja's gut.

Ron dropped and foot swept his next opponent to the ground to his right and elbowed another ninja in the groin to his left, the ninja let out a whimper and feinted. "Forgot your jock this morning I take it?" Ron chuckled and dodged another strike from a red energy blade.

Ron back flipped onto the upper level of the float and then flipped over his opponents for a better vantage point. He then nailed his closest opponent in the gut with his foot and followed up with a nasty upper cut to the jaw.

As one ninja fell to the ground in pain the remaining ones shot towards their foe. Ron jumped up and nailed one in the face with his knee, then nailed another up side the head with his fist. Landing on the floor of the float he spun around and caught the last one in the chest with a round house kick.

A thundering noise then sounded off behind him as a large….sumo ninja landed in front of him. "I am strong like the mountain!" The large man roared in a deep voice.

"Big as one too." Ron stated.

"I am swift like the wind!" The massive ninja snarled.

"Eww….thanks for the warning." Ron said with a disgusted look.

"I am VEANGEANCE!" The ninja boomed.

"And I am board." Ron grumbled.

Ron dodged quickly as the massive attacker took a swing at him. He caught the sumo ninja's arm, the massive mans eyes widened through his mask before he was flipped over and slammed into the floor of the float. Ron then walk up behind him and grabbed the massive ninja's underwear and gave a sharp pull up, effectively giving him the worst wedgie in history.

"You might want to put some ice on that champ." Ron chuckled.

* * *

Unknown to Ron three people had seen the entire thing happen, though Kim had remained blissfully unaware as she tried to save Mr. Nakasumi while talking to Monique about Bonnie and Brick's on and off relationship.

Mr. Nakasumi, Ms. Kyoko and Shego on the other hand had all seen just what the so called buffoon had done.

It was the sight of Ron "the buffoon klutz" Stoppable beating the shit out of her hand trained ninja's that shocked Shego to her very core. Then to see him flip the sumo ninja like he was a rag doll instilled something in her that Ron had never put there before….pure unhindered fear.

In her haste to get the hell out of dodge before she became Stoppable's next target she lost hold of Nakasumi…only his jacket remained in the grappler claw. At this point she didn't care, Ron had only frightened her once and that was when he was Zorpox. She shuddered at the thought of Zorpox as Ron was just now.

Kim soon landed with Mr. Nakasumi and noticed the large sumo ninja out cold and on top of several other ninjas. She took a look at Ron's now goofy expression and assumed that the large one fell on the others. She knew there was no way Ron could have taken them he?

As Kim talked to the news reporters that suddenly swamped her Ron stayed back away from the masses of journalists. Mr. Nakasumi and Ms. Kyoko walked up to him.

"I would like to thank you Stoppable-san." Mr. Nakasumi said. "Your skills are extraordinary."

"I would like to thank you as well, had you not fought those men I could have been hurt or captured by them." Ms. Kyoko stated with a bow.

Ron's facade faded and a serious look crossed his features. "Thank you…but I had hoped no one would of seen the fight."

"I see." Mr. Nakasumi said solemnly. "Fear not Stoppable-san, we shall keep your secrets."

Ron smiled at them and bowed in thanks. Fame was not something he wanted, his place was in the shadows. He's had small bits of fame in the past and he didn't like the person he became during those times. Besides his only real reason for coming on missions was to keep Kim safe and help her when needed….that was what he enjoyed doing and that was how it would stay.

* * *

Ron woke early the next morning. He was excited about showing Kim the new ride he had gotten. Ever since the incident with the Naco royalties his parents decided to hold on to them for him until he showed enough maturity to handle the money himself.

That was two years ago and now he had shown them he was mature enough to handle the money wisely. So he took some of it and bought himself a motorcycle and a truck, made several investments and left the rest where it was to gain intrest.

The truck was a 2004 Chevy Avalanche Z-71 sport. The motorcycle is a 2004 Harley Davidson Springer Softail. The truck is black with grey leather interior and all the extras while the Harley is also black but everything else is chromed.

He got out of bed and stretched a bit and then saw his reflection in the mirror. His extra baggy clothes did a great job hiding his small to medium toned and muscular build. To most he looked lanky but that was what he wanted, if you can fool your friends then you can fool your enemies.

Ron had noticed that over the winter his body was changing faster than a normal person would. Master Sensei had explained to him that it would eventually happen as his body matured enough to fully merge with his sleeping power. One of the other changes he noticed was the fact that his hair grew out faster now as well, so he let it grow to his mid back and kept it in a ponytail.

Since it was now warm out Ron decided to ride his Harley until it was to cold to. So after a quick bit of morning exercise Ron took his shower and got some breakfast before heading out to pick Kim up for school. He had gotten his Harley over the weekend and she hadn't seen it yet. He was eager to see her reaction.

As always Kim was up early and ready to start the day. So far this had been her most eventful high school year ever. Missions were coming up frequently, her friendship with Ron was going great…although there seemed to be something more there, Ron was no long the Middleton Mad Dog…he had giving it up in favor of his new hobby of tinkering on vehicles. Much to Kim's surprise he was as good with machines as he was with food. The only thing she found a bit weird with Ron was the fact he let his hair grow out long and now wore it in a simple pony tail, but since he's been that way for several months and no personality change she just brushed it off as him trying something different.

Just as she was finishing her breakfast she heard Ron pull into her driveway. She let out a sigh, she hated his motor scooter but didn't have the heart to refuse his offer for a ride. However as soon as she stepped out of the door to greet Ron she dropped her back pack along with her jaw.

There in her driveway was her goofy best friend for over 14 years whom had always drove around on a beat up scooter. But in the scooters place was a sleek, bad-ass Harley Davidson. She wasn't sure what model it was but she hardly cared at the moment as she stared in awe at the magnificent machine. She also had to admit that Ron looked good on a motorcycle, it fit him better than a scooter did.

"Ron?" Kim asked. "Wh…where did you get that?" She asked pointing to the Harley.

"Morning KP!" Ron greeted. "I got this over the weekend; remember how the rents were holding on to my Naco royalty checks?" Kim nodded.

"Well they decided that I was mature enough to handle the money myself now, so I took some out, invested a chunk and left the rest to gather intrest." Ron explained.

"Ron! I'm so proud of you!" Kim exclaimed with a smile, she was glad to see her best friend finally showing some maturity. "How much is left in the bank?"

Ron looked thoughtful for a second. "About $500.000.000.00 including the $200.000.000.00 that I invested. In a few years if everything goes as planned I'll have enough money invested and saved to keep my family secure for many years to come."

Kim was impressed…Ron had actually thought this through. "Is there anything else I should know about?" She asked teasingly.

"I don't think so KP…." Ron trailed off. "Oh! I got a Chevy Avalanche for winter time driving and long trips. Other than that…nothing else." Ron said with his usual goofy grin.

With that Ron picked up his spare riding helmet and tossed it to his rather stunned friend. "Cmon KP, we're going to be late for school." He said re-mounting his bike.

Kim shook herself out of her daze and put on her helmet. She then took her place behind Ron on the motorcycle. She let out an involuntary squeak as the powerful engine roared to life. She put her arms tightly around Ron for safety and noticed something strange…he felt different…harder than he used too. Brushing it off at the moment she let a smile grace her features as the sped off on the Harley….for once she was going to school in style and Bonnie would be jealous as hell.

* * *

Disclaimer : We do not own Kim Possible

Authors : DragonMaster & Doug4422


	2. A new perspective

_**So the Drama - Diablo**_

Chapter 2 : A new perspective

As Kim predicted Bonnie was jealous as hell when she saw Kim pull up on a Harley Davidson. Jealousy went to shock when she saw that the driver was Ron. Kim got a little nervous as a large group of students gathered around to look at Ron's new ride. To her surprise Ron mostly ignored the group and went about his buisness like nothing had changed. After Ron secured his bike and put the anti-theft lock on it he grabbed his pack and started off towards the school.

Kim followed until he stopped at his locker to grab his things for class. Kim then went to her locker and began grabbing what she needed for her fist class.

Just as Ron finished grabbing his Algebra book his other good friend Felix wheeled up. "Hey "Steel Wheels" what's up?" Ron asked.

"Not much." He admitted. "Heard you came to school on your new motorcycle."

"Yeah….KP was pretty surprised by it." Ron stated with a smile.

"You sure this won't blow your cover Ron-man?" Felix asked.

Ron looked around as a serious look crossed his features. "Yeah I'm pretty sure. Besides I'm going to start to come out of the façade soon, high school is almost over and it's about time I acted like myself. It might be a while though cause it's still useful." Ron said while closing his locker door.

A sudden beeping from his pocket alerted him to Wade calling in. Ron reached in his pocked and pulled out a black and red version of Kim's Kimmunicator. "Hey Wade." Both Ron and Felix greeted.

"Good morning guys." Wade said with a smile. "Ron I'm calling to tell ya that the _projects _are finished, yours is being delivered to your house and so is Kim's….she doesn't know about yours though like you asked."

"So I heard you drove your Harley to school…isn't that going to kill your act a bit?" Wade asked.

"I don't think it will." Ron answered.

Wade shook his head. "I still think you should of let Kim in on the secret at least."

"I agree." Felix added.

Ron sighed. "And you both know why I can't. She'd never understand. She's also be really pissed at me for hiding this for so long. It's easier that it stay a secret and I slowly ditch the façade like it's a natural occurrence." Ron said heatedly.

"Amp down Ron!" Wade said. "Your going to blow the communicator with all the psi-waves your producing."

"Sorry Wade." Ron apologized. "I still have problems controlling the power when I get stressed. Anyways I need to get to class so Barkin doesn't have another excuse to chew my ass out…later guys." Ron said and turned off his communicator while one popped up on Felix's chair.

The two friends watched Ron dash off towards his class at a speed most humans didn't possess. Both let out a small sigh of frustraition as well. They knew that Ron's secret could screw up his life if it ever got out but they hated watching him suffer because of a stupid façade.

Though this year the façade had started to slip a bit it was still mostly in place. Kim had remained blissfully unaware as her personal life and Ron's secret life had yet to cross each other. Both Wade and Felix knew though that it was only a matter of time before it did and then Ron would either have to re-enforce the façade or drop it completely.

* * *

Lunch time at Middleton High School was always a busy time as students went about their usual businesses or ate what ever they could get a hold of that wasn't mystery meat. As Kim walked into the room she noticed a large group of students gathered around the place she and Ron usually sat.

She went over to see what the commotion was and saw something that shocked her. Ron and Brick were standing at the table and looked as if they were in a staring contest. Ron's face to her surprise was actually void of it usual goofy nature.

"Alright Stoppable." Brick said with a smirk. "Looser buys lunch."

"Hope you got allot of cash Flagg, cause I'm hungry today." Ron retorted with a similar smirk, a look of confidence that was rarely seen on his face.

_"What the hell is going on!"_ Kim thought to herself as Ron and Brick took seats at the table and put their elbows on the table. _"They're going to arm wrestle? Ron's gonna get creamed. What the hell is going on with him?"_

Before Kim could utter a word both young men grasped each others hands roughly. Kim watched as Brick's large muscles bulged and strained. To her complete shock Ron didn't look like he was even having a problem. Brick's struggles lasted for only a minute before Ron slammed his hand down with a thud.

Now Kim knew Ron could be strong sometimes but this was much more so than she ever expected. Brick must of thrown the match…that had to be it…no other explanation was plausible.

"That's the fifth time this week dude." Brick said. "How did you get so strong Ron-man?"

Ron shrugged. "I've been working out a bit more lately, decided to build my body a little for my health and to do better on missions." Ron answered.

Brick nodded with a grin. "So you up for the gym this weekend, we could spot each other?" He asked.

"Sure thing dude, I don't have anything planned anyways." Ron said as the two young men got up to grab themselves some lunch…on Brick.

_"When did those two become friends? Damn I need to start paying attention to Ron's life, it seems that things have been happening under my nose for a while now." _Kim thought to herself.

She was happy that Ron was making friends but she had to admit she felt a little jealous too. She had never liked sharing _her_ Ron with anyone, not even when they were kids. But lately she had been going about her own buisness and life while Ron was his and she found that the small changes that he had made were a bit strange but not out of character for him. But now so much seemed to be changing without her in the picture she thought it best that she poked her nose back in, after all she did know what was best for Ron.

* * *

The second surprise Kim saw that day was during free study period. Ron and the current Chess captain were in a heated chess match.

She walked into the study hall to once again see a group of students surrounding Ron and the Chess captain Mark. Felix was even present and rooting for Ron.

"What's going on here Felix?" Kim asked.

"Huh? Oh! Hi Kim." Felix greeted. "Ron is playing Mark again. You'd think that after several months worth of defeats he'd get the picture. Ron is a Chess master!" Felix chuckled.

After Kim collected her jaw from the floor and regained her composure she looked at their wheel chair bound friend.

"You mean to tell me that Mark….Middleton's best chess player cannot beat Ron at his own game?" She asked surprised.

Felix arched an eyebrow. "You mean he's never told you?" He asked and she shook her head no. "Damn….well that's the jist of it. Ron has stomped him in every game they have played together."

Kim was beginning to feel like she was in the twilight zone. First Ron shows strength she wasn't aware he had and now he was beating a master chess player at his own game…a game that required allot of mind power, tactics and strategy.

This was almost to much. Ron was even doing better in classes…he'd scored a higher test score than she did in history and science. She was beginning to think that he got zapped with that brain power machine that Rufus got nailed with last year but that was impossible…that machine was destroyed after Drakken's attempt to use it.

She continued to watch Ron as he played chess. She nearly fell to the floor when he beat Mark in just five moves…FIVE! This went on for a few more games with Mark trying every trick in the books and Ron countering them and beating him in record times.

"Alright man…I give." Mark sighed. "Four months of playing against you and I still can't defeat you."

"It's simple strategy dude." Ron stated. "I play RPG and Tactic games all the time at home and let me tell ya…Final Fantasy Tactic's is allot harder than a chess game. Try playing a couple of tactics games sometime….I bet it improves your game."

Kim didn't know what to think at the moment. That was a typical Ron answer but there was something more to it. Then she remembered how Ron had accidentally told the Senior's how to make the perfect evil lair….if he hadn't shown up when he did she would have been minced by those bladed tops of doom. So why hadn't she noticed Ron's tactical abilities before?

The answer was simple…she never allowed him to nurture his latent talents during missions. Had she been more focused on Ron's abilities rather than her own then perhaps they could of made use of them.

Kim let out a sigh and left the study hall as her mind poured over the past three years. There had been so many times she had held Ron back or treated him badly all because she was too stuck on herself. Yet no matter what he was always there when she needed him…he never left her and always helped her no matter what.

The main problem was that lately, whenever she thought about Ron it brought confusion and frustraition into her mind. It had been like that ever since the Moodulator incident and she couldn't figure out why for the life of her.

Sure Ron was cute in his own goofy way but he wasn't boyfriend material…was he? If he wasn't then why did Zita, Tara and that ninja girl Yori make her so jealous? Kim shook her head and banished the thoughts of Ron from her mind as it was only giving her a monster headache at the moment. She could figure things out later, after all it's not like he was going anywhere.

* * *

It was nearing the time for everyone to leave and go home for the day but Ron was no where in sight. Kim would rather catch a ride with him but at this point it looked like she might have to walk home.

She had checked everywhere that she could think of him being and no one seemed to know where he had disappeared to. Kim saw Josh and his girlfriend Tara walking towards her while talking excitedly about something.

"Hey guys." Kim greeted. "Have either of you seen Ron?"

Josh perked up. "Yeah! Ron-man is at the pool….he just got picked as the new Middleton swim team captain. And damn has he buffed up since last year!"

Tara nodded and Josh never caught the blush on her cheeks or the sugary smile that crossed her lips at the mention of Ron's name.

Kim for her part now knew she had to be in the twilight zone…since when did Ron have the ability to be a jock? "Are you sure we are talking about the same Ron here?" She asked.

Josh nodded. "Yup! Long blonde hair, brown eyes, ripped build and can swim 1500 meters in under five minutes. We are definitely going to win the leagues this year."

Kim just gave a mute nod while trying to process Josh's words. Ron ripped? Swimming 1500 meters in under five minutes? This had to be a different person….she was sure of it.

Kim quickly made her way to the pool. As she walked into the room she noticed that Ron really was in the water and he was getting ready to do some laps. So she figured she would time him and see if Josh was full of it or not.

Three minutes and twenty-five seconds later Ron had swam 1500 meters freestyle. It was at a speed that Kim had never seen before, not even Olympic swimmers could do what he was doing…he didn't even look winded! After his fifteenth lap he noticed Kim standing pool side.

"Uhhh….hey KP what's up?" Ron asked a bit nervously at being caught.

Kim still a bit stunned just looked at him before answering. "I was coming here to see if you were about ready to go home….how can you swim so fast?" She asked.

Ron remained in the water. "I've always been a fast swimmer KP, you know that….I did teach you to swim after all." Ron stated with a hint of pride, it was one of his talents he never had to hide.

Kim nodded as she remembered Ron teaching her to swim all those years ago. He was right too, he had always been a fast swimmer and he could stay under longer than anyone she knew. But it still raised the question as to why he suddenly joined the swim team.

"But why did you join the swim team…I thought being a jock didn't matter to you?" She asked curiously.

Ron chuckled. "I still doesn't I just wanted to compete for the fun. It's something I'm good at like cooking and vehicle repair. Gotta admit that I never expected to become the captain though….oh well as long as I can have some fun it doesn't matter right KP." Ron said still chuckling.

Kim felt herself sigh with relief, no ego boost or big headedness in sight. "So you think Middleton highs new swim team captain can give the head cheerleader a ride home?" She asked with a hearty chuckle, she enjoyed both teasing and joking with Ron, it always made her feel better.

Ron laughed. "Sure thing KP, let me get out of the pool and cleaned up." Ron replied.

Kim however was not prepared for when he got out of the pool. Instead of a thin and lanky body Ron had ripped, toned and well defined muscles in a build that bordered between small and medium in size. His pecks would twitch with each movement he made and water cascaded down a very nice and firm looking six-pack. His muscles weren't huge like Brick's but you could definitely see them…those baggy clothes of his really did hide allot.

Kim's face had flushed pink and her eyes had glazed over with a vacant yet hungry look about them. Ron didn't pay her any mind as he walked off towards the boys locker room to get showered and changed. Kim ogled appreciatively at his rear and back. Those racing trunks left very little to the imagination.

_"Oh My GOD! When did Ron get such a hot body! Why does he wear those damn baggy clothes? They hide that perfectly delicious…..Stop it Possible! Ron is your best friend not a piece of meat."_ Kim argued with herself.

While Kim was having a mental battle with her suddenly very mixed feelings and emotions her other best friend Monique Wilson walked into the room. Monique noticed that Kim was extremely distracted at the moment and very flushed…which meant she had seen a hottie.

"Hey girlfriend!" Monique greeted. "What or who has you so worked up?" She asked eagerly.

Kim whirled around on her friend a bit surprised but needing a girl talk non-the-less. "Monique!...It's Ron! Did you know how ripped he's become!" She asked franticly.

Monique narrowed her eyes and scanned Kim's neck….no chips so it wasn't a Moodulator. "Girl are you sure your thinking about Ron Stoppable…or someone else?" She asked. As far as she knew Ron was thin and lanky and wore clothes four sizes to big.

Kim nodded excitedly but when Monique's jaw dropped she turned around to see Ron walking towards them. He was now wearing his baggy pants but his shirt was draped over one shoulder and he was busy tying back his long wet blonde hair. Water could still be seen dribbling down his muscular torso giving it a slight glisten.

Monique then shared Kim's reaction and began blushing. She too began to wonder why the hell he hid his goods, and my were they good, behind his shabby baggy clothes. The boy had a body like a friggin Greek god and he hid it! Kim and Monique exchanged a look, each had a glimmer in their eyes, it was about time Ron got a new wardrobe.

Ron walked over to the girls oblivious to his effect on them, Ron was quick to catch most things but like most men….women still confused him. As soon as he got to the bleachers next to his friends he sat his jersey down and stretched his slightly stiff muscles, the bones in his back and neck popped a bit as he flexed and loosened himself up a bit.

At this point Kim and Monique had to fight hard to keep their composer, even though both still sported slight blushes. Both had always thought of Ron as cute in his own goofy way but this new side they were seeing was making them re-evaluate what they had always thought about him. For Kim it brought a monumental amount of confusion and for Monique….had Kim not been there she would have asked him out on a date.

"Say Ron?" Monique asked. "How come you still wear those baggy old clothes? Wouldn't you feel more comfortable in something smaller?"

Ron thought for a moment. He had actually been thinking about changing his wardrobe a bit as he was tiered of his pants always falling down cause they were to big. But with a clothes and style change would he be able to keep up his façade for a little longer without blowing it?

That damn façade was beginning to be more trouble than it was worth. A few months back he had slowly began shedding it and started to act more like himself and he now had some good friends and people didn't look down on him so much. Kim had been the only one who was oblivious to the fact…until today that is.

Ron sighed to himself. Maybe there was a way to ditch some of the façade and still keep his secrets. Wade and Felix had been on him for over a year now to do it and to be honest it was getting tiresome. So he decided that he could change his wardrobe a bit to include simple yet better fitting clothes and perhaps some formal wear for when it was needed. It'd be nice to actually have some clothes that fit for a change and he wanted some biker gear for his Harley too.

"Yeah I guess I would." Ron said to the girls delight. "I've been thinking of getting some different clothes for a while now but haven't gotten around to it, I also need some gear for my Harley…you know a jacket, chaps, boots and some other stuff."

Kim beamed as did Monique, they were going to have some fun with this and they had a rather handsome model to boot.

"Well Ron if you aren't busy this afternoon why don't you come with me and Monique to Club Banana and we can get you all set up?" Kim asked and Monique nodded.

_"Uh-oh….looks like I just put myself in hot water….well I guess I won't be so bad as long as they don't go overboard." _Ron thought while putting on his shirt. "Why can't we go to Smarty Mart?" He asked to keep up his usual façade.

Monique grinned devilishly. "Because Club Banana's men's department is having a sale and I can get you a great discount." She said excitedly as they walked down the hall towards the exit. "They even have a newly opened area that deals with Harley Davidson clothes and accessories."

That made Ron perk up a bit not knowing that he was falling right into the girls trap hook, line and stinker.

"Alright then I guess that sounds good…as long as you two don't go over board that is. You know how much I hate spending to much time in clothing stores. When should we leave?" Ron asked.

"Why don't we go now, that way I can help you bring your stuff home in my Buick?" Monique suggested.

Ron nodded. Having her follow him in her car would be allot easier that trying to figure out how to transport everything on his Harley. As they neared his bike and Monique's Buick Park Avenue they spotted Bonnie Rockwaller admiring the Harley. Ron rolled his eyes and didn't notice Kim stiffening next to him.

"What do you want Bonnie?" Ron asked in a board tone as he flipped his ponytail behind him with his hand.

"Well I just heard that you became the next captain of the swim team Ron." She said batting her eyelashes and with a sugary sweet tone, Ron didn't know weather to be disgusted or amused. "The prom is in a few months and I was wondering if you'd like to be my date?" She asked giving Kim a hateful look.

Kim and Monique both let out small growls but stopped when Ron crossed his arms. For once his façade wasn't going to stop him. "So now that I'm a jock I'm good enough huh?" Ron asked with a eyebrow arched. "Sorry Bon-bon but I didn't plan on going to the prom so ask someone else…..Now if you'll excuse us we got places to go." Ron said the last part with a hint of a snarl that surprised the three females present.

Neither Kim nor Monique could believe that Ron not only turned Bonnie down but basically called her a shallow bitch in a polite way. Bonnie was pissed at being given the boot and a huffed with annoyance. "Once a looser, always a looser." Bonnie snapped and stalked off, Ron just shrugged it off although he was more than a little annoyed with Bonnie at the moment.

The girls remained silent as Ron mounted his Harley, his face had gone back to its usual look but for a moment it looked stiff and emotionless. That was a look that neither girl had ever seen on their friend and it disturbed them a bit. Eventually they brushed it off as Bonnie finally pushing Ron's buttons to many times.

Monique got into her car while Kim took a seat behind Ron as he fired up his motorcycle. The engine roared to life and then settled into a powerful purr. Kim took the opportunity to get a better feel of Ron's muscles. She pressed herself up to him and smirked a bit when he stiffened. She could feel his abs…they were as hard as rocks! At first Ron's changes had worried her but now she found that she really liked them….if only she knew how much Ron was really hiding.

Ron stiffened a bit as he felt Kim's firm breasts press into his back and her arms snake their way around his stomach. He let himself relax a bit and then began to follow Monique to Middleton mall.

He had often dreamed of Kim holding him this way but as a girlfriend and not as a simple friend. It had been like that for a long time now. Ron also knew that some of his façade was now busted, Kim had caught him doing several things today that she didn't know about before. At least most of it was still in place and he could keep that up and slowly let it fade away as he had planned.

* * *

Ron wearily flopped down on his bed. That trip to the mall wasn't one he'd soon forget. The girls had gone wild and practically made him try on the entire store. They had been to Club Banana and four other men's clothing stores in the frame of six hours.

Ron now had a completely new wardrobe, everything from sox to boxers to jeans to shirts. He had a large variety of jeans, dress pants, shorts, judo pants, T-shits, tank tops, muscle shirts, some vests and a few sweaters. He had gotten some exercise clothes, several new pairs of shoes, mission clothes and two complete sets of Bikers clothes complete with saddle bags for his bike and a helmet with a dragon on it.

The girls had even talked him into buying a Tux just in case he did decide to go to the prom. So he went in and had himself fitted for two. Both just like his old one that he wore at his cousin's wedding except one had royal purple with it and the other had a rich cobalt blue. He even purchased a couple of pairs of leather dress shoes to go with them.

The girls had been funny because they begged him to see his new suits but he had refused to show them as a sort of payback for dragging him all over the damn mall for six hours. For once he even used his resistance to Kim's famous pout.

So when he had gotten home he explained to his parents, who had gotten a good laugh out of it, that Kim and Monique had decided to give him a make over. He then ate his dinner and helped with dishes. Then he and Rufus spent the better part of three hours sorting through his new and old stuff and putting it away. Ron packed away some of his old things in case he even wanted them again.

Ron cursed softly to himself. He should have known that he was falling into a make over trap. But damn women could be devious when they wanted to be. Bonnie was a prime example of that. He was still pissed at her shallow attitude and to be honest he was nearing his limits with her bull shit. He didn't give a rats ass what she said about him but her constant jabs at Kim behind her back was getting on his last nerve and he wasn't sure how long it would be before he snapped. The same thing went with the D-hall bullies.

It had become harder and harder to keep his façade in place. To act like a clumsy buffoon was actually against his nature but it kept everything in a constant norm for him. Every night he fell asleep he hoped he could keep his façade up and his secrets safe for just one more day. So with that thought Ron fell into a peaceful and dreamless sleep.

* * *

Disclaimer : We do not own Kim Possible

Authors : DragonMaster & Doug4422


	3. A new student and a failed facade

_**So the Drama - Diablo**_

Chapter 3 : A new student and a failed facade

Ron woke early the next morning, he was a bit cranky as his sleep had been restless. Something was bothering him and he couldn't figure out what. He sighed….there was so few people he could talk to about this. Only Brick, Felix and Wade….his parents too, but those were the only people that knew his secret. Brick had accidentally found out yesterday but accepted it with a shrug saying it made no difference to him.

It was times like this that made Ron wonder just why anyone put up with Bonnie…..god she could really get on his nerves. Part of what was really bothering him was the fact that he realized that his façade was failing. Brick hadn't been to surprised that Ron had powers and said he suspected something like this for a few years now.

Did everyone else suspect him or did he have them fooled? Wade and Felix had been harping at him for the last three years to stop hiding and at least act like himself. Ron had of coarse insisted that his buffoonish façade needed to stay in place and eventually be shed a few years down the road. Now that he had started….everyone seemed to expect it.

"This damn façade is more trouble than it's worth." Ron grumbled and got out of bed to start his day.

Ron did his morning rituals and then got dressed in some of his new clothes. A pair of tighter fitting black cargo pants, his biker boots and a tight emerald green tank top with a runic dragon design on the front. Ron then grabbed his leather jacket and riding gloves, Rufus was sleeping as usual so Ron just left the little guy be…..he hadn't been so active lately and Ron figured it was because he was getting old.

* * *

About an hour later Ron was tearing down the streets, for once he was glad that Kim had gotten a ride from Monique. He needed to let out some of his frustraition and a quick ride on his Harley was the best way to do it.

He wasn't sure why he was agitated but something felt way off about today, that coupled with little sleep had left Ron in a rather sour mood. Unfortunately this was not a good thing for people that liked to push his buttons as they wouldn't get the usual façade induced response.

Just as Ron was about to pull into the school parking lot a dark red street style motorcycle buzzed right past him, it nearly hit him. Ron let out a loud curse that caught several people's attention but one death glare from Ron sent them scattering.

Ron roared up behind the young man who damned near ran him down as he was getting off his motorcycle.

"HEY!" Ron shouted. "Next time you come into the parking lot watch where the hell you are going!" Ron snarled.

The young man removed his helmet to reveal a handsome face and nicely styled brown hair. "Sorry man….I'm new here and I didn't want to be late." The young man said scratching his neck. "The name is Eric…Eric Mitchell….what's yours?" He asked extending his hand.

_"What the hell….his adams apple doesn't move when he talks."_ Ron thought but accepted the offered hand. He noticed his skin felt strange to the touch as well….almost like it was synthetic.

"I'm Ron Stoppable…..welcome to Middleton high…." Ron forced out to be polite.

"Thanks!" Eric said with what he thought was a charming smile. "Sweet ride you got here dude! I love my bike…sometimes when it's just me and my machine I just kinda lose myself ya know?"

Ron's eyebrow twitched as he put on his shades, that was one of the stupidest remarks he had ever heard…not to mention a dangerous way to think. "Uhh…yeah…well I gotta go and park….later." Ron said and took off.

"Whatever's clever." Eric said and walked off towards the school.

* * *

That was the start to one of worst school days of Ron's teenage life. It had only gotten worse from there. Kim had been elected to show the new…guy….around the school and Ron had hoped that she would detect the same weirdness that he did but instead she acted weird around him like she had when she crushed on Josh as couple years ago.

Ron so he wouldn't be late for his first class had taken a short cut through D-hall which resulted in a encounter with the usual bullies. As expected a rather large boy started in on Ron and pushed a few of the wrong buttons…this resulted in said boy suffering from a broken nose and Ron getting a Saturday detention.

That should have spread around like wild fire but surprisingly no one but Brick, Felix and Wade knew about it.

Ron had calmed down a bit by the time lunch rolled around and went into the cafeteria with Brick and Felix. Felix was carrying a small box of minerals with him for a geology project and Brick was carrying his chem.. book.

The three friends got their lunches…..now that they were seniors it wasn't so bad. They took a seat at their usual table and waited for Kim to pop on over like she always did. Ron was tossing one of the rocks up and down in his hand while lazily scanning the room.

Felix and Brick shot their heads up to look at Ron when they heard a slight growl come from him and a crunching noise. Rock fragments now covered the table and the piece of granite in Ron's clenched hand was now nothing more than dust. Both boys gulped…it wasn't like Ron to let his temper shoot off like that.

Then the looked and saw the source of Ron's sudden anger. There sitting next to the new guy Eric was Kim, she had a vacant look on her features and seemed oblivious to everything around her.

"Ron!" Felix hissed. "Amp down! You're going to blow the lights again!"

"What's wrong dude?" Brick asked curiously.

"The new guy….Eric….something isn't right about him." Ron stated quietly. "Watch him when he talks…his adams apple doesn't move and neither does his chest. I also can't get any mental thought waves from him either."

Felix and Brick studied Eric for a few minutes and discovered that Ron was right. He looked fine, acted fine and was quite animated in his gestures but his adams apple didn't move when he spoke and he didn't appear to ever take a breath.

"What the hell?" Brick muttered.

"That's not normal." Felix finished for him.

"I know." Ron said narrowing his eyes as the bell rang.

"Shit!" Brick cursed. "I gotta get to chemistry class….keep me posted on the freak over there ok guys." Brick said and dashed off.

Ron and Felix watched as Kim left with Eric…she hadn't even noticed or said hi to them like she usually did. Something wasn't right and both boys knew it.

* * *

Several hours later Felix and Ron stood at Ron's locker with Wade on talking to them on Felix's chair link.

"Hey Wade could you do me a really big favor?" Ron asked.

"Sure thing buddy…as long as it won't get me into trouble." Wade chuckled.

"Fair enough…..there is a new guy here named Eric Mitchell. I was wondering if you could run a check on him." Ron said.

"Sure, that shouldn't be hard….but why do you wanna check him out? Kim has been around him all day and she seems to like him." Wade said but regretted it when he saw the scowl on Ron's face.

"Look….there's just something not right about him." Ron said with a bit of a snarl.

"Enlighten me then." Wade stated.

"Alright the dude's adams apple doesn't move when he talks, he doesn't appear to even breath and when I shook his hand this morning it felt like it was synthetic…I can't even get any mental waves from him…it's like he a damn walking talking corpse." Ron explained.

"Ron you do realize that that is utterly impossible….you just described as dead man or a android." Wade stated and Ron nodded. "What about you Felix?" Wade asked.

"I'm with Ron-man on this one….something is really off about that guy." Felix confirmed.

"Good enough for me." Wade said. "I take it we are keeping Kim in the dark about this?" He asked.

"You got it." Ron answered. "She'd freak if she found out I was snooping around like this and until I have some proof I can't say anything."

Wade nodded. "Alright Ron I'll see what I can dig up and I'll get back to you ASAP….Wade out." Wade said and then vanished from the small screen on Felix's chair.

"Well Ron…the ball's in your court now and that freakishly good hearing of yours." Felix mused.

"I'll tell you something I didn't Wade….I never heard a heartbeat." Ron said quietly.

"Could it be an android then?" Felix asked.

"I don't think so buddy, I didn't hear and mechanical parts or servo motors either." Ron stated. "I'm betting that either Drakken or Dementor are behind this as well but I'm leaning towards Drakken…this doesn't seem like Dementor's style."

"Well if it's Drakken could this be one of his creations….maybe a clone." Felix suggested.

"No a clone would be alive." Ron answered.

"A Syntho-drone then." Felix said.

"That's possible but not very likely….how would he program it with emotions. The base of those things is Syntho goo. He would have had to of figured out how to solidify it a bit but leave it flexible and then give it a proper AI unit. We also saw Eric eating and drinking….I don't think a Syntho-drone is capable of that." Ron said while looking deep in thought.

"It's times like this that make me wonder how you can play stupid all the time." Felix muttered. "Whatever it is if it's good enough to fool Kim, we might be in big trouble."

"Don't worry about it buddy, that damn thing can't fool me or my powers….and they go nuts whenever he's in close proximity." Ron said.

Felix shook his head and sighed. "I know you all to well Ron-man, you got a major thing for Kim….something that you never tell anyone about…"

"Now is NOT the damn time to be talking about shit like that!" Ron growled.

"Dude I'm not trying to rub it in or anything. It's just you might make a rash decision…remember the Moodulator incident." Felix said.

"Yes and I made the right choice….she wasn't herself. I broke up with her because it wasn't right to try and take advantage of the situation." Ron said in his defense.

"True….but do you honestly think she ever got over that little incident?" Felix asked with a arched brow.

Ron shrugged. "Sure she did….there was nothing ever really there to begin with."

"Really…I've watched her scoping you out when she thought no one was looking. She's got for you bad, bud." Felix said with a grin.

Ron rolled his eyes. "I think your seeing things dude."

"Hardly." Felix snorted. "I'm not the only one who has noticed either dude, just ask Josh, Tara, Brick or even Monique. I guarantee they'll tell you the same thing."

Ron sighed. "Look…Felix….there's no way in hell I could be that lucky….besides…it's not worth…the….risk." Ron said slowly as his emotions tried to start an inner battle.

"Okay…" Felix sighed with a shrug. "But I'm going to tell you this now….I told ya so."

"Yeah….thanks for nuttin." Ron grumbled as Josh rounded the corner and walked up to them.

"Hey Ronster…what's up?" Josh asked cheerfully.

"Same shit different day." Ron answered.

"I hear that." Josh chuckled. "How about you Steel wheels?"

Felix chuckled. "Ditto."

"Hey did you guys get a load of that new guy Kim is hanging out with…talk about an odd-ball." Josh asked.

"Yeah….I noticed." Ron said through clenched teeth.

"I mean the dude's adams apple doesn't even move when he talks….weird huh." Josh stated.

"See Felix…I'm not the only one who noticed." Ron said.

"Hey I noticed too!" Felix retorted.

"Only after I pointed it out." Ron smirked.

"Well Ron-man if you ever plan on making your move…you better do it soon." Josh said and Felix got a smug look on his features.

"What the hell are you talking about dude?" Ron asked confused and very frustrated.

"Kim." Josh answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You mean to tell me….you never noticed!" He asked surprised.

"Get to the point! Noticed what?" Ron growled.

"Amp down buddy." Josh said. "The way she's been looking at you this year…she's got it bad for ya bud." Josh said and Felix had to stifle a chuckle.

_"Could Kim really have feelings for me…that would be great…but…."_ Ron thought. "I still say you guys are seeing shit." Ron said as an emotionless mask crossed his features.

Just then Tara came up to her boyfriend and said hi to Ron and Felix. Ron's frustraition was getting to dangerous levels at this point and he didn't want to take it out on his friends. He was good at masking his emotions but they could tell he was having a inner war with his emotions at the moment.

"Hey Ron looks like the new guy might be making a play for Kim, if your going to make your move you better hurry up." Tara said and Ron groaned causing the other two boys to laugh.

"God…not you too." Ron groaned.

"I am a girl after all…I know these things." Tara said as matter of fact.

"No Comment." Ron growled...his temper was starting to get the better of his judgment.

"Ron is it so hard to just ask her?" Tara asked nicely and got another growl in response.

"Dude….what's eating you man?" Josh asked suddenly concerned.

"Forget it…I don't want to talk about it." Ron snapped a bit colder than he had meant to.

Tara shook her head. "Well it's your loss Ron. You're going to lose your chance unless…uh-oh….too late." Tara said with a slightly saddened look, Josh and Felix stiffened and Ron got a puzzled look on his face.

Ron turned around and there arm in arm was Kim and Eric walking down the hall like they have been a couple for months. Ron face went stoic but the lights in the hall flickered as his power spiked. Ron had a nearly uncontrollable urge to rip Eric apart with his bare hands and use his head for a bowling ball. However Ron swallowed it and kept a somewhat calm if not agitated appearance.

"Hey Ron!" Kim greeted. "I hope you don't mind but Eric has offered to give me a ride home tonight after practice." She said cheerfully.

"That's fine KP." Ron growled and began digging through his locker.

Kim was a bit surprised at his tone. "Ron…come on, please…it's not like I'm dating him." She said but didn't notice him flinch and stiffen, the others however did.

"Look I said it was fine…don't start on me today Kim…I'm not in the mood." Ron snapped.

Kim looked a little hurt. "You know…if you need to talk about it, I'll be home all night." Kim offered.

"Yeah….Fine….Whatever…." Ron grumbled.

Kim sighed sadly and walked off with Eric. Tara followed behind as she had cheer practice as well.

"Ron you need to calm down." Felix said.

"To hell with it." Ron growled. "I'm going to the weight room."

"Hey I'll come too….I could use a spotter while I do my reps." Josh said.

"Ummm….I'm not so sure…." Felix trailed off.

"It's alright Felix….Let's go Josh." Ron said and the two walked down the hall and out of sight. Felix watched on worriedly, Ron's façade was coming down faster than hell. At this rate it would be just a matter of time before Ron finally got fed up with the whole thing and dropped it.

* * *

Josh had finished his warm-ups while Ron took some of his pent up frustraition out on the punching bag in the room. Josh winced at several of the blows as he saw the 1000ilbs sand bag buckle under the force of Ron's blows. He'd never even seen Brick hit the thing that hard.

Josh also noticed that Ron's fighting style was actually very good. He himself had taken Judo lessons and knew how to spot a competent fighter, Kim was one and Ron….if he didn't know better he'd almost swear that Ron might be better than Kim.

"Yo dude….that guy Eric….I think he's 500 miles of bad road, something is way off about him." Josh commented.

"No arguments from me." Ron grunted as he slammed his fist into the bag one last time.

"Hey Ron-man?" Josh asked. "I'm just being curious and I've never thought that you got the credit you deserve…..but you know something, what's up? What is it?"

Ron sighed. "Do you really want to know what's up?" He asked, he knew he could trust Josh but he wanted to see how much Josh suspected before he spilled his secrets.

"Look Ron-man…..I know that you hide behind some kind of false mask or façade, I also know that it's eating you up. Just go ahead and tell me buddy, I promise to keep your secrets, I swear on the Bushido code." Josh said solemnly.

That caught Ron's attention, he knew Josh did a few martial arts but he was surprised that he knew of the code….the Warrior's code, the same code that he lived his life by. Using a bit of his powers Ron was able to tell that Josh was telling the truth and had nothing but friendly intent towards him and would be loyal to the end.

Ron looked Josh in the eye gave him a small smile and nodded. Ron then walked over to the weight bench that he had set up with a 800 Ilbs barbell. To Josh's awe and shock Ron hefted the whole thing with one hand and hardly any effort. To further prove his point Ron tossed the barbell up and down a few times before putting back on the bench with a thud.

"WHOA!" Josh exclaimed in awe as Ron continued a modest display of his powers.

"As you suspected…I am not what I made myself out to be." Ron said.

"That was AWESOME!" Josh exclaimed. "I never would of thought that though, When and how did it happen?"

"Remember my first battle with Monkey Fist four years ago?" Ron questioned.

"Yeah, I've heard Kim and her friend Monique talk about it a couple of times." Josh answered. "You got hit by some kind of power."

"It's called Mystical Monkey Power…it's true name was lost centuries ago. It's the full mastery of the powers of the mind, body and soul. Monkey Fist tried to become the master of the power but later I found out that I was prophesized since ancient times to be its master, Monkey Fist merely got a copy of my power….a generic version if you will. However this power has some side effects that the general public shouldn't know about so I kept it hidden for the last four years under that façade you mentioned." Ron explained.

"So I was right." Josh mused. "You aren't even close to being the buffoon everyone thinks you are…it was all an act! The mistake was laying it on so thick!" Josh chuckled. "So…not even Kim knows about this huh?" Josh added.

"No…she wouldn't understand and I have a duty to fulfill as the true master." Ron stated.

"I think you underestimate Kim bud, she's much more stable that you think…otherwise she would have wigged out on you years ago." Josh said.

"Kim is stable but she also tends to jump to conclusions and it's dangerous for me to let to many people know….for her safety I kept this a secret." Ron sighed. "It's not only that but this is my gift….my curse….and I must do it alone, according to the prophecy a time will come when I'm all that will stand in the way of this worlds destruction."

"Dude that's deep." Josh said sympathetically. "But shouldn't you at least tell Kim something…so she at least has some info about your noticeable changes?"

"It's not that easy, she'd dog me until she got every last bit of information…she's just like that….I think it's a girl thing." Ron said with a smirk.

Josh laughed. "I hear that…Tara won't let me have any secrets!"

"Besides…" Ron added. "I have my fate and she has her destiny. I can't let her try to take on my burdens as well."

Josh nodded. "I see your point but I still think your fate and her destiny are intertwined."

"I doubt it dude, when the time comes I'm supposed to face an army of armored demons that blacken the skies." Ron stated.

"Ouch…." Josh mumbled. "Well I don't think that anyone should have to shoulder that alone….just something to think about….I'll help to when the time comes….I couldn't live with myself if you went something like that alone."

"Thanks for the offer buddy but I won't let you endanger yourself or anyone else endanger themselves like that….I've got my powers to keep me safe." Ron stated.

Josh nodded and decided to change the subject as Ron seemed to be getting tense again. "Now about the Eric dude, am I the only one that thinks he should be six feet under?"

"No…I did as soon as I first met him, Brick and Felix noticed it to when I pointed him out to them." Ron answered.

"Well the guy is definitely a freak of nature, he shouldn't even be talking…or walking for that matter." Josh said.

Ron's Kimmunicator chirped and Wade popped on screen. "What's up Wade…did you get any info?" Ron asked as Josh walked over to join in.

"Yeah I….Josh…what's he doing here?" Wade asked.

"Don't worry about Josh Wade….he's cool…and he knows." Ron said simply.

Wade nodded. "Well prepare to be freaked….I found files on Eric Mitchell…..he died ten years ago of lymphorna in Upperton community hospital. I even got a picture of him when he was alive." Wade said and posted the picture.

The photo was of a middle aged man with red hair and a beard. "What the hell!" Josh and Ron muttered in unison. "That's not the same guy we saw KP with." Ron added.

"Well that is the real Eric James Mitchell. Any idea's what this Eric or who this Eric is?" Wade asked.

"Could he be some sort of robot or cyborg?" Josh asked.

"No…that's far too simplistic to act as human as he does. A Syntho-drone wouldn't do it either. I'm banking on him being some type of advanced android or bio-droid. The questions are…Who was his creator, why was he created, what is his purpose and how do we expose him." Ron said while in deep thought.

Josh looked at Ron and shook his head. "You're a lot smarter than you played yourself to be to aren't you?" He asked bemused.

"Ron's IQ is actually higher that mine." Wade commented. "It's because of Ron that some of my newer experiments are moving along like they are…..he's a great assistant when he's not trying to knock someone's lights out." Wade smirked and Josh chuckled.

"Well shouldn't we tell Kim that the guy she's hanging out with isn't human?" Josh asked.

"Not at the moment…she wouldn't believe us." Ron said.

"I still say you should let her in on this buddy." Josh sighed.

"Don't bother Josh, Felix and I have been trying to get Ron to spill to her and act like himself for three years now." Wade grumbled.

"Well then what should we do?" Josh questioned curiously…he wanted to help.

"The best thing we can do now is wait and watch for Eric to show his hand or we can get some proof. Human's aren't perfect and neither are machines as they are human made. Something will happen sooner or later and that is when we strike." Ron said.

"I agree." Wade said. "What we all need to do is keep an eye on him and wait for him to screw up."

"Well that takes me and Felix out." Josh muttered.

"Why's that?" Ron asked curiously.

"Well the dude is a machine right…..well he could detect that badass char of Felix's a mile off and…well I wear a pacemaker and he would detect that as well." Josh said.

"You have a heart problem?" Ron asked. "I'm sorry…I never knew."

Josh waved him off. "Don't worry about it, I've had a problem ever since I was ten and it's actually gotten better over the years. I'm still able to do everything I enjoy as long as I live healthy."

Ron nodded. "Well that only leaves me and Brick….we need someone else."

"Tara could do it." Josh suggested. "She's awesome at keeping secrets and I know she'd like to help bud."

Ron sighed. "Well there really isn't any other options at the moment…alright we'll let her in on it. Can we use your art studio to do it…I want privacy for this?" Ron asked.

"Sure thing dude…I'll go talk to her." Josh said and walked off to find his girlfriend. Ron and Wade gave each other a nod and cut the line.

* * *

While Josh was taking care of the preparations with Tara, Wade had contacted Brick and Felix and told them to meet up with Ron at Josh's studio apartment.

Ron was still in a rather foul mood and wanted nothing more than to tear into Eric, but until he had proof his hands were tied. As much as he denied feelings for Kim to the others he couldn't to himself and it was frustrating him to no end. But he knew it was best that she be kept in the dark…..it was for the best.

Monique was just leaving the girls rest room when she noticed Ron walking down the hall. She was about to say hi when she saw a disgruntled Bonnie stomping towards him. She knew this wasn't a good combination as both had been in bad moods all day.

"You know loser it looks like Kim has a new lapdog." Bonnie jabbed. "Go figure the little slut would grab him up as soon as she saw him."

"Uh-oh…" Monique breathed from her spot as she saw Ron stiffen and several lights flickered.

"What did you say?" Ron snarled.

"None of your buisness loser." Bonnie snapped.

"When it's about KP I make it my buisness." Ron growled, his temper was at it's limit and he felt like he was about to explode.

"Oh I'm so scared…NOT!" Bonnie jabbed further.

"Just what the hell is your problem?" Ron asked.

"Like I said loser…..it's none of yours or your bitch master's buisness." Bonnie said snidely.

**_"BANG!"_** Ron's temper finally snapped and in his rage he rammed his fist into and through the nearest locker. This wouldn't have been so bad had not half the student body been present for it. Most of which were to shocked to even move at this point.

"Now you listen to me you little self centered bitch, I'm sick and fucking tired of your constant bull shit and insults towards me and Kim!" Ron roared and Bonnie blanched. "Now either you spit it out or go spout shit to someone who gives a fuck!" Ron's scowling face got just within inches of Bonnie's terrified face. "If I hear you calling Kim such a disgusting name again I might just forget you're a woman and RIP you apart with my bare hands….GOT IT!"

Bonnie nodded and whimpered in fear before taking off like a shot in the other direction. Ron just growled and removed his fist from the locker door leaving a sizeable hole in his wake. He then simply cracked his knuckles and began walking off….not a drop of blood had been shed. The student's that had witnessed the event were so shocked at Ron's language that they nearly forgot that he rammed his fist through a carbon steel door.

Ron looked at the door, he had finally done it….he had let his temper go to far. "Shit….this can't be happening." Ron grumbled.

Monique walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Unfortunately it is Ron….do you want to talk about it?" She asked softly.

"No I don't." Ron answered gruffly.

"Ron look….that was way off the scale on the weird shit o meter. I know there is more to you than you let people see….please talk to me, I'm your friend and I'll keep your secrets." Monique asked pleadingly.

Ron sighed and looked at Monique; he had to admit she looked real cute with a pleading look on her face. He knew that he could trust her too but dammit everyone seemed to know things without him saying a word about it.

"Listen Monique….we can talk about this later….I promise…just not right now and please just keep this between us….don't tell KP." Ron said, his voice going back to normal.

"Alright Ron….I'll call you later tonight….ok?" Monique asked.

Ron nodded and walked off into the crowd of students milling about and vanished. Monique sighed a bit as she watched Ron walk off. He looked so troubled and yet so cute at the same time. Had it not been for Kim Monique would of dated Ron a while ago….but she didn't want to make Kim upset…she knew how possessive Kim was of Ron.

* * *

Tara walked into her boyfriend's apartment, he had asked her about a week ago to model for his "Helen of Troy" painting and she was more than happy to do it. She was surprised to walk in and find her old crush Ron Stoppable there with Felix, Josh was sitting on his couch drinking some tea and Ron was pouring himself a cup.

"Hey guys what's up?" Tara asked curiously.

"Sorry I'm late bro's!" Brick said as he charged into the room after Tara. "I had a bit of trouble with the ol Ramcharger."

Ron glanced over. "Don't worry about it dude, I bet I could have her in perfect running condition in no time. Just bring her over to my house tomorrow or this week end and we'll fix it up." Ron offered.

"Oh thanks dude, you're a helluva lot better than most garages around here." Brick said.

"Okay…..now that that's out of the way." Tara said with slight amusement. "What's going on?"

"Tara….Josh told us that you can keep a secret….and well I need your help." Ron said scratching the back of his neck.

* * *

Disclaimer : We do not own Kim Possible

Authors : DragonMaster & Doug4422


	4. Hiding no more

_**StD - Diablo**_

"_**Pushing me away"**_

_**By : Linkin Park**_

I've lied to you  
The same way that I always do  
This is the last smile  
That I'll fake for the sake of being with you

Everything falls apart  
even the people who never frown  
eventually break down  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
Everything has to end  
you'll soon find we're out of time  
to watch it all unwind  
The sacrifice is never knowing

Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away  
Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away

I've tried like you  
To do everything you wanted too  
This is the last time  
I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you

Everything falls apart  
even the people who never frown  
eventually break down  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
Everything has to end  
you'll soon find we're out of time  
to watch it all unwind  
The sacrifice is never knowing

Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away  
Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away

We're all out of time  
This is how we find how it all unwinds  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
We're all out of time  
This is how we find how it all unwinds  
The sacrifice is never knowing

Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away  
Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away  
Pushes me away…

Chapter 4 : Hiding no more

The meeting with Tara had gone really good. Much to Ron's shock she was far from surprised and said she had suspected that he had been hiding himself for several years now. After Ron had let out a few choice curses he had decided to just drop the façade….it was pointless now as so many people saw through it.

They spent several hours coming up with plans on how to watch Eric and how to remain unnoticed by him or Kim. It was suddenly clear to everyone just how intelligent Ron truly was. He came up with plans and strategies that were nearly fool proof.

Wade and Felix were beyond thrilled that their friend was going to be himself for now on but a little worried. Ron being himself meant that Ron would do less to restrain his temper….which could be quite explosive at times. But they knew he was smart enough not to hurt someone unless they really deserved it…..Ron was after all chivalrous to a fault.

That night Monique had called Ron and they had a nice long talk. He was surprised to discover that she already knew everything about his secrets, powers and abilities. When he asked she said that she needed to keep her secrets for now but she would tell him soon. Ron had a suspicion about what she might have that could of told her but decided to just leave it be, she had after all promised to keep it a secret unless it was a emergency.

* * *

Kim had come to school alone the next morning. It was raining and Monique had dropped by to pick her up. Ron would most likely be arriving in his Avalanche.

As she entered the halls of the school she noticed that the whole place was in a uproar. Students were whispering quietly to each other and a good amount of them were clustered near a set of lockers.

"What's going on here?" Kim asked. "If you guys don't hurry up you'll be late for class."

"Haven't you heard?" Zita asked.

"Heard what?" Kim questioned.

"Ron Reager's locker has a huge hole in it!" She said excitedly.

"Wha…..how did that happen?" Kim wondered.

"Huh…..Ron shoved his fist through it." Zita stated.

Kim looked a bit surprised. "Reager rammed his fist through his own locker?"

Zita chuckled. "Wrong Ron chica, it was Ron Stoppable that did it….after Bonnie said something to him that is." Zita said and then showed Kim the locker.

Kim looked at Ron Reager's locker. There was a human fist shaped hole in the locker door. The hole was very clean yet you could tell that no mechanical device was used to make it.

"Ron!...My Ron did this!" Kim asked incredulously.

"Sure did!" Zita exclaimed proudly. "Bonnie "Buntha" pushed one to many of his buttons yesterday and "BAMM!" He shoved his fist through the door and threatened her within an inch of her life and the stalked off…..I watched the whole thing….along with half of the school."

"Bu…but those doors are made out of solid carbon steel! That's impossible…..his hand must have been seriously injured!" Kim said franticly while trying to digest the information.

Zita shook her head. "Sorry chica, but he just removed his hand, cracked his knuckles and walked off…..not so much as a scratch." Zita stated.

"This is to weird….I gotta find Bonnie." Kim muttered and dashed off to find the obnoxious brunette.

A few moments later Kim found Bonnie in the girls restroom. "Bonnie…can I talk to you for a second?" Kim asked.

Bonnie let out a small shriek and jumped with a start. "KIM! Wha….what do…do y…you w…want?" She asked shakily.

Now Kim was really confused, she had never seen Bonnie so shaken up before. "I want to know what happened between you and Ron yesterday." Kim said.

Bonnie's eyes darted around nervously. "Wh….where is Stopp……R….Ron….he's….n…not….here is h…he?" She asked.

_"Damn! Whatever Ron did he scared the crap out of her. But the only time I've ever seen Ron scary was when he turned into Zorpox."_ Kim thought with a shudder, she hoped to never have to face a evil Ron ever again.

"Ron's not here Bonnie…..please tell me what happened." Kim said.

Bonnie told Kim the whole story and even had the grace to look ashamed of herself for the remarks she made. She stated how scared she was and how she ran off after Ron yelled at her.

Kim sighed…she really didn't care what Bonnie said about her but even she knew better than to push Ron's buttons on a bad day. She of coarse had learned that the hard way about a year ago when she crewed a grumpy Ron out after a failed mission. Ron had rounded on her and gave her one of the biggest tongue lashings of her life. That was another time she had been frightened of Ron, he looked so angry and his eyes, normally soft and gentle, were harsh and cold. After they had cooled down and apologized to each other she vowed never to cross him on a bad day ever again…..even Shego would have backed off when he was like that.

"I'm really sorry Kim…..I promise….I'll never say such horrible things about you ever again." Bonnie said, she had tears in her eyes and you could tell she was still very afraid.

"So it takes nearly having your head smashed in to change your tune?" Kim sighed.

Bonnie nodded. "Wouldn't it you? I…I was never so scared in all my life. I have never seen Ron so angry….his eyes were so cold…..he looked….so strong….so manly…..he was actually kind of cute…." Bonnie trailed off a blushed.

Kim's jaw nearly hit the floor. Bonnie had always made fun of Ron and now she thought he was cute? This day was getting weirder by the second.

"Hey K?" Bonnie asked. "I'm really sorry about what I said….and….I want to apologize to Ron too…..maybe even start over…..but for you please leave me alone….I need to think." Bonnie said softly, Kim nodded and left the other cheerleader with her thoughts.

* * *

Ron was standing next to his locker with Felix and Brick, they were talking about how to fix up Brick's Ramcharger and other things that had happened for the past couple of days.

"It's nice to see you finally acting like yourself dude." Brick stated.

"Yeah." Ron nodded. "It feels good to not have to act like a friggin idiot too."

"RONALD DEAN STOPPABLE!" A familiar female voice yelled.

"Crap." Ron grumbled. "Didn't take her long to find out." Ron turned around to see a disgruntled looking Kim Possible. "Hey KP….what's up?" He asked.

"Cut the act Ron." She snapped and grabbed his hands….not even a scrape. "I know you shoved your fist through Reager's locker door and scared the hell out of Bonnie….now spill." She said crossing her arms.

"Bonnie just pushed some wrong buttons…that's all, it's no big." Ron said getting defensive.

"NO BIG!" Kim cried out. "You shoved your fist into and through a carbon steel locker door like it was tin foil! That's pretty big in my book."

"It was an accident…ok." Ron stated, he was starting to get uncomfortable and the lights were flickering.

"Ron it's not like I'm asking the world here, I just want to know what's going on and why you are hiding it from me." Kim said in a softer tone, she didn't want to piss him off either.

"Nothing." Ron growled shortly.

"Ron you're my best friend and a terrible liar…..now spill." Kim said a bit more sternly.

"Dammit Kim!" Ron cursed. "Do you have to know all of my fucking buisness?"

Kim gasped….it wasn't like Ron to curse like that. "I don't want to know everything." Kim said starting to get nervous, she had never seen his temper flare so quickly. "I just want to know how you got so strong, I can keep a secret….not that it'll do you much good now."

Ron growled and Kim watched in awe and a bit of fear as his chemistry book buckled and caved in with his iron grip. She let out a slight gulp and pointed down to his ruined book. Ron glanced down a scowled.

"Well that's just prime….that's the third one this month." He grumbled and tossed his ruined book into his locker with enough force to make the other lockers tremble.

"Ron please don't be mad…I was just curious." Kim said in hopes of calming Ron down.

"So you start yelling and chewing my ass out….great way to get the info Kim." Ron snapped.

"Look I'm sorry I yelled at you." Kim apologized sincerely. "This is a lot to take in all at once. I just want to talk Ron….talk with the real you….not the mask that you seemed to have been hiding behind lately."

Ron sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry for snapping KP….but this is….the real me, your going to have to get used to it….I'm not hiding anymore." Ron said.

_"Does that mean the Ron I've always known was nothing more than a façade he put on to hide himself? For what reason….why couldn't he let me see him for who he is….I'm his best friend…aren't I?" _Kim wondered and for the first time in her life questioned her friendship with Ron.

"Kim…when I'm ready…we can talk but this is neither the time nor the place for it. These are my problems and I need to handle them on my own." Ron stated.

"But Ron, you don't have to….I'm here and I'm your best friend, I can help if you'll let me." Kim said with a worried tone.

"Thanks KP but like I said, it's my problem, my buisness and I need to do this myself." Ron said in a calmer tone. "When I'm ready we will talk…but not before then ok….I just need some time."

"Alright Ron." Kim relented with a sigh. "But please don't let me wait to long, you know how I hate being left in the dark." She said and gave him a small peck on the cheek and flushed, it was so automatic she didn't have time to think about it until she did it.

Ron nodded but had a light blush as well. "S…so we up for Bueno Nacho after school?" Kim asked a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry KP but I got swim practice tonight and the rest of the week is booked to, I promised to help Brick whip his truck into shape so we are going to scout the salvage yards for parts." Ron said apologetically.

Kim looked a bit upset. "Your going to be busy all week?" She asked.

Ron sighed. "Yeah…but I'll try to get some time in for ya….okay?"

Kim was about to say something when a book sailed past her face and straight at Ron's head. Ron not even flinching snatched the book in mid flight like a ninja would a knife.

"Hey!" Ron yelled. "Watch where the hell you're tossing shit!"

"Sorry Ron-man." Josh said apologetically. "Matt Kruger nailed me with his tennis racket, it surprised me and well….you know what happened."

Ron let out a low growl that made Kim jump back and look at him. His face had gone stoic as if set in stone, his eye cold and determined. It at this moment that Kim found herself missing the façade, she liked the fake Ron much better than the real one…the real Ron was scary.

"KRUGER!" Ron bellowed and the young man turned around.

"What do you want asshole, I got more important things to….ACK!" Matt was cut off as Ron's hand went around his throat and with one arm hefted him up.

"The next time you decide to nail on of my friends over the head with that damn tennis racket of yours I'm going to ram it so far up your ass the doctors will have trouble removing it….GOT IT!" Ron snarled and Matt did his best to nod and not look absolutely terrified.

"Ron! Let him go before you kill him!" Kim cried out.

Ron growled at Kruger and dropped him to the floor unceremoniously. Matt took off like a shot and nearly fell over himself trying to escape.

"You alright Josh?" Ron asked.

"Yeah…..the prick caught me off guard." Josh said. "You and the guys up for hoops later during free period?"

"Sure thing buddy, we'll meet you there." Ron said and patted Josh on the shoulder.

* * *

The rest of the day went without incident and Kim noticed that Ron was almost back to his usual self. Although she did notice that Ron went stiff when ever Eric was around. She also noticed that quite a few other boys didn't seem to like to be around him, she couldn't imagine why though, he was such a sweet and cute guy.

The cheer squad he all decided to get in a little extra practice that afternoon so they were all going to meet during their free period. Kim decided to head over early and warm up a bit when she noticed the weight room door was open.

Her jaw dropped and eyes shot wide open when she saw who was in the room. Ron was standing over near the weight bench doing curls; the weight of the barbell was so much that the bar had bowed under the pressure. He was lifting easily three times his own body weight and doing it with such ease that it was unreal.

Kim flushed as she watched his muscles ripple and bulge with each movement. His shirt was off and he glistened with sweat. Kim forced herself to tear her eyes away as the rest of the cheer squad came into the room.

Just as they were about to start their practice Ron came out of the weight room, still shirtless, and walked over to the area the martial arts students did their training at.

All thoughts of cheer practice flew right out the window as the entire squad watched as if mesmerized. Ron was using a mixture of Judo and Shotokan styles on one of the practice dummies. His movements were fluid, graceful and precise.

"Would you get a load of that body." Bonnie muttered with a glazed look.

"And those movements, I wonder when he mastered martial arts?" Marcella said in a distant tone.

"I wonder if he has a date for the prom later this year." Hope added with a giggle.

Kim fought with herself not to snap her teammate's heads off. She suddenly found herself not liking the idea of other girls looking at _her_ Ron. Although she wouldn't admit it she was developing a huge crush on Ron….it had started after the Moodulator incident and had slowly grown since then.

The entire squad including Kim continued to watch in awe as Ron mixed in gymnastics with his martial arts, just like Kim did only his seemed deadlier.

Having finished his training for the day Ron walked over to the bleachers and picked up his water bottle. He took several deep pulls off it and dumped the rest on his head to help cool down. He then grabbed his towel and noticed the cheer leaders and Kim on the other side of the room.

"Hey KP!" Ron greeted and walked over to them. "What are you ladies doing here?"

"W…we decided to get a little extra practice in." Kim said in a slightly squeaky voice. "What are you doing here?"

Ron chuckled. "Sorry….guess I forgot to tell you but I come here every day to get in some exercise and training."

Kim nodded. The gym was usually empty at this time of the day and it would have been easy for Ron to train and not be disturbed or anyone finding out. Kim's blush continued to grow as she looked a Ron's ripped bare torso.

Ron noticed that Kim was a bit pale and very flushed and began to wonder if she might be getting sick. "KP….you look a bit pale and flushed are you felling alright?" Ron asked.

Kim blushed more and nodded. "Yeah……I…feel fine Ron." She said sounding more confident than she felt.

Ron arched an eyebrow and sighed, she wouldn't tell him even if she was sick. So Ron placed his hand on her forehead and couldn't tell anything so he bent down and placed his lips there. Kim squeaked and turned beetroot while the other cheerleaders looked at her with envy.

"You are a bit warm KP." Ron stated standing back up straight. "Maybe you should take it easy for today, don't want ya coming down with a cold or anything." Ron said in his usual protective tone.

Kim nodded her head with a dazed look in her eyes. Ron smiled and gave her a peck on the forehead. "Take care KP….I don't want to see my best friend in the hospital cause she's to stubborn to take good care of herself." Ron said and turned to the others. "Keep an eye on her okay, see you ladies later." With that he walked off not realizing that he had left a dazed and crushing Kim Possible and a smitten cheer squad behind.

* * *

Kim found herself getting a ride home with Eric that night. Ron had simply vanished without a trace along with Brick, Josh and Felix. The scene from the afternoon still fresh in her mind as she went up to go to bed.

Two young men filled her mind. The first was Ron. He was her very best friend and the only person to ever be there for her no matter what. Then about a year ago was the Moodulator incident, that had opened her eyes to what Ron might be like as a boyfriend. She had to admit even in her early teen years she had a small crush on him but since that fateful incident it had grown. Then she was hit with all these sudden changes. Some she liked and some bothered her. She had always suspected that Ron was hiding something from her but she could never figure out what, although she was sure it had something to do with Yamanochi.

The sad matter of the fact was that she realized that they were beginning to drift apart and it scared her more than anything else. She needed Ron in her life to keep her down to earth, to comfort her when she was sad and to lov……Kim shook her head….he was her best friend…she wasn't supposed to think about him like that.

Eric was another problem, she was crushing in him as well. He had the body, the looks, the charm and the attitude that made him absolutely perfect. Eric was almost everything she had ever dreamed of in a man but for the life of her she couldn't place what felt left out.

Sighing Kim found no answers to the questions that were plaguing her. So she turned off her lights and curled up for the nights rest as her mind swam with the images of Ron and Eric. She soon fell into a deep sleep but her mind continued to mull over her situation. For Kim Possible rest was not to come easy this night.

* * *

Disclaimer : We do not own Kim Possible

Authors : DragonMaster & Doug4422


	5. Prophecies, Power, Pain and Loss

_**StD - Diablo**_

_**"Remember me"**_

_**By : Journey**_

Remember me... remember me...

Find myself all alone in darkness without you  
Now I can't turn away from what I must do  
You know I'd give my life for you  
More than words can say  
I've shown you how to love someone  
I know you'll find a way

Say goodbye, close your eyes - remember me  
Walk away, the song remains - remember me  
I'll live forth somewhere in your heart,  
You must believe - remember me

No way I can change my mind  
I don't have the answers  
If you could see through my eyes  
You'd let go of your fears  
And though I have to leave you now  
We are part of each other  
I'll miss your touch, you'll call my name  
I am with you forever

Say goodbye, close your eyes - remember me  
Walk away, the song remains - remember me  
Winds of change we can't explain - remember me  
I'll live forth somewhere in your heart  
You must believe - remember me

You know I'd give my life for you  
More than words can say  
I've shown you how to love someone  
I know you'll find the way

Say goodbye, close your eyes - remember me  
Walk away, the song remains - remember me  
Be there to watch over you - remember me  
Feel I'm gone, my heart lives on - remember me  
Don't you think of this as the end  
I'll come in through your dreams - remember me

Close your eyes - remember me  
Say goodbye - remember me  
Say you will - say you will - say you will...  
Close your eyes - remember me  
Say you will - say you will - say you will...  
Say goodbye - remember me...

Chapter 5 : Prophecies, Power, Pain and Loss

Two weeks had passed since the locker incident. That time had brought about quite a bit of change within Middleton High School. Bonnie Rockwaller after spending a week in self exile came out again a changed young woman. She was now nice to other students and had even become friends with Kim and Monique.

Kim about that same time had begun dating Eric, he had asked her out and she readily accepted. To anyone looking at her they saw a girl in love that was incredibly happy with her life at the moment.

Ron however was still a mystery to most as he only talked to his friends and Kim. Unfortunately his talking to Kim was not as often as it used to be either. Many could tell that they were drifting apart. Ron spent his time with his guy friends or Monique and Kim spent most of her time with Eric, it was rare to see them not in each others company.

The only people that truly knew what was going on with Ron at the moment was Monique, Tara, Josh, Felix, Wade and Brick as they were now his closest friends. Ron hadn't even been to the Possible's home in two weeks and it was bothering the elder Possible's very much as he was like a son to them.

Ron had also become more irritable and stoic within the past two weeks. It was common to see Ron walking to class or somewhere now with a emotionless and stoic look on his features. His eyes were now almost constantly hidden behind a pair of mirror tinted shades and his hair kept in a thick braid rather than a ponytail.

All of his friends were concerned with his well being and upset that Kim seemed to be neglecting the whole thing. Ron had become one of the most sought after single men at school but he seemed either un-interested or he just didn't give a shit.

Monique had become so upset over the change of event that she decided it was time that Kim got a wake up call. It was going to be a very rude awakening but in the end it was all that she could come up with. She was glad that she the _proof_ that she needed to get her point across. Now all she had to do was find Kim.

* * *

By the time free period had rolled around Monique had yet to find Kim, she had passed Eric about half an hour ago but he was alone….for once. She then decided to check the gym as that was the only place she had yet to go to.

Once Monique walked into the gym she saw Kim and Bonnie sitting up on the sound stage going over cheer routines at the coach's desk. She was glad that Ron's little out burst had made Bonnie re-evaluate how she lived her life. The brunette, tanned young woman was now easier to be around and she was much nicer to other students.

"Hey Bonnie, what's up?" Monique asked.

"Hello Monique….not much, you?" Bonnie answered.

"Oh you know girl, same old, same old." Monique answered. "Has anyone seen Ron?"

"No." Kim piped in. "And I have to admit it's not like him to be out of sight for so long."

"I heard Brick say something about finishing up their work on his truck this afternoon during shop class and free period." Bonnie stated.

The other two girls just nodded….if anyone could get that old heap in excellent running condition it was Ron.

"I….think I know why Ron has been so distant lately." Monique said tossing a edition of the Examiner from nearly a week ago. It was the obituaries and right at the top it stated that May Joanne Stoppable had passed away, she was Ron's grandmother.

"Poor Ron." Kim said sadly. "I wonder why he never said anything, she was his last grandparent."

"Maybe it's because your always with Mitchell." Bonnie stated.

"Well he is my boyfriend Bonnie, besides….Ron seems to be avoiding me." Kim said with a contemplating look on her features.

Monique rolled her eyes and Bonnie sighed. "Well since you obviously aren't going to take him to prom in two months then I think I'll try my luck." Bonnie stated.

"Ron doesn't even know if he's going to prom Bonnie." Kim sighed. "Once he sets his mind to something its hard to be changed."

"I don't know girl….he might surprise you." Monique said.

"I doubt it." Kim replied. "There's not many secrets that Ron has that I don't know about."

"What about trashing that locker door….you were pretty shocked about that." Bonnie pointed out.

"Well I was….I still am….I wonder how he got that strong though?" Kim wondered to herself.

"Didn't Ron get nailed by some kind of strange power in our freshman year?" Bonnie asked.

"Mystical Monkey Power." Kim stated. "And it's never shown up during any of our missions….I've never seen anything noticeable about it." Kim thought for a second. "The only strange thing that happened was Ron absorbing Rufus's power about three months ago."

Monique sucked in a breath, which cased the other girls to look at her strangely. "Rufus lost his MMP…..almost three months ago…..then that means….he's dying." Monique said sadly. "I…I've been studying up on Ron's powers." Monique admitted.

Kim looked skeptically at her friend. "And just how did you find a way to study that….there aren't any books or anything on it as far as I know of." Kim said with an arched eyebrow.

Monique sighed and pulled a very old looking book from her backpack. As soon as she set the book on the desk it gave off a blue glow for a second and then faded. "About a year ago Monkey Fist dropped this book in the mall…..I was curious so I picked it up and took it home. But I haven't been able to open it until just recently…..it's got allot of information that solves a lot of the questions about our boy Ron." Monique said and opened the mystic tome.

Monique remained quiet as she turned to a page that showed a picture of Ron. His full name was under it and it showed him wearing some type of armor. Above the picture sat a title. "The Warrior of Light" On the next page was a perfect description of Ron, right down to his freckles.

"The strangest parts are coming up." Monique commented.

Turning the page the girls as a Prophecy. Kim's eyes were so wide that they threatened to fall out of their sockets. Bonnie looked as if she half way expected something like this to pop up.

_Prophecy of the Warrior of Light_

_Born about a decade before the new millennium comes to be the Stoppable clan shall bring fourth another Warrior of Light. His name shall be Ronald Dean Stoppable and he will be the last of his line. He shall be born with power not seen since the first warrior Romulus Ethanial Stoppable._

_In his fourteenth year he will come in contact with four mystical Jade statues that have been hidden by his ancestors. A battle will wage between the chosen one and a man of darkness who seeks the Mystical power for his own. The man will succeed in gaining a copied version of the power but only one of the Stoppable line can receive the true power as it should be._

_The warrior will then hide his powers from the ignorant world around him in hopes of protecting those he loves. As the birthday of his eighteenth year approaches the Warrior will face many trials, hardships and a horrible deception. Family will be lost, a close friend will pass, another friend will betray him and a great deception will be flowing through it all._

_This is all in preparation for a great battle that will decide the fate of the world. A battle that the Warrior must fight alone against an army of armored demons that will blacken the skies._

_Be warned though as all will be lost unless the warrior finds the Maiden of Light by the midnight hour of his eighteenth date of birth. It must be a possible pairing or the bond shall not forge and the lineage will cease. Without the Maiden the Warrior will lose his soul into the darkness that surrounds him and become the Destroyer. If that happens rivers and oceans shall flow red with the blood that is spilled, the lands will be turned of waste and cities will crumble under the might of the Destroyer. The Warrior must find his maiden…his soul mate before then or the Destroyer will be born from his pain and torment and reign over a cursed Earth for all time. _

Kim finished the passage shakily and with a gulp looked to the next page. On this page showed a small list of Ron's powers as the Chosen one. She gasped at the infinity symbol next to his age and the list of powers.

Ron had mastery over the four ancient arts that were thought to be nothing more than legend. Mastery of the Elements, two of which were sacred and wouldn't be unlocked until needed. The power of the Mind….Psionics, Power of the Body….Chi and Power of the soul…Ki. AS a side effect he also had superhuman reflexes and abilities, mastery of all forms of combat, knowledge and wisdom that surpassed most living beings and the ability to speak and understand all languages…even ones from the animal kingdom. Four Mystical swords were also mentioned but no names were given….only that he would be their master.

"B…but how……this can't be true…can it?" Kim asked in a daze. Suddenly all the little things she had noticed throughout her life about Ron began to make sense. His ability to communicate with animals, how he never seems to really get hurt and his speedy healing, How he always seemed to know what she was saying even though he never appeared to pay attention and his odd feats of strength that showed up from time to time.

"Oh my GOD! Brain Pain!" Kim exclaimed as it finally sunk in and a sudden headache assaulted her.

"Some things are starting to make sense aren't they girl?" Monique asked with a smirk.

"Why is there an infinity symbol next to Ron's name?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"It….it means that…Ron is…..im…immortal." Kim muttered. "Why….why didn't he tell me….I would of kept his secrets….why….?"

"Girl think about it for a second." Monique said.

"K…What do you think the government would do if they discovered Ron has these powers?" Bonnie asked. "They would come in and take him away and then dissect him to see what makes him tick."

"But Ron….he would…try to fight back and……oh god…" Kim said feeling suddenly sick.

"That's right Kim….they would kill him on the spot. He may be immortal but according to this book it only means he doesn't age past 25….he can still be killed. Although it will take someone as powerful as him or a force equal to his own to do it." Monique stated.

"This can't be true….I won't believe it." Kim muttered defiantly.

"Really?" Monique said crossing her arms over her chest. "If memory serves you didn't believe in aliens either until you helped that little girl in Hawaii named Lilo." Kim nodded.

Kim swallowed hard. It was true and she knew deep down that this book was the truth as well. This was allot to take in at once and she was going to need time to think about all this new information. She was still having major mixed feelings about Ron and this only added further to them. There were so many questions to be answered. Could she help him with this? The damn prophecy was so vague she didn't know what to think.

Just as Kim was about to ask what they should do, Ron walked into the room. His dirty shirt was slung over his shoulder, his bare muscles smudged with grease and grime from working on Brick's truck. And at that moment he looked absolutely delicious to three young women.

"Hey Monique, KP…..err….Bonnie." Ron said, he was kind of feeling bad for blowing up at Bonnie like he did two weeks ago.

"Hi Ron……listen….I'm really sorry about all those horrible things I've said about you and Kim. I was way out of order and I promise it won't happen ever again." Bonnie apologized while trying not to stare at Ron's muscled bare chest.

Ron sighed. "No Bonnie…I'm the one who should apologize. A man should never raise his hand to a woman unless she is trying to kill him. You were just mouthing off and well….I was having a bad day…I had no right to lash out like that. I am glad to see that you learned your lesson though." Ron said with a smile, he had seen Kim hanging around with Bonnie and Bonnie had been being nicer since the incident.

"No Ron, you were right. I was being a self centered bitch and I deserved it." Bonnie stated.

Ron shook his head. "Look…why don't we just forget it. I'd rather not dwell in the past and as long as you learned something out of the experience I'm cool with it. Besides I'd much rather be your friend than an enemy." Ron said honestly.

"I'd be honored to be your friend Ron…if you'd have me." Bonnie said suddenly going meek.

Ron shrugged it off and smiled. "One can never have to many friends Bonnie, I'd be glad to have ya as one of mine." Ron said and Bonnie beamed happily. Ron took a look at himself and grimaced. "Damn….I look like a grease Monkey….better hit the showers." He chuckled.

Ron didn't notice the flinch from the girls as he said Monkey. Ron walked off and disappeared into the men's locker/shower rooms to get cleaned up and changed into his spare clothes.

"Damn! That boy has it going on!" Monique exclaimed as soon as Ron was out of sight.

"Ron has the body of a Greek God!" Bonnie said with a dreamy sigh.

Both girls look over to see Kim with a deep blush covering her cheeks and a dreamy vacant look on her features. "Looks like someone is crushing on their best friend." Monique teased.

"S..so not!" Kim exclaimed and blushed deeper at their unbelieving looks. "Alright fine! I do have a bit of a crush on Ron but Eric is my boyfriend and I'm not going to dump him over a crush that could screw up my friendship." Kim relented.

Bonnie and Monique sighed. Kim was a very smart girl that was usually aware of everything around her. Yet when it came to Ron she was as clueless as could be. For Kim it was one of the most confusing things she had ever experienced in her life. She new her crush on Ron had grown over the past couple of months but she also had feelings for Eric….and he was her boyfriend at the moment. The problem was that Kim was caught between two men that she cared for and didn't want to choose, so she pushed aside her feelings for Ron and took the easiest route.

As the girls kept looking over the ancient tome and Ron's powers that were listed within Kim's cell phone rang.

"Yeah mom….what's the sitch?" She asked.

"Kimmie…..Ron's father is on the other line and really needs to speak to Ron….it's an emergency." Anne's voice was sad.

"Bu…but Ron is in the shower right now….I couldn't…." Kim stuttered with a blush.

"Kim it's very important…..just call him." Anne said with a tone that brooked no argument.

Kim sighed and dashed over to the boys locker room and yelled down for Ron to come up and answer an emergency phone call. Bonnie and Monique had followed to see what was going on.

A few seconds later Ron came barreling into the gym wearing nothing but a loose towel. Each of the girls flushed and nearly turned beetroot when the towel nearly fell off. They let out small groans as their show was quickly cut off by Ron's swift hand.

Kim, Bonnie and Monique watched as Ron's phone conversation took a definite bad turn. His eyes had widened and he dropped the cell phone. Ron then turned on his heel and ran back into the locker room. A few minutes later he was fully dressed and running out the door and into the stormy weather.

"Mom….what happened!" Kim asked upset.

"Kimmie…..it's Rufus…." Anne said sadly.

* * *

At the Stoppable home Ron had arrived to a somber and sad atmosphere. His mother was standing near the kitchen with tears in her eyes and his father sat on the couch holding a small bundled towel.

"I'm…sorry son….he went a little while ago." Edward Stoppable said sadly. "He was just to weak……there was nothing we could do….I'm so sorry."

"I….understand dad……it…..was just his time." Ron said softly, his face and eyes had lost all emotion.

"Should I call Kimberly?" Ellen Stoppable asked.

"No mom…..I'd like to be alone." Ron answered.

Edward handed Ron the bundle that held his lifeless friend. "I'll go prepare the box for Rufus…..the hole is ready….under the oak tree just like you asked…..go and fetch the marker son."

Ron nodded mutely and went upstairs to his room while his father went to his workshop to finish the wooden box for Rufus. Moments later there was a knock on the door and Ellen answered it to find a soaked Kim wearing a rain parka.

"Come on in dear and get out of the rain….Ronald should be down shortly." Ellen said.

The two women watched as Ron walked down the stairs in a almost mechanical way and then disappeared around the corner and out the back door without even acknowledging Kim.

"Ron….?" Kim asked faintly with a pained expression.

"I'm sorry dear." Ellen said sadly. "First it was mother, then just two days ago Ed was diagnosed with an advanced case of cardiovascular cancer…..we don't even know how long he has left. Then today poor Rufus passed away….it's been one blow after another."

Kim let out a gasp as tears pooled in her eyes. "My god……why…why is all of this happening to him?" She asked as the prophecy flitted through her mind.

"I've been asking myself the same thing….I can't come up with any answers either." Ellen said as her own tears began to fall.

"But Ron….doesn't deserve to suffer like this." Kim said distressed.

"No one does Kimberly." Ellen sighed. "But what doesn't kill you will only make you stronger. Ronald is a very strong boy……he will make it past this. Go to him Kimberly….right now he needs a friend more than anything." Ellen said softly as Ed re-entered the room looking pale and weak.

Kim nodded and walked towards the door. Once outside she plucked an orchid from the rear flower bed. As she looked up she saw Ron standing next to a fresh mound of dirt and soil. The dark stormy sky, flashes of lightning and rumbling of thunder seemed to fit the mood but gave an eerie background.

Kim walked slowly over to the grave and noticed a small stone cross had been put there. She gently placed the orchid on the grave as tears mixed with the rain waters on her cheeks.

"Take care of yourself Rufus….I'm really going to miss you." Kim muttered softly.

As Kim looked up she noticed that Ron had gotten taller. A flash of lightning lit up behind him darkening his stoic features. She could tell that he was in pain but it was being masked by his stoic and emotionless look…..it was as if he was numb.

"Ron….your mom told me about all that has happened…..I'm so sorry…" Kim said muffling a sob as she put her hand on Ron's muscular arm.

"It's alright KP……….everyone has a time that they must go…….." Ron said in monotone.

Kim let out a sad sigh. "Remember when my grandpa died…..how tore up I was and….how I asked you to sing for me?" Kim asked softly.

"………Yeah…..I remember……" Ron answered.

"That's why I'm here Ron….to help you and be here for you….please….don't shut me out." Kim said with a sob.

"I'm not shutting you out KP...this is just something I need to handle on my own...it'll make me stronger in the end...I wouldn't shut you out so don't worry about that" Ron's monotone voice seemed to echo in the air as rain continued to pour down on them.

"Ron, Rufus was my friend too, I'm hurting just as much as you are, I already miss him." Kim sobbed.

"I know KP...I know...me too" Ron echoed.

They stood there in silence as Ron stared off into the distance and Kim sobbed quietly. Ron noticed her shiver a bit. He let out a sigh and pulled her into a comforting embrace. Ron continued to gaze at his friends grave with a blank stare as Kim cried into his chest. They may not be as close now as they used to be and she was dating that prick Eric but he hated to see her in tears.

"…..Later little buddy…..I'll see ya on the flip side." Ron commented softly.

"Ron….can you do me a favor?" Kim asked quietly.

"Sure KP….what do you need….?" Ron asked.

"Could you take me to see Grandpa…please…..I feel like I need to see him." Kim asked.

"C'mon then…..I'll get my keys….." Ron said and went to his house with a sad Kim in tow.

* * *

Middleton cemetery was a nice enough place to visit but on a dreary day like this it was a bit eerie. Row after row of white tombstones littered the ground with many families loved one buried beneath.

Kim was kneeling next to her grandfather's grave talking quietly to him about how things have been going in her life and the tragic loss of Rufus just hours ago.

Ron stood behind her in silence as his mind reeled over the memories of the elderly mans funeral and the passing of his little friend. On the outside Ron didn't appear to even be affected by the events around him. But on the inside was a pain like no other.

He knew this was going to happen, he had been warned. But nothing could have prepared him for the pain. Slowly he was losing everyone and everything he loved…and for what? A damn prophecy. He knew that he had friends that would be there for him but it hardly mattered….this was his burden and he would have to face it alone weather he liked it or not.

He wasn't sure when or if his pain was ever going to end at that moment but he new he could get over it. He had a duty….a fate…..a destiny to fulfill and nothing was going to stop him from protecting those he loved and cared for. For Ron this was yet another trial to face and another hardship to get past.

"Grandpa…..please take care of Rufus for us….I hope he's happy with you." Kim said softly as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"…………." Ron remained silent and stoic.

Kim walked up to Ron and hugged him for a bit of comfort, she was a bit surprised when he wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that for a little bit and then began walking back to Ron's truck.

After a silent ride back to her house Kim gave Ron another hug and a peck on the cheek. She watched silently as Ron drove off into the distance. Her heart ached for him but she didn't know what to do for him. He was so distant now and then there was that awful prophecy she had seen earlier.

For Kim Possible fantasy and reality had hit with a resounding boom. Suddenly she found that everything she once thought was fake was actually real and the person she thought she knew as Ron Stoppable was nothing more than a façade to hide what was really there. It was a rather rude awakening.

After Ron drove himself home he got cleaned up and went to bed early. He needed to be with his thoughts and quietly mourn the passing of his friend. It was times like this that in spite of all his power he felt powerless. He knew that he couldn't protect everyone and some lives are meant to be lost.

It still did little to ease the pain he felt. As Ron lay there in his pitch black room…no one saw the tears that fell from sad chocolate brown eyes. No one was there to help with the pain and greif….only him….and his memories of the good times he and Rufus shared together.

* * *

Disclaimer : We do not own Kim Possible

Authors : DragonMaster & Doug4422


	6. Circle's Edge

_**StD - Diablo**_

Chapter 6 : Circle's Edge

For many the weekend passed without event. The Possible's had been a bit upset as Ron had simply vanished without a trace. No one, not his parents, friends or Kim knew where he was.

Feeling that there was nothing she could do, Kim spent the weekend in the company of her boyfriend Eric and tried not to worry about Ron to much. Wade and Felix had held a meeting with Monique, Bonnie, Tara, Josh and Brick to tell them of the current situation that Ron was dealing with.

During that meeting Monique and Bonnie shared the information that was revealed to them from the ancient book that Monique found. It was painfully clear that the prophecy was coming to pass and Ron was facing his trials. Each of them wanted nothing more than to help their friend but when he couldn't be found there was nothing they could do.

Another surprise factor came when Wade discovered the Betty Director had re-opened the Ron-Factor project indefinitely as a government funded project. This at least gave Ron a certain amount of immunity so that the research parasites of the government's genetic research teams couldn't touch Ron or perform tests on him.

Still this did little to tell them where Ron had vanished to. They had noticed that Kim seemed to be avoiding Ron and she wouldn't talk about him when asked. Several did notice the pain in her eyes when Ron was brought up, it was no secret that most of the students and now Kim knew of his secrets but only a few knew what was expected of him.

No one knew just what to do. The prophecy was happening and it was happening fast. Ron had already lost family and a close friend, next was a friends betrayal and a deception. It was as if Ron was teetering on the circles edge, waiting to try and guard against the final blow that would either make him….or break him, along with the entire world.

* * *

The following Monday everyone noticed that Ron was still absent. His friends and Kim were starting to get worried. Kim had a bad feeling clear down into her gut that something very wrong had happened.

"Any luck finding Ron?" Monique asked as everyone gathered in a group.

"Sorry no dice." Brick said worriedly.

"We checked all around the school….he's no where to be found." Josh added.

"I even called his house….no one answered." Tara stated.

"And I tried his cell phone…..nothing…." Bonnie said.

"I called Ned at Bueno Nacho…..he hasn't seen Ron there in the last four days." Felix said.

Hope and Marcella came running up. "Hey Kim….we checked everywhere…..Ron's not here." Hope said while her friend caught her breath.

"I don't know where he could be….I checked his old tree house before coming to school….and no one was home…..I don't like this." Kim said.

The Kimmunicator gave off its usual four toned chirp. Kim picked it up and answered only to see a very upset Wade Load.

"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim asked worriedly.

"Kim….I found Ron…..he's at Middleton memorial hospital." Wade said.

"What happened…is he alright?" Kim asked franticly.

"No….it's his dad….he had a stoke last night." Wade said sadly.

Kim felt tears stinging in her eyes, hadn't Ron suffered enough? He just lost Rufus only a few days ago and now his father was in critical condition….why was this happening so fast?

"Oh….no……oh….god….." Wade trailed off and paled.

"Wha….what happened..?" Kim asked but was sure she knew the answer.

Wade looked down at his keyboard, refusing to meet her eyes. "Mr. Stoppable….he flat lined…..the doctor just called it a few minutes ago…..he's dead…….Ron's father just died a few minutes ago…." Wade said softly.

Kim and the rest of them gasped. The boys bowed their heads in respect while the girls silently shed tears. This was horrible….Ron was losing everyone he loves and it was happening all to fast. None of them knew what to do for Ron….he'd always been there for them….but what could they do for him to ease the pain?

"Oh god…." Wade shuddered.

Kim was about to ask what was wrong when everyone suddenly felt a distant spike of energy…..and a what sounded to be a explosion. The sound was so far off though that they weren't sure what it was….only that for some reason there was a lot of pain within it.

"This isn't good….Ron's powers….I can't read them….they are to high." Wade said typing furiously. "He's letting this get to him…..and he's venting it through his powers…..he just laid waste to a large chunk of the Middleton salvage yard and in now tearing through the forest near his house….shit….he just vanished off my scanners…."

"Wade! Where is he…can't you use the chip to track him?" Kim asked worriedly.

"No….we removed the chip a while back because his powers shorted it out….dammit, I can't pin him down. Wait! He's in Japan…..but…..I can't tell where…I think he's at Yamanochi…but the area is so large I can't pin point his location." Wade said.

"Maybe I should go look for him…." Kim started.

"No Kim." Wade said softly. "Ron needs some time to himself, I'm sure if he is at Yamanochi he is seeking guidance from his Sensei…..he'll come back when he's ready to. Wade out."

Kim sighed sadly and put her Kimmunicator back in her pocket. She wished that Ron would come to her for comfort or support but he just seemed to be growing more distant. In some ways though Kim couldn't really blame Ron for becoming so distant. He had been suffering one tragic loss after another and she knew it was eating him alive.

* * *

Ron slowly walked up the long mountain trail to the secret martial arts school called Yamanochi. He had just lost his father and Rufus and his grandmother before that. The pain in his heart was so heavy that it threatened to consume him.

He knew he needed guidance and the best person he had left for such help was Master Sensei. The elderly man was much like a grandfather to him and always had good advice to help him in his times of need.

"Stoppable-san…..I have been expecting you." Sensei said solemnly as Ron walked through the main gates of the secret school.

"Master Sensei…..I….I need guidance." Ron said as a few tears trickled down his cheeks. "I know I have a duty to fulfill….but this pain….it hurts so much."

Master Sensei sighed sadly, his heart went out for the young warrior before him. "I know this my boy, the prophecy is coming to pass and you are suffering great losses. But I sense that guidance isn't the only reason you have come." Sensei said.

"Like you said Sensei…..the prophecy is coming to pass." Ron replied sadly. "The time has come for me to accept the other sword this school guards, I have come to claim the Dragon Blade so that I can protect the world and take my full place as the Warrior of Light."

Sensei bowed. "You do us and your ancestors great honor this day Stoppable-san. Even in your time of great sadness you stand up and ready to face what lies before you. Believe in yourself and your power and you will be unstoppable."

Ron sighed and nodded. "I know Sensei…..I just wish I could have done something to save my family and Rufus….I really miss them." Ron stated quietly. "This power….it's my gift….my curse….but if it will allow me to keep innocent people safe from harm then I gladly accept both my fate and destiny."

"I am very proud of you this day Stoppable-san, few could go through losses such as you have and still have the strength or desire to help others." Sensei said proudly.

Ron gave his mentor a sad smile. "Thank you Sensei…..but it is those that I have lost, their memories give me strength and it's those who I love and wish to protect that give me reason."

"You have much wisdom….are you sure you truly needed guidance?" Sensei asked.

"I guess what I really needed was someone to talk to that would understand my problem. Thank you for listening." Ron said feeling a bit better.

"Anytime you wish to speak to me you are more then welcome to Stoppable-san. Now it is time for you to claim your birthright." Sensei said.

Ron nodded and held out his left hand, in a flash of blue light the Lotus blade appeared in its masters waiting hand. Ron looked at the temple that housed the remaining blade. "I Ronald Dean Stoppable here by claim the Dragon Blade, sister sword to the Lotus Blade. Come to me now!" Ron barked.

A bright flash of green light appeared before him and there hovering in the air was the Dragon Blade. Its blade was a rich emerald green color and gave off a soft green glow. Ron grasped the sword in his right hand and it flared brightly before shifting into a armlet along with it's blue colored twin.

Sensei nodded approvingly at Ron. "It is done….you know hold both of the mystical swords of Yamanochi. Now you can face what lies before you and may the blades serve you well." Sensei stated with a bow.

"One more thing before you go Stoppable-san." Sensei said. "Are you aware that your powers are no longer a secret to those around you?"

Ron nodded. "Yes Sensei…..I am partially to blame for that and it seems my friend Monique found the book Monkey Fist dropped a couple of years ago. The secret is out but for once I really don't care anymore…..it's better this way." Ron answered.

"Agreed." Sensei said. "Our scrolls foretold of a time when your power would become generally known. Never hide who you really are Stoppable-san, be proud of what you are and protect those you care for. Remember….Yamanochi will always welcome you." Sensei said and walked off.

Ron watched his teacher walk away, the pain in his heart was still there but it would eventually heal. For whatever reason that things had happened so fast it was now moot. Ron knew he had a duty to fulfill and nothing was going to stand in his way. Ron the turned around and in a flash of blue light vanished.

"Do you think Stoppable-san is ready for the next trial Master Sensei?" Yori asked coming out of the shadows.

"Stoppable-san is the strongest warrior ever recorded in history in both heart and body. His pain will eventually pass and he will continue to honor us. This next trial will be what decides the fate of this world…..weather or not Stoppable-san will become the true Warrior or….The Destroyer." Sensei sighed, he had faith in his student but in the end it was up to Ron weather he fought against the darkness or joined it. "Have faith in him Yori….that is all that we can do now is have faith in him."

* * *

Dr. Betty Director sat in her office at Global Justice Headquarters going over various files and past mission logs. She along with Wade Load and Felix Renton had been one of the first to find out about Ron's awesome powers.

It was because of the Ron-Factor project that she found out. But seeing as the data could cause allot of misery to Ron, she substituted the original data for some fake date she and Wade Load had made up so the government wouldn't cause Ron problems.

Normally she wouldn't concern herself with such things but she knew a hero when she saw one….she knew Ron would always be needed and she was more than happy to help see to it that he would remain safe from the pencil pushers of the Pentagon or their scalpel happy researchers. Besides Ron was her friend and she never turned her back on a friend.

It was at that moment that Ron appeared in her office from a flash of blue light. Betty jumped only a bit as she had gotten used to him teleporting in and out of GJ HQ. "Good afternoon Ron…I heard about your father….you have my condolences." Betty said.

"Thanks Betty." Ron sighed. "So is the Ron-Factor project back up and running like we talked about?" He asked.

Dr. Director nodded and placed a metal box in front of Ron. "As of 7 am this morning the project was officially re-started and you were approved as a full free agent in Global Justice. In that box is your license, badge, side arms and various GJ standard issue tools. The side arms are Desert Eagle .357 semi-automatics like you requested….I pray that you never have to use them." Betty said.

"Same here." Ron stated. "At any rate Wade and I are working on non-lethal ammo that can be used in them….but if it ever comes to it…..I will use them if needed."

"Also due to your status you have been given partial immunity, the government cannot touch you unless you perform a crime. Your concealed weapons permits are also in there as well as top level military clearances and privileges." Betty added.

Ron nodded. "What about KP? I know she was accepted as a junior agent a few months ago."

"Ms Possible won't have your clearance because she doesn't have your abilities. Your status is from direct request from the president and the United nations. If you prove yourself worthy of it you will eventually be given full immunity…..there is however a small price." Dr. Director stated.

"I figured as much." Ron sighed.

Betty nodded. "Besides your usual missions with Kimberly you might be called upon to handle high danger missions or seek and destroy missions. Those missions must be done solo and without help from outside sources."

"I can agree to that so long as I'm not asked to assassinate anyone unless the reason is a global threat….you know how much I hate to kill. I only do it if there is no other choice." Ron stated as a haunted look crossed his eyes for but a second.

"I know….I'll try to send any missions like that to one of our trained specialists. Are you absolutely sure this is what you wish to do Ron?" Betty asked.

"I'm sure…..this way I can do my duty better and as a free agent I can live a mostly normal life….so long as I am kept top secret among the lower levels of the government." Ron said.

"That has already been taken care of Ron, you will not be called upon unless there is a global or national high level threat." Betty said with a sigh.

"Then it's settled then, you know how to get me if I'm needed….until then." Ron said, grabbed his box of equipment and vanished in a flash of blue light.

Betty sat back in her chair and let out a breath that she hadn't realized she was holding. She had been worried that Ron wouldn't have accepted the terms given to him. It had helped that the president was her uncle and that she could reason with him on a personal level.

She then let a small smile grace her lips and a slight blush cover her cheeks. Ron was one hell of a man and if he'd been a few years older……she'd let him see more than just what was under her eye patch. Kim Possible was indeed a very lucky young woman.

* * *

After depositing his box of GJ equipment at his home Ron then spoke to his mother in the living room. She was tearfully making the arrangements for Edward's funeral. After a few moments Ron assured her that everything would turn out alright in the end. Taking some comfort in her sons words Ellen watched as he grabbed his biker jacket and walked out the door to catch the rest of his school day.

She could tell that her sons pain was still very fresh but being the strong young man that he was he wasn't letting it stop his life. She was very proud of her son and she knew that her husband had been as well. Both had known about Ron's powers and gifts but only Ron and a few others knew of the Prophecy. But being a mother she knew that her son had many trials in life ahead of him and she hoped with all her heart that he was strong enough to make it through them.

* * *

Kim was beyond stressed at this point, her confusion wasn't helping and it was leading to small temper outbursts. Ron had shown up a little bit ago to finish off the school day and pick up his homework for his missed lessons.

It was clear that he was still in pain over Rufus's death a few days ago and now his fathers this morning. But other than a small hello and slight pleasantries Ron seemed to be avoiding her and his other friends.

She knew he needed time to recover but she wanted to talk to him….to help him ease the pain. But how could she do that when he was so damn emotionless all the time. It seemed like the only time he ever showed emotion anymore was when he was angry.

Ron lazily walked through the halls as his mind flooded with thoughts of all his problems as of late. He was stressed to the max….there was no doubt about that but with everything happening so fast he had little time to deal with the stress.

The other problem that was big on his list was that damn Eric Mitchell. So far Monique, Brick and Tara had been keeping an eye on him and Ron had done some of his own snooping. However they had pulled up very little proof that he was what they thought he was.

Wade had finally managed to pin him down for a second to run a scan only to find that his body had some type of anti-scan shielding on it. To make matters even worse Kim was clearly very smitten with the jerk….so without proof she would never believe him or anyone else that Eric was not human.

Ron let out a sad sigh, was Kim the next one he was going lose? Would it be his mother or one of his friends. With the pain still fresh from his losses he wasn't sure if he could hold his emotions under control if he were to lose someone else. Seeing Kim with Eric was bad enough as it was…..it was slowly tearing him apart and added with the loss of Rufus, his dad and his grandmother he was about to snap.

As Ron walked through the long empty halls lost deep in thought he never saw the shadowy figure that appeared behind him. The figure had a Louisville slugger in hand and a evil grin as he raised the bat up.

**_"WWHHAAAMMM! CRRRAAACCCKKKK!"_**

* * *

Kim, Monique and Bonnie had gathered together to find Ron and talk to him. They were very worried about him and hoped to offer some kind of help to him. They had checked everywhere. He wasn't found at any of his usual haunts, the gym, weight room, pool, and cafeteria were all void of Ron.

As they walked through the halls leading to the shop and garage area of the school the lights began to flicker madly. It was as if there was a massive surge of power going through them. The girls then looked at each other, their eyes wide with realization and fear. It was Ron…he was close and very, very angry.

All three took off in a dead run hoping they were close. After a few halls they rounded a corner and came upon a sight that made all three of them freeze in their steps. Kim gasped as Bonnie and Monique gawked from a short distance.

"RON!" Kim screamed. "What are doing to my boyfriend! Put him down!"

She stared in horror as Ron Stoppable, her best friend, held Eric Mitchell her boyfriend up by his neck strangling him. Bonnie and Monique were soon at her side and gasped at the scene before them.

Ron's features were twisted in a scowl that looked to be a mixture of Rage and pain. The look on his face was enough to send the demon prince himself running in fear for his pathetic existence. None of them had ever seem a look of such pure hatred on Ron's usually gentle features.

Ron let out a low primal growl and dropped Eric harshly to the ground. He turned around to look at the three frightened and upset women, his eyes cold and hard. Unconsciously the three girls took a step back from Ron as fear began to wash over them but concern kept them rooted to their spots.

"Your boyfriend." Ron growled in a icy tone. "That sawed off son of a bitch tried to cave the back of my skull in with a fucking baseball bat!" Ron roared and pointed to the splintered, bloody remains of a Louisville Slugger.

"I did do it!" Eric cried out in fear. "I…I swear it! Help me…..he's going to kill me!" Eric begged franticly.

Kim was confused. Clearly her boyfriend was terrified of Ron and no one else was in the hall. But Eric was such a sweet and gentle guy….there was no way that he would attack Ron. She just knew it….it had to be someone else.

Bonnie and Monique immediately went to Ron and checked for injuries. Sure enough there were several large splinters of wood poking out the back oh his head and a very large gash that was seeping blood.

"Ron is telling the truth K….he has a nasty wound here." She said while removing a large blood soaked splinter.

"I didn't do it!" Eric said shakily as he back peddled from Ron.

Ron let out another growl as the final splinter was removed. He began to get tipsy from the blow to his head and leaned up against a locker, resting his head on it.

"Let's get you to the nurse's office Ron." Monique said worriedly.

"NO!" Kim said in a demanding voice. "No one leaves here until this is settled." She turned to Eric. "Did you or did you not hit Ron over the head?" She asked sternly…she wasn't sure who to believe at the moment but she wanted this settled.

Eric's eyes welled with tears that began to fall down his cheeks. "I…I didn't….please you have to believe me….I swear it! I would never……I…..couldn't…..I'm scared!" Eric sobbed out.

"Boy there is no one else in this hall and you expect us to believe you!" Monique asked incredulously.

"I didn't DO IT!" Eric cried out.

"It's okay Eric." Kim soothed. "I believe you….someone else must of done this and we will find out who."

Bonnie and Monique gawked at how blind Kim was being. Monique's eyes widened. "Oh god….the prophecy…..it's coming true…..oh god." She shuddered as she whispered to herself. Bonnie heard her and shuddered as well.

Ron lifted his head from the locker, blood from his wound had pooled up on the back of his head and was now running down the carbon steel door.

"There is no one else in this hall Kim….that little bastard did it!" Ron said his voice raising slightly.

"Ron you're just over reacting….do you have absolute proof that Eric was the one that hit you?" Kim challenged.

"PROOF! How about the word of your best friend dammit?" Ron roared.

"And how am I supposed to believe you when you've been doing nothing but lying to me for years Ron! I'm telling you that Eric couldn't have done it!" Kim cried out, she was tired of all the lies and hiding Ron did…she wanted some truth for a change and she was going to get it.

Ron felt like he got slapped in the face, he had kept his secrets mainly to keep her safe. Not that those secrets mattered anymore as almost everyone knew. "What the hell is your damage! You know I had to keep those secrets or people might of gotten hurt! Why are you being so damned ungrateful, I did my best to spare you my problems?" Ron snarled.

Kim's temper flared, how dare he accuse her of being ungrateful when she was the one that had to put up with his lies for four years! "Ungrateful!" Kim growled. "How the hell do you think I felt watching you act like a damn loser for all those years, hell there were times I would have been better off without you fumbling around while trying to keep up your precious façade! If you weren't so damned pathetic then you would have faced life instead of hiding behind me and a damned lie!" Kim shouted and a part of herself deep down inside could hardly believe the horrible words she had just uttered. This wasn't what she wanted…she wanted to help Ron not hurt him…but it was to late.

Ron closed his eyes as his temper flared and his power roared within him. _"So that is what she really thinks of me…..well then so fucking be it!" _Ron thought savagely.

Every light in the schools halls shattered with loud pops. The entire school was thrown into pitch blackness save for one hall. That hall was lit by the eerie cold ice blue glow of Ron Stoppable's eyes.

Kim stepped back in pure fear. _"What have I done…..I…..oh god….what have I done? I don't know who to believe….what do I do….can this be fixed…..what…HAVE I DONE!" _Kim's mind screamed as she remained rooted to her spot in fear.

"Ron….I…." Kim started shakily as she stared into cold, lifeless and emotionless glowing eyes.

"Save it Possible." Ron's deep icy cold voice said. The walls seemed to rumble and tremble with suppressed rage in spite of his tone being low.

"For most of my fucking miserable life I have lived in your damned shadow. I took lumps, injuries, insults and pain all to make sure your ass was fucking safe. Even at times when you treated me like I was shit beneath your shoe I remained just to make sure you were safe and happy. I never fucking wanted anything in return but friendship….someone I could count on when I needed them…..I see that my time was wasted." Ron snarled. "No more…..I'm done….never again."

"Wha…what do you mean….?" Kim asked as a lump settled into her now upset stomach.

"Just what I fucking said Possible….WE ARE FINISHED!" Ron growled. "Find someone else to walk all over, lick your damn boots and take your damn lumps. I will sit in your shadow no more….from this point on I work alone. Let's see how you like doing your missions solo. Goodbye Kim….I hope you are happy."

Kim felt a hole open in her heart as his words buried themselves within her. Ron then turned around and began walking away. Soon he vanished into the darkness and all that was left was a confused and upset Kim Possible. She had just watched her best friend walk out of her life and this time….it seemed that it was for good.

Off in the distance the sound of a motorcycle roaring to life and then tires squealing echoed through the deadly quiet walls of Middleton High. The final part of the prophecy had come to pass…..the betrayal of a friend.

Kim's sad desperate eyes looked at her friends only to see looks of shame and pity in their eyes before they walked away. She turned to look at her frightened boyfriend only to find that he had run off in fear when Ron's powers spiked. So Kim found herself standing alone in a dark lonely hallway that was black as pitch…..she dropped her head in utter defeat and walked off as he mind tried desperately to find the answers as to why she went off like that.

As school let out for the day no answers had come to Kim and despite all her efforts to call Ron to talk things out they had been fruitless. Eric took her to his motorcycle and gave her a ride home telling her how sorry he was for what happened.

Kim let out a sad sigh as she watched her boyfriend ride off into the distance….at least she hadn't lost him.

* * *

Ron stood by himself at the top of Mount. Middleton. The freezing winds would make most men wish for a tropical climate, but for Ron it almost felt welcome and it suited his mood. He looked out over the scenery, vast forests and Middleton could be seen in the distance as the sun slowly set on the horizon.

Ron slowly lifted up his arms to look at the green and blue armlets that rest on his wrists. A single tear fell from sad brown eyes as all the pain from the last four days finally washed over him.

Ron fell to his knees as tears began streaming from his eyes, he bent back his head and cried out into the heavens. His piercing howl was filled with pain, torment and greif as it echoed through the mountains valleys. Unable to hold it in any longer Ron released control of his powers as his body lifted from the snowy, rocky ground and was engulfed in a pillar of blue light that shot into the sky and parted the clouds.

His cries of pain and anguish continued as the winds around his swirled angrily, Lightning cut the sky as thunder cracked and rain suddenly fell with a mixture of ice in a storm of rage. The entire mountain seemed to tremble as four pillars of fire appeared around the blue pillar. The flames danced wildly in the winds and then just as soon as it started everything ceases and went silent save for the slight sobs of Ron Stoppable who now was on his hands and knees in the snow.

Feeling only a little better Ron stood back up and dried his tears as he regained his composure. "So….this is it huh?" He spoke out into the icy winds. "I've finally lost her…..I always knew this would happen someday….but I hoped it wouldn't. Now all I have left is mom….I guess it's all for the best anyways." Ron sighed sadly.

"Maybe it's time to really move on with my life…..I'm still going to nail that bastard Eric…but….now there is no place for me with Kim anymore. We had some good times while it lasted but it's time for me to move on……I have a mission….a duty to fulfill and a prophecy to see through. I know I have to do this alone….and now it truly seems that is so."

Ron shook his head sadly as he gazed back towards the direction of Kim's home. His anger spent for the moment but his pain still eating at him. "It's for the best………it's for the best….." He echoed and then vanished in a flash of blue light.

* * *

Disclaimer : We do not own Kim Possible

Authors : DragonMaster & Doug4422 aka Epic Quest INC


	7. Life goes on

_**StD - Diablo**_

_**"Here I go again"**_

_**By : Whitesnake**_

Though I don't know where I'm goin

But I sure know where I've been

I get on the promises and songs of yesterday

And I've made up my mind

I ain't waistin no more time

Though I keep searching for an answer

I never seem to find what I'm looking for

Oh lord I pray to give me strength to carry on

Because I know what it means

To walk alone, Oh lord it's three degrees

Here I go again on my own

Goin down the only road I've ever known

Like a twister I was born to walk alone

And I've made up my mind

I ain't waistin no more time

I'm just another heart in need of rescue

Waiting on love sweet charity

I'm going to hold on for the rest of my days

Because I know what it means

To walk alone, Oh lord it's three degrees

Here I go again on my own

Goin down the only road I've ever known

Like a twister I was born to walk alone

And I've made up my mind

I ain't waistin no more time

But here I go again

Here I go again

Here I go again

Oooh baby, Oooh yeah!

And I've made up my mind

Ain't waistin no more time

Here I go again on my own

Goin down the only road I've ever known

Like a twister I was born to walk alone

Because I know what it means

To walk alone, Oh lord it's three degrees

Here I go again on my own

Goin down the only road I've ever known

Chapter 7 : Life goes on

As expected talk of the fight between Kim and Ron had spread like wild fire and by the next day everyone knew that the two best friends in school were no longer friends. It was a interesting sight to see. Kim had walked in by herself looking incredibly depressed. Ron had shown up a few minutes later. His face stoic and emotionless and his eyes hidden behind his shades, he was wearing tight black jeans and a purple muscle shirt.

Kim saw Ron walking towards her, she knew she had to do something to try and fix what happened. She hadn't really meant the things she said yesterday, she was confused and upset. She knew it was a long shot but she would have to try.

"Hey Ron…?" Kim asked meekly as he approached her. "Can we talk please…..I don't want things to end like this." She said, her voice pleading.

Ron stopped for a moment and looked at her through mirror tinted shades. His pain still flowing and his anger recharged from a nights rest. Without so much as a noise he looked ahead and continued walking. Kim had made her choice yesterday and now she would have to deal with it. He had made his choice as well……it was for the best.

Tears began to sting at Kim's eyes as she watched Ron walk away from her. She knew she had hurt him badly and that hurt her even more. She would just have to keep trying to apologize to Ron….he couldn't stay mad at her forever could he?

* * *

Two weeks later…

"Damn so much has changed." Josh said to his friends.

Two weeks had passed since the hall way incident. Kim had tried for a week straight to talk to Ron and apologize but all she got was a cold shoulder in return. Her last apology had ended in disaster and they had all witnessed it. Brick, Josh, Felix, Tara, Bonnie, Hope, Marcella and Monique had been waiting for Ron to finish his swim practice when Kim entered the room to talk to Ron. They had decided to give them some space but remained close enough to hear what was going on.

"I know….I never thought Ron would just ignore her apology like that." Brick said.

Felix nodded. "Yeah and ever since then she's been off in her own little pretend world, Wade even told me she's been ignoring missions lately."

"Well that explains Ron's absences over the past week, he must be picking up the slack." Monique said shaking her head.

"He is." Josh sighed. "They've been one right after another. The Senior's, Duff Killigan and then Gemini yesterday….today he's off trying to stop Motor Ed." Josh stated.

"The nerd-linger sure keeps you guys informed well." Bonnie joked trying to lighten the mood.

"He only knows about as much as we do at the moment because Ron has been to busy to give a full report." Brick said and looked over at Hope, Tara and Marcella. "So do you three have any news on the Mitchell front?"

Hope shook her head. "Unfortunately no….Bonnie's also been helping us keep an eye on him but he's always with Kim now. We haven't been able to catch him doing anything suspicious yet.

The group was silent for a moment. "Were any of you guys really surprised when you found out about Ron's secret?" Hope asked curiously.

"Yes and no." Josh spoke up. "We have all agreed that Ron's façade was laid on a little to thick over the years and that he was definitely hiding something. The only real surprise from him was his powers…I never thought they could exist until Ron showed them to me."

"Yeah….The power thing was a surprise but that was it." Brick agreed as did the others.

"And it didn't weird any of you out?" Hope asked.

Everyone shook their heads. "Hope…we live in Middleton…..and how many times have you seen weird or strange things?" Tara asked. "We've encountered mutants, genetic screw ups, crazed villains and killer robots…..to be honest not much surprises me anymore."

Marcella giggled. "Yeah and the worst of them was that freak fish man Gill."

The group got a good chuckle out of that and it all helped them calm down a bit. Everything had been so tense lately. The school was running short on funds so their prom had to be moved up yet another month, which gave them three months exactly of waiting instead of two.

All things considered it was turning out to be one of the most eventful senior years any of the students of Middleton High had ever seen.

* * *

Anne and James Possible sat comfortably in their living room drinking some hot tea and listening to their favorite music play on the stereo. It was late in the evening and once again their daughter was out on a date with Eric Mitchell. While neither parent really liked the boy they didn't want to upset Kim so they just left good enough alone for now.

Over the past several weeks neither of them had seen Ron…..not since his father's funeral. All they knew was that he and Kim had some sort of falling out. They were sure the two would eventually get past it though because of their long friendship.

A sudden knocking on their door caught their attention. Sighing Anne got up to answer the door. She let out a horrified gasp at what lay beyond her door. Ron was half standing half leaning in their door way, his shirt was shredded, his pants torn in several spots and he was bleeding badly from a large deep gash across his chest. His right cheek had a long cut on it, his left eye was swollen shut and he had blood seeping out his nose, ears and mouth.

"RON!" Anne Exclaimed. "OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED!" She cried out as James came running.

James winced and sucked in a breath as he looked at how injured Ron was. The poor boy looked like he'd been through hell and back….twice.

Ron gave a small smile to Anne. "Hey Mrs. Dr. P." He said. "I was wondering if you could give me a quick patch up before I go home?"

"Ronald….shouldn't you go to the hospital?" James asked feeling a little green.

"No thanks…..it's not as bad as it looks….just need some stitches." Ron stated.

"I…..I'll go get the medical kit." James said and dashed off.

"You get in here this minute young man." Anne said in her usual protective and motherly tone. "Who did this to you and where is Kimmie?"

Ron's face darkened for a second. "I had a bit of a rough time with Motor Ed….he thought I made a good speed bump." Ron shrugged. "As for….Kim….she hasn't been taking missions lately so I've been picking up the slack."

Anne led Ron over to their couch as James walked back in with the medical supplies. Ron tore off the remains of his shirt and both elder Possible's froze. He had bruises in the shapes of tire treds all over his muscular torso. The gash ran from his left shoulder all the over to just under his right arm. The then noticed a really nasty burn on his right arm, as Anne debreeded the wound the sickly sweet smell of burnt flesh filled the air.

Ron took some of the supplies and began prepping the long wound on his chest for patching up. "Ronald….would you like a cup of hot tea?" James offered….he really wasn't very good with these situations.

"Yes…thank you, green tea if you got it." Ron said and winced a bit.

James went to get the tea while Anne wrapped the burn up with gauze and burn ointment. Anne Looked at the horrible gash on his chest, it was going to need easily over a hundred stitches.

"Ron…you chest wound is going to need allot of stitches…..I don't have any pain killers strong enough on hand here….are you sure you don't want to go to the ER?" She asked.

Ron shook his head. "I'll be fine Mrs. P., I'll even stitch up some of the upper wound while you handle the lower bit."

Anne just nodded and began her work while Ron accepted his tea from James, who looked ready to toss his dinner at the moment. Ron took a deep pull off the strong hot drink and then began stitching himself up top to help out Anne.

While Anne had to admit Ron seemed to know what he was doing it unnerved her to no end that he could do it without anesthetic. The worst noise he made was a light wince and his face barely registered what his body should be feeling….it was like he had suddenly become nerve dead.

After the stitching was finished they cleaned up and treated the rest of his wounds. His entire upper body was bruised horribly and Anne was afraid he might go into shock later that night unless he was watched.

Ron got up and let out a yawn, it had been a very long two weeks and he wanted to get home before Kim got back. "Thanks Mrs. P. I guess I'll be heading home now." Ron said.

"No way Ronald." Anne said sternly. "You are to march over to the guest room. You'll be staying here tonight so I can keep an eye on you….doctors orders."

"Really Mrs. P. I'm fine, it was just a couple of nasty cuts and some bruises." Ron said.

"Ron…..I have seen men twice your size and age go into shock for less. Please just stay here one night so we can keep an eye on you……please for us?" She asked pointing at James and unleashing the famous pout.

Ron's eyebrow twitched and James let out a quiet snort. "Alright….alright….you win." Ron relented with a groan, damn that pout. "But please….don't tell Kim I'm here…..I have my reasons and I'll be gone by early morning."

Anne and James nodded reluctantly. "Okay Ron…here take these to help you sleep and relieve the pain." Anne said handing Ron some Tylenol #4's

Ron took the pills and finished his tea before walking off to the guest room to get some sleep. He was exhausted so it didn't take him long to fall asleep.

* * *

Kim had just come home from yet another wonderful date with Eric. She was really beginning to fall for him but she still felt an emptiness where Ron had once been. After a week straight of trying to apologize and failing Kim decided to let Ron have his space for a while and hoped that the whole thing would just blow over.

It hurt her to no end that Ron wouldn't talk to her, but the fact that he wouldn't look at her either made the pain grow. As she walked up to the door she saw a small puddle of blood on the ground and some bloody hand prints on the door frame.

A sudden wave of panic rushed through her as she burst through the door and into her house. She saw her parents sitting on the couch looking a bit upset.

"Mom! Daddy!" Kim cried out. "I…I saw blood…..who's hurt? What happened?" She asked franticly.

James and Anne looked at each other, they had promised not to tell Kim that Ron was resting in the guest room but they could see that she was very upset. James gave his wife a nod and Anne let out a sigh….it was going to be a long night.

"Kimmie…..please sit down, we need to talk." Anne said.

Kim felt like a lead weight had dropped into her stomach as she took a seat and prepared to listen to what her parents had to say.

"Kimmie….the blood you saw….it was Ronald's." Anne said and Kim let out a horrified gasp. "He got badly injured taking on a man named Motor Ed, he told us that since you weren't doing missions at the moment that he was picking up the slack…..could you please explain what is going on?" Anne asked.

Kim could feel tears sting her eyes, she knew Ron was strong and had many powers but he could still be hurt as easily as any other person….it was just harder to kill him. Kim let out a sad sigh of her own and explained what had happened two weeks ago to her parents…..and how badly she had treated Ron and her confusion over the matter.

Her parents in a word were very ashamed of their daughter at that moment. But they could also tell that there was something else there, something that was troubling her and she wasn't telling. They had never seen Kim so confused or upset before.

"Kimmie-cub……while we are ashamed and disappointed in how badly you treated Ronald….we both must admit that we are partially to blame as well. For years now we have watched you two through good times and bad." James said.

"Ron always stuck with you dear." Anne continued. "So what if he kept some secrets, we all have them. But what you have done has really hurt him…..we could see it earlier and yet he's still doing things for you…..taking your missions."

"Wade called while you were on your….._date_." James said the last word with a bit of distaste. "Ron hasn't been taking any credit for those missions he has sent him on. Once Ronald finishes he leaves and no one knows who did them….they assume it was you."

Kim had tears falling down her cheeks, with every word her parents said she felt worse and worse. Her confusion was growing and so were her feelings for Ron, no matter how hard she tried to push them down they came back stronger than before. She could easily admit she loved Eric….but she also loved Ron and it was for more than a friend. She wanted both but she knew she could only have one….and since that day two weeks ago she lost her right to chose who she would be with. The only thing she really could do was hope that Ron would forgive her soon.

"C…can I…I see him?" Kim asked in a half sob.

"I don't know……he's not a real good sight to see and….he didn't want you to know he was here." James said scratching his neck.

Kim looked at her parents pleadingly and Anne sighed in defeat, she could see that her daughter was in turmoil over this. "Alright Kimmie…..follow me…..but I'm warning you…..you're not going to like what you see." Anne said softly.

As Kim entered the moonlit room her tears nearly doubled. Ron was sleeping on top of the bed in a pair of shredded grey cargo pants, his arms and torso were wrapped in white bandages that had been stained red with his blood. The skin that could be seen was a sick green and purple color from the bruising, his left eye was swelled shut and she could see that he had been bleeding from his mouth and nose.

Kim turned to her mother and dried some of her tears. "Mom….can I please….be alone with him for a minute….I won't wake him up….I promise." Kim asked softly.

Anne nodded and left the room. Kim walked over to Ron and brushed some of his hair out of his face, her tears falling on his bandages as she looked him over. From the look of what she could see of his wounds, Motor Ed must have run over him a few times or more with one of his damn monster trucks. Kim wanted to hurt Motor Ed…..she wanted to hurt him bad.

"Oh Ron…..I'm so, so sorry." Kim whispered. "I wish you knew how much…..why….why did you go solo when you know how dangerous it is? You must really hate me…..I don't blame you either…..I just wish I knew what to do….I'm so confused….and….I want my best friend back. Please Ron…..please come back to me…..I hate seeing you like this." She whispered between soft sobs.

After a few more minutes Kim sadly left the room, it was past her bed time and she had school in the morning. She doubted that sleep would come easily tonight but she needed to try and get some rest.

* * *

Very early the next morning Anne walked into the guest room to check on Ron. When she opened the door she got the shock of her life. Ron was standing in the room by himself. His pants were still shredded but his wounds……they were gone!

Anne's wide shocked eyes watched as Ron removed the bandages and stitches, his wound had some how healed itself overnight, the bruising was gone….not even a blemish. His left eye was back to normal as was his badly burned arm…it was as if none of the injuries had taken place at all.

"Ron……h…how…..how are y…you healed?" Anne asked shakily.

Ron raised his head and looked at the only other woman on earth that he ever would consider a mother to him. He gave her a small yet sad smile as he noticed how shocked she was.

"Hey Mrs. Dr. P." Ron said quietly. "I know this looks very strange to you….but in time, when I'm ready….I'll explain everything to you and Mr. P. is that alright?" Ron asked.

Anne swallowed a small gulp. "Yeah…sure…..listen…Ron, about you and Kimmie…." Anne trailed off, she wanted to help fix their broken friendship.

Ron shook his head. "I'm sorry Mrs. P. but it's not going to happen. Maybe someday when I can get over the pain she caused me I'll consider talking to her again." Ron sighed. "I'm not ready to right now……I'm not sure if I'll ever be ready."

"But Ron….all those years….please don't throw that away…please." Anne pleaded.

"I'm sorry….but what she did hurt….more than you or Kim will ever know." Ron said softly. "For what it's worth I don't hate her…..I….she has her life now and I have mine. If I'm ever needed though….you know where or how to find me. I'm sorry if I'm letting you down, you and Mr. P. have been like a second set of parents to me….but this is something that I need to do alone." Ron removed the last bandage and walked towards the door as Anne began to tear up. "Maybe someday I can forgive and forget…..but not now…..I'm sorry. Thank you for patching me up last night." Ron said and gave Anne a brief hug before walking out the door and out of their home.

Anne dropped to her knees as tears began to flow. The pain….the horrible pain she saw in his sad brown eyes overwhelmed her senses. The fact that he had healed faster than any human in history was now sealed in the back of her mind.

Anne felt like she was losing a son, he wasn't going to forgive her daughter. She could see that his own words stung at his own heart and yet he remained strong and ignored the pain. She had never seen someone so young with so much strength and pain at the same time. How long was this going to last before he could let it go….or was it going to eat him alive like a festering cancer?

How long was her daughter going to suffer because of this….how long would it be before Kim figured out her feelings? Was it already to late or did she still have a chance? Anne just couldn't tell, she had known for a long time that Ron was in love with her daughter but now, only sadness and pain filled his once loving brown eyes…..as well as something else…..something that haunted him.

Anne quietly got back to her feet and went into the kitchen to start making the morning meal. Her tears had stopped but she still felt horrible for both Ron and her daughter. She recalled going through a very similar situation with James when they were younger, she only hoped that Kim and Ron were able to make it through like she and James did.

* * *

Ron walked into school with Monique at his side. He had called her this morning to apologize for missing their date last night. Ron had always liked Monique and when he and Kim had their falling out he decided it was time to move on.

It had taken a few days after the fall out but Ron finally asked her out and she eagerly accepted. Last night was to have been their second date. Though his feelings for Kim were still as strong as ever so was his pain and anger with her.

So to help the healing process he decided to date…..to move on and find some peace. So far it was working pretty good, he deeply cared for Monique and she made him feel better. She was pretty tweaked at him though for all the solo missions he was doing but she supported him as best she could.

To Monique it was like a dream come true when Ron had asked her out. She could tell that he still held feelings for Kim but she could see that he cared about her too. She had wanted to date Ron for a long time and now she finally had the chance. She felt a little bad for doing this to Kim but as they say…"You snooze, you lose." And Monique wasn't about to pass her chance up with a guy like Ron Stoppable.

As Kim was leaving the girls restroom she to her shock saw Ron walking down the hall talking to Monique. Her shock came at the fact that he was healed…..not even a scar could be seen! She knew his powers were strong but she never expected super healing abilities.

She wanted to talk to him, but for some reason she couldn't seem to move from her hidden spot in the doorway. As they came up to Ron's locker, Kim remained hidden but watched their interactions curiously…..something was different.

"I'm really sorry about our date Monique." Ron said solemnly. "I got a bit banged up last night and Mrs. P. patched me up. You wanna try again tonight….we can go to any restaurant, your choice." Ron asked.

"You better be sorry Baby boy." Monique said and gave him a playful grin, there was something about him she just couldn't stay mad at. "Instead of going out I'd rather have you cook me something….say chicken parmesan?" Monique asked fluttering her eyelashes.

Ron let out a small chuckle. "Alright Baby girl." Ron then grew serious and pulled his jade pendant off, it was a Buddha whit a Celtic Dragon encircled around it. "I've been thinking Monique…..I really like you allot and I was wondering….would you like to be my girlfriend, you know….go steady?" Ron asked a bit nervously.

"You mean it?" Monique asked in a mixture of excitement and awe.

Ron nodded and put his pendant around her neck. "It looks really beautiful on you." Ron said softly.

"Oh Ron….thank you." Monique said happily as she blushed prettily.

Ron leaned down and cupped Monique's face tenderly. Then ever so gently he pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Monique's knees went weak and she had to use Ron for support, damn the boy could kiss, she felt like she was walking on air.

Neither of them ever noticed the tear filled emerald eyes that watched them from the girls bathroom. It was in that moment that Kim realized that not only had Ron moved on with his life but she had been replaced. She could feel her heart breaking all over again, Ron didn't love her.

She wept silently as her last hope of ever getting Ron back in her life crumbled with her heart. She had dared hope that Ron held feelings for her and that they might at least help repair their friendship. But now she could see that he didn't and it hurt her more then she ever thought possible.

Kim shut the door and slumped down to the floor, pulling her knees into her chest. She quietly wept into her knees as she rocked back and fourth. She didn't know what this pain in her chest was or why her heart was breaking all she knew was that she wanted it to stop. For the first time in her life, Kim Possible just wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

* * *

Disclaimer : We do not own Kim Possible

Authors : DragonMaster & Doug4422 aka Epic Quest INC.


	8. Truths and Rescue Missions

_**StD - Diablo**_

Chapter 8 : Truths and Rescue Missions

Yet another two weeks had passed and now the prom was two months away. Kim had become a bit withdrawn from her friends and Ron stayed the same. He was nice and polite but remained stoic all the time.

Monique and the others had become very worried about Ron. They knew he could hide his emotions extremely well but anyone that looked into his eyes could see that most of their life had drained from them.

None of them knew what to do. Ron still continued to go on solo missions whenever asked by Wade or Global Justice but the whole thing was giving him a cold edge. He smiled less, even around Monique, he rarely talked unless spoken too, he continued digging up information on Eric and avoided Kim as much as he could.

For Kim this whole thing was getting worse and worse by the day. The last time she had seen Ron was at the swim meet. Ron had won several gold medals and made four records, but he was so stiff about it she could tell he wasn't enjoying it at all. Then just as he was leaving, he had placed his awards in a paper bag and tossed them into the garbage without so much as a second look.

Kim had fished the medals out of the trash and went to the victory party to give them back to Ron because he deserved them. However once there she couldn't find a trace of Ron and no one had seen him. This was a slow torture to Kim and she just didn't know what to do anymore.

In fact the only person that was remotely sympathetic towards Kim was her boyfriend Eric. Unfortunately he had been absent for the past two days of school so Kim pretty much found herself alone.

Monique had quietly been watching Kim all this time and she too was at a loss. Every time she tried to get Ron to start talking to Kim again he would just go utterly silent and emotionless. She cared deeply for Ron and loved being his girlfriend but she knew Ron had feelings for Kim and vise-versa. However until things get fixed up no one was going to be overly happy.

* * *

Tara, Josh, Felix, Brick, Bonnie, Hope, Marcella and Monique all sat on the bleachers in the gym and watched Ron go through his daily training. Each of them winced a bit as Ron would occasionally deliver thundering blows to the practice dummies.

They heard him let out another curse as a five hundred pound punching bag sailed across the gym and impacted with the opposite wall, it was reduced to a pile of sand and leather from the blow. Ron gave up on the dummies and punching bags and just decided to train without them.

"Hey Monique…what's got Ron so tweaked?" Bonnie asked.

"He hit another dead end in the Mitchell case." Monique sighed. "He and Wade were checking some odd wave patterns last night that had Drakken's fingerprints all over them but they lost them. He's been trying to pick them back up ever since."

"He's that whacked out blue dude isn't he?" Josh asked.

Monique nodded. "Yeah he is….but Ron also found out that Monkey Fist is in the area as well and might be giving Drakken financial aid for what ever whack plan he's got started."

"Unfortunately I haven't been able to do any better in my searches either." Felix grumbled. "What ever they are doing they are keeping it top secret and well hidden for a change."

"Our searches aren't turning up anything either." Tara said indicating Bonnie, Hope and Marcella. "Even with that crash coarse in investigation that Ron gave us we still can't find anything on Mitchell or anything else for that matter."

"Speaking of freak boy….has anyone seen the little prick lately?" Brick asked.

"Come to think of it he hasn't been here for two days now….I wonder what happened." Hope said looking thoughtful.

"The loser probably figured out that Ron was going to turn him into scrap and turned tail." Bonnie said with a snort.

"I don't think it's that simple Bon-bon." Ron said walking up and grabbing his water. "I think there is a reason he's not here….one I intend to find out." As he said the last part his brown orbs flashed crimson.

"You ready to go Baby boy?" Monique asked after giving Ron a rather steamy kiss. "After the mall you care if we all meet at Bueno Nacho?"

Ron gave her a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Sure thing Baby girl, let's go relax a bit." Ron said and then turned to his other friends. "See you guys later."

The rest of the group watched as Ron and Monique walked out of the gym hand n hand. Each of them silently pondering the current problems they were facing and the answers they sought to fix them.

* * *

Kim had been a bit surprised to be called to Mr. Barkin's office and even more surprised to see her mother sitting there waiting patiently for her. She had started to worry that something bad had happened or that she was in trouble for something but Barkin laid that to rest saying that they had something she should see.

"Possible I'm sure you're aware of the rather interesting event that took place about a month ago." Barkin stated in his usual gruff tone. "The day you and Stoppable had your unfortunate falling out."

Kim nodded. "What's the sitch….did something else happen that I don't know about?"

"Well Kimmie you could say that….did you know the original security footage of that time was stolen from this office?" Anne asked.

"Stolen?" Kim asked with surprise. "So no one really knows what happened that day….what about the extra surveillance tapes that are usually made?" She asked.

"As it just so happens I was able to get the copy just two days ago." Barkin commented. "After watching the footage Mitchell was expelled from this school for assault with deadly intent and we are in the process of bringing up attempted murder charges but Stoppable had them dropped."

"Wha….what do you mean!" Kim asked upset. "What happened?"

"See for yourself….I will warn you though, it's pretty brutal." Barkin said and pushed the tape in to play.

There on the small television in Barkin's office in black and white and clear as crystal Kim saw what happened. Ron had been walking down the hall minding his own buisness when Eric Mitchell came out of his hidden corner and nailed Ron across the back of the head with a baseball bat. The bat broke on impact and Ron hit the ground. A evil sneering smirk was on Eric's face as some words were exchanged and then in a flash Ron bolted back up and grabbed Eric by the neck. Seconds later Kim, Bonnie and Monique showed up and after a bit of talking the screen went black.

"Damn….that was brutal." Anne said with a wince.

"Oh no….oh god….." Kim muttered in shock as tears began to fall from her eyes. "Ron….he was telling the truth….and I….I…..I stabbed him in the back…..what have I done?"

Barkin looked at Kim, she was one of his more favored students but he was surprised when he found out how foolish she had been on this situation. "Possible….I suggest you re-evaluate your choice of boyfriends. I also recommend that you try to fix things with Stoppable."

"B…but Ron….he won't talk or even look at me….what can I do?" Kim asked with desperation.

Anne looked sadly at her daughter. "Kimmie….he's going to need some time. His life the past month has been one loss after another and I'm sure he's still trying to come to terms with them."

"I agree." Barkin stated. "I may not have ever shown it but Stoppable has always had my respect. I always knew there was much more to him than he let anyone see. He has suffered many losses in quick succession and he is still trying to cope with them, I should know…I lost many good friends in Vietnam. He will come to terms eventually but he needs time to heal."

Kim nodded sadly, she knew Ron was in pain and then there was that horrible prophecy hanging over him. "What….should I do about Eric?" Kim asked with a mixed look of disgust and rage on her features.

"Stay on top of the situation." Barkin stated. "That boy clearly had murderous intent towards Stoppable. Truth be told I'm surprised Stoppable didn't finish what he started."

"He's right Kimmie." Anne said. "You need to stay on top of this and find out who's pulling the strings behind this whole thing. And then….when the time is right….you need to have a long talk with Ron and fix things."

Kim nodded mutely. Her stomach felt like it had a lead weight in it, he head hurt as thousands of thoughts assaulted her mind and she felt horrible for what she did. The thought of continuing things with Eric to figure out what was going on made her ill, but when the chance popped up she was going to beat that lying bastard to within an inch of his life.

* * *

Ron walked over to the booth where his girlfriend and his buddies were all sitting. Bueno Nacho had gone through a few changes as it now seemed to be under new ownership. Not that Ron really gave a rat's ass, sure he loved the Tex-Mex food but other than that who owned what was not his problem.

"Dude….what the hell is that?" Brick asked looking at the strange little toy on Ron's tray.

Ron shrugged. "They call them Lil Diablo's, to be honest I think they are some of the stupidest things I've ever seen." Ron replied.

"I think they look kinda creepy myself." Monique added.

Bonnie nodded. "I thought those only came with the new kids meals?" She asked.

"They do." Ron answered. "Ned gave me one while he was griping about the new management." Ron shrugged and bit into his Naco.

The group continued to talk about various topics while Monique snuggled into Ron's side. Bonnie was sitting on Felix's lap, which had caused a few looks but no one really paid any mind to it. Ever since Bonnie changed her tune she and Felix had become closer.

Ron picked up the small plastic toy that had come with his now finished meal. A smirk crossed his lips before he crushed it in his hand. Now if only he could get a hold of Eric, then he could crush the inhuman little pricks skull just like he did the ugly toy.

Ron took his seat again after getting rid of his trash and the remains to the Diablo toy. As he sat down his pager went off. Raising it up he saw _Kim 911 _on the LCD screen. Then his Kimmunicator beeped.

"What the hell?" He asked and pulled the black and red device out of his pocket. "What's up, Wade?" He asked.

"Ron, listen I know you and Kim aren't getting along right now but she has a major emergency!" Wade said franticly.

Ron sighed. "Fine….what is it?"

"Look I knew you'd just ignore the beeper message…..it's her dad….Drakken kidnapped him." Wade said.

Ron's eyebrow twitched and several emotions flashed across his eyes. "I'm heading there now." Ron said in a gruff tone, hiding the sudden sense of worry that had rooted in his stomach.

"I knew this was going to happen sooner or later." Josh said as they watched Ron tear down the street on his Harley.

Monique nodded. "Same here….lets hope that this can patch things up between those two a bit. I hate seeing Kim look so beaten." She said with a knowing look on her features. She knew that Ron still cared for Kim but decided to enjoy having him as a boyfriend for as long as she could.

* * *

Ron dismounted his Harley and ran up to the door and knocked. He had changed into his usual mission clothes before going as he didn't want to ruin his nicer clothes in case things got messy. The door opened to reveal Kim and her mother with tears in their eyes. Ron felt a sudden surge of sympathy and rage towards Drakken.

"What's going on?" Ron asked keeping his tone steady and emotionless.

"Ron….Drakken….he's got Daddy." Kim said worriedly.

Ron gave a curt nod. "Fine….go get your gear and I'll take you there."

Kim thanked Ron profusely and dashed off to get her things. "Ron…thank you for coming." Anne said tearfully. "You're help means everything to Kimmie."

Ron's eyebrow twitched again as his eyes remained hidden behind his shades. "I didn't come for her Mrs. P., I came to help your husband."

Anne looked ready to drop to her knees in greif. "Ron please…." She whispered. "Please don't abandon Kimmie….she has been suffering so much without you. We all miss you terribly. Please don't abandon our daughter…she needs you." Anne sobbed; she missed Ron deeply and wanted him back in their family again.

Some of the ice that had formed around Ron's heart melted as he saw the only other woman in the world he thought of as his mother cry. He surprised her by pulling her into a comforting embrace.

"Allot of things have happened Mrs. P. I still hurt from what happened and I'm not ready to let Kim back into my life if only for her safety." Ron said in a much softer tone than he was accustomed to these days. "I promise that I won't abandon Kim, if I am needed I will come. But until I am ready it is for the best that our lives remain separate….someday I will explain, but until then…I ask that you trust me and believe in the choices I've made…" Ron stated.

Anne's tearful sapphire blue eyes met Ron's soft chocolate ones as he took off his shades. She could see that he was telling the truth and that he was still in a great deal of personal pain. The very emotion that swirled within his brown orbs was staggering.

"You….don't hate Kimmie then?" She asked fearing the answer.

Ron sighed and shook his head. "No….I don't." He said. "She hurt me deeply and I may not be able to trust her for a long time but I have never hated her….and I never will. The reason is because some of what she said to me was true…had I been a better friend I wouldn't have kept secrets from her. We both made mistakes but I have other duties that I must attend to…someday things might return to what they were…but not now."

Ron let Anne stand on her own and she nodded in understanding. She then realized that other than the strange abilities that Ron had been showing lately he also had some pretty large burdens his was carrying. She wished that there was some way that she and her family could help but it seemed that Ron was determined to handle them alone.

Kim raced back down the stairs as Ron replaced the shades over his eyes. His face for but just a moment had been the soft gentle one she missed so much. But now the shades were back on and his face like stone. Be it a façade or his mission face she did not know.

"C'mon…let's go get your father out of whatever Blue Boy had planned for him. Wade sent me the directions…he's at his usual base at Mount. Middleton….let's go." Ron said gruffly as he went into mission mode.

Kim looked at her mother who gave her a sad smile and a nod. Kim nodded in return and followed Ron out to his Harley and climbed onto it with him. She quickly put on the spare helmet and wrapped her arms around him, savoring the closeness she had missed so much. Ron didn't flinch or acknowledge her presence; he just fired up his bike and then tore off towards Drakken's lair.

* * *

Thanks to the special modifications Wade and Ron had installed onto his Harley it didn't take very long at all to get to Drakken's lair. Kim got off the bike after Ron and watched as he removed his leather coat. His upper body was covered in a turtle neck muscle shirt that fit him like a second skin. He was wearing tighter fitting grey camouflage cargos with dual utility belts. On his arms were the ever present blue and green armlets. His long golden locks were tied back in a very thick braid. To put it simply he looked bad-ass and delicious as hell.

While Kim was fighting off the furious blush that had crossed her cheeks, Ron led them up the small trail to the entrance. Once there he found that it was sealed tight and there didn't seem to be a way in.

Ron pulled out a small black device from one of his side pouches and attached it to the code lock on the door. He then typed in a few simple commands and the device attached wires to the lock. Seconds later the lock disengaged and the door opened as Ron replaced the device into his pouch.

Kim followed Ron into the lair; she marveled at how he took charge of the situation and to her surprise found herself a bit turned on by it. However the silence was driving her nuts, she wished Ron would say something to her. She had missed him so much over the past couple of months. She also needed to tell him that she knew about Eric attacking him…but that could at least wait until her father was safe.

As they entered a large room in the center of the complex everything was dark. Not a single noise could be heard except for the slight hum of unknown machines. Ron gaze shifted about the room as he looked he saw a nervous and upset Kim just two steps behind him.

"Well…this is obviously a trap." Ron growled.

At the center of the room the lights flashed on and a hologram projection of Drakken appeared.

"Hello Kimberly Anne and the….what was your name again….no matter….Buffoonish sidekick." Holo-Drakken drawled and Ron remained silent and stoned faced. "I bet you've come her for your precious father. Well my dear you have to make a choice." He motioned over to a large pool of water that James was tied over. And then to a rather nasty looking laser. Then a hoard of Syntho-drones popped out of the floors causing both teens to take a fighting stance.

"Can you stop my drones and Death Ray before my Mutant Squid-Shark hybrid devours your father or will one of you sacrifice yourselves to save him by going for my lovely little pet. Either way…you have less than five minutes to choose….now I leave you so that I may settle into my new lair, the lair from which I shall rule the world!" Holo-Drakken said triumphantly and vanished.

Then all at once the Death Ray began firing off and the Syntho-drones began to attack. As this was happening James was slowly being lowered into the water as a mass of tentacles with razor toothed mouths on the ends of them snapped at his feet hungrily.

For Kim this was a absolute nightmare, there were so many drones that she couldn't get through to her father. Ron was far from pleased either. With a low growl he summoned his twin mystical blades in a respective flash of blue and green light.

Kim began to jump around and over drones, letting the Death Ray hit them as she passed. Ron was slicing through Drones like a hot knife through butter until the Death Ray managed to clip him on the shoulder. Ron let out a grunt as blood flowed down his arm.

Kim let out a gasp as Ron was hit but then watched in awe as he charged the Death Ray. Ron leapt up into the air and swung his blowing blades at the device. An arc of blue energy and a arc of green energy sliced through the massive gun destroying it.

As Ron landed back on the ground his swords turned back into armlets as he beat the syntho-goo out of the remaining drones. "Kim…you keep an eye on things here, I'm getting you dad."

Before she could say a word Ron charged at the pool but instead of diving in he levitated over to her father, snapped the chain holding him up and then levitated him back to the foot of the pool.

Just as Ron set James down several tentacles shot out of the water at him. Ron cursed and pushed James out of the way as the tentacles wrapped around him and jerked him under the water.

"RON!" Kim screamed and dashed to the pool.

Just as she got to the edge a barrier formed, blocking her entrance. "As I said…a sacrifice must be made." Drakken's voice chimed over the speakers as his cold laugh pierced the air.

Kim dropped to her knees and James beat on the barrier. Just on the other side water could be seen splashing violently. Several bright lights flashed from under the water and a thick cloud of blood rose to the surface. Tears were now pouring out of Kim's terrified emerald eyes.

James and Kim sadly watched as minutes passed. The water was mixed with blood and some sloshing was still going about. Then a large explosion erupted from under the water sending blood and chunks of flesh splattering up against the barrier.

"No…Ron….no….please no….." Kim muttered through her sobs as the water settled.

James wanted to comfort his daughter but at this point he was rather distraught as well. He put a hand on her shoulder and continued to look out into the water for any sign of Ron.

At that moment a figure burst out of the water and landed on the other side of the barrier. It was Ron. He has several nasty wounds and bite marks from Drakken's mutant monster. His clothes were shredded and ripped but his eyes….they were glowing bright blue.

"Anyone in the mood for calamari?" Ron asked with a smirk. "Stand back…I'm coming through." He said turning serious.

The stunned father and daughter scrambled away from the barrier as Ron drew back his fist. As Ron's fist impacted with the barrier it shattered outwards with enough force that shards impaled the metal walls across the room.

Ron despite his rather tattered look walked strongly towards James and Kim, it was as if he didn't feel the wounds on his body. "Are you alright Mr. P.?" Ron asked, his tone stoic.

"Yes I'm fine Ronald…how about you…shouldn't you get some medical attention?" James asked with concern.

Ron shrugged. "I'll live." He said shortly. "Now….what did Drakken want from you?" He asked.

"I'm not sure….I think it had something to do with my Hephaestus Project." James stated.

"Isn't that the self repairing nano cybernetic technology that you were working on for the government?" Ron asked.

"Yes it is." James affirmed. "It was being developed for both military and research purposes. The military applications to the project are armed to the teeth with weapons…you don't think he'd try to make Battle droids with it do you?" James asked fearfully.

"That's as good a guess as any for a loony like Drakken." Ron stated. "At any rate I'll keep an eye on the situation…a ride from Global Justice should be here within a few minutes to pick you both up….later." Ron said and began walking away.

"Ron! Wait!" Kim cried out.

Ron stopped but kept his back on them. "What do you want?" He asked in his stoic tone.

"Ron…please…I saw the tapes…I'm so sorry!" Kim said with tears forming in her emerald eyes. "I know you told the truth….I saw how Eric attacked you."

"…………." Ron just remained silent and emotionless.

"Please Ron say something…I can't take this anymore." Kim said nearly sobbing. "I want my best friend back. Please….I know I was horrible to you and I don't deserve a second chance, but I'm asking for it anyways…please….Ron….please don't shut me out anymore…please…" Her voice trailed off weakly.

Ron turned his head slightly; no emotion could be seen on his face. "What's done is done, Kim. You made your choice and I'm not ready to go back yet…I might not ever be…" Ron stated. "However I will not abandon you like you did me." Those words cut into Kim's heart like a serrated knife. "If and when I am need to help you know how to get me, I will come and help."

Ron faced forward and began walking once again until a small weeping form impacted with him. Kim had leapt at him and was clinging to him desperately as tears streaked down her cheeks and her petite form was wracked with sobs.

"I'm sorry Ron!" She wept loudly. "Please Ron…please don't leave me…please…I can't do this without you! Please don't hate me…please….please…."

Ron let out a small sigh and pulled Kim off of him. "I'm sorry Kim…but I'm not ready yet. You hurt me more than you could ever imagine and until I can get over that pain…things must remain as they are. For the record though…I do not hate you…now if you will excuse me, I have other matters that I need to attend to." Ron left Kim standing there next to her upset father as he vanished into the shadows.

James could see the pain in Ron's eyes…he could see that his own words were hurting him but he could also see that there was something else there. It was almost as if he was trying to protect Kim from something horrible…but what could it be? What happened to the goofy, gentle and happy young man he used to know? His answers weren't to come this night as he hugged his weeping daughter and tried to comfort her. He could tell that this was tearing her apart and truth be told…it was hurting him too.

* * *

Ron appeared from a flash of light next to his Harley. His face set like stone and eyes hard and cold, yet a single tear fell from them. No one would ever know how hard it was for him to do what he just did or how sick to his stomach it had made him.

He had never hated Kim…how could he when he still loved her. But he couldn't bare to look at her without feeling terrible pain in his heart. He knew that some of what happened was his fault, he should have been more open with her but he knew it was of the utmost importance that his secret be kept…even though that was now moot.

He had a destiny to complete and a fate to fulfill. It was stated that when the time came he would have to face them alone and the fate of the planet would rest on his shoulders alone. He accepted this with honor and vowed to fight until his final breath. What he wasn't aware of…what the Prophecy at Yamanochi hadn't told him was that unless he was able to find true love and embrace it his heart would succumb to the darkness around it. Only a handful of people knew of the complete prophecy and what would happen if he didn't find his "Maiden" by his 18th birthday.

Ron let out a sigh and fired up the engine to his Harley. There was no use to fussing over little things right now. He had work to do, he needed to find out what Drakken was up to, expose Eric Mitchell for what he was and find a way to stop whatever plot was being brewed. So with his sense of purpose restored, Ron tore out towards his home to start back to work on his investigations. He would find out what Drakken was doing…and then he would stop him.

* * *

Disclaimer : We do not own Kim Possible

Authors : DragonMaster & Doug4422 aka Epic Quest INC.


	9. Breaking Point

_**So the Drama - Diablo**_

Chapter 9 : Breaking Point

Time passed as it always does and the Prom was but a little less than a month away. To everyone at Middleton High nothing seemed to have changed much. Except Kim, who looked a mix between depression and determination and Ron who was even more closed off than before…even his relationship with Monique had begun to suffer.

Monique knew that her time with Ron was nearly up. It saddened her but she didn't want to see him suffering in silence anymore. She knew she had to find a way to bring him and Kim back together again but how? Ron avidly avoided her and refused to speak of his own feelings on the matter. What was even worse was the prophecy was coming to pass…but…not in the way it was supposed to.

Because of how Ron is and how deeply he follows his beliefs and the Bushido code…the darkness within him isn't able to fully take control. The last time she saw his eyes glow…one was black and crimson while the other was a mixture of Blue, Green and Purple. It was almost as if he was becoming both the Warrior and Destroyer at the same time. But was that possible? Another alarming factor was that the book of power was sealed shut again…she nor anyone else had any clues as to what was going on.

* * *

Ron stood alone on top of the roof of Middleton High. It was one of his favorite secluded spots to just come and think about his problems. Pulling out a flask he took a deep pull from it. He used to carry aged scotch in it until he discovered his powers made it nearly impossible for him to get drunk so he replaced it with his favorite drink….green tea with a touch of lemon.

In a way he was glad that he couldn't get drunk, it allowed him to enjoy fine wines and liquors without having to worry about the consequences. Ron let out a sigh as he pulled a chrome Zippo and a pack of Marlboro's from his jacket pocket. Cigarettes were another thing he could partake of without ill effects on his health…splendid thing enhanced healing abilities.

As Ron took a drag off his smoke and exhaled through his nostrils, his Kimmunicator chirped.

"What's up, Wade?" Ron asked.

"Ron…do you really have to smoke…I know you're immune to their harmful effects and all…but it's kind of gross." Wade said.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Is there a reason for this call?"

Wade brightened a bit. "Yeah…I wanted to tell you that Talon has had all its final checks run and she's good to go."

Ron nodded. "Good…that takes care of the ride problem from now on."

"Yeah." Wade agreed. "It sure was nice of Dr. Director to give you that warehouse full of out dated and damaged equipment three months ago. Because of that we've been able to make customized Team Possible vehicles. Who would of thought that they would leave so many VTOL's, Hummer's, Motorcycles, Hovercrafts and boats there…heck there was even a tank!" Wade exclaimed.

"So how many of the vehicles are ready for use?" Ron asked.

"Well…your VTOL "Talon" and four others are. I've still gotta prep my worker bots to handle the rest…Oh! I also got four battle bikes running too." Wade said.

"Ok then…I can help with the others when we get time. How is the new cold fusion power cell working?" Ron asked.

"Like a dream." Wade said proudly. "The Power shields, vertical and horizontal thrusters, and computer and defense systems all run off of it and it will be several years before the cell needs recharging. The remote driver and auto pilot are working perfectly and its onboard weapons and defensive systems are better then we planned. I have to hand it to ya Ron; I wouldn't have gotten this done so soon without your help…thanks." Wade said happily.

"No problem buddy." Ron said with a nod. "Did Brick and the others get their Kimmunicator's yet?"

"Sure did…I sent them last night. Keeping in contact with them will be much easier now and not as traceable as cell phones." Wade went quiet for a moment. "Ron…can I ask a question?"

Ron nodded. "Why are you doing all this and keeping things Team Possible?"

Ron shrugged. "I never quit the team Wade…I'm just not on speaking terms with the leader at the moment. Besides…it's not like the vehicles cost me anything and the parts to fix them aren't to bad either. Between my Naco royalties, shares in Nakasumi INC and the pay I make from Global Justice we have way more than enough to fund any coming projects for the Team."

"But Ron….you do realize that Kim will also benefit from this as well." Wade stated.

"Your point being?" Ron asked with a sigh. "Look…I'm upset with her, she hurt me…but I do NOT hate her. Maybe after this mess with Tin-Top is over we'll have a talk and try to settle things…I know she is sorry and upset over what happened…but I still need some time."

Wade nodded and sighed. "Well try not to wait to long Ron…she is really hurting. The last mission she went on she was a bit sloppy because she couldn't focus." Wade paused for a moment…he was about to say something that could have an explosive or interesting reaction…he would have to see which one it was. "Ron….we all know you still care about Kim. We aren't blind or stupid…you love her…and I think she feels the same about you, maybe you should consider at least talking with her soon…you both need each other."

To Wade's immediate surprise Ron only sighed and nodded. He had been expecting Ron to blow his top…not having Kim as a part of his life must finally be getting to him. Wade had to admit…Ron has held off much longer than he ever thought he could.

"Tell you what, Wade…let me think about it…Ron out." Ron said and turned off his Kimmunicator.

Ron knew that Wade was right. Staying away from Kim this long had been torture…but so had been being near her. He had been watching her ever since they rescued her dad from Drakken's lair. She was acting with Eric in hopes of finding out who sent him…Ron doubted that she caught the fact Mitchell wasn't even human yet. At any rate…he was tired…tired of seeing Kim in pain and tired of being in pain himself. He had allot of thinking to do and a important decision to make.

* * *

The next day…

Kim sighed as she walked alone to her locker. Ron had been being a little nicer around her but still barely acknowledged her existence. She had been adamant on her investigation of Eric and was disgusted when she found out he was some sort of Robot. A very good one with carefully programmed emotions and human-like mannerisms.

As soon as she opened her locker door Wade's face popped on the screen. "Kim! We have a major 911 from Global Justice!" Wade exclaimed.

"What's the sitch…should……..Ron….help with this one?" She asked.

"No time…I haven't been able to contact him." Wade explained. "Anyways…Professor Dementor has stolen the "Doomsday Disk", a CD with all the launch programs for nukes world wide!"

"I'm not going to butter this up for you Kim. " Wade said. "This will be an extremely dangerous mission. Dementor has upgraded his henchmen with cybernetic armor and impact proof shields. He has weapons systems on line all over his island and his henchmen are armed to kill. You will need to use stealth in this mission…get in, get the disk and get out. Dr. Director has already sent a VTOL to pick you up along with some equipment needed."

"Alright, Wade, I'll take the mission." Kim said firmly.

"Kim are you sure…you might get hurt….or…killed." Wade said worriedly.

Kim gave him a sad smile, truth be told at this point she didn't really care weather she lived or died…without Ron her life wasn't worth living. "I'm sure Wade….tell Dr. Director I'm on my way."

Wade never got the chance to say anything more as Kim shut off her computer. She stared at the blank screen for a moment and then shut the door after she fished out a white envelope.

Monique had witnessed most of the conversation and was really worried. So she walked up to Kim who turned around and looked at her a bit surprised.

"Girl…are you sure you wanna go on a mission that dangerous?" She asked.

"I have to Monique, someone has to stop Dementor. It's no big….so don't worry." Kim said and then put the envelope into her friends hand. "Look….if by chance I don't make it back…could you please give this to Ron?"

"I will….if you tell me what it is." Monique stated.

Kim shifted nervously. "It's my will…and a letter. If I don't survive this I want Ron to have my stuff…just….don't tell him where I went okay…..I….gotta go…" Kim said and took off like a shot so no one could see the tears that were starting to well up in her eyes.

Monique just stood there horror struck, a sudden bad feeling lurched in her stomach. She had the feeling that Kim knew she was walking off to her death and she didn't care and that really scared Monique.

"Oh god….I….I got to find Ron!" Monique exclaimed and dashed off to find him.

* * *

A little over two hours later Monique finally found Ron in the gym training. Ron stops when he saw her and noticed she was clutching a white envelope, he also notices she looks rather pale and upset.

"Hey Monique….what's wrong….and what's with the letter?" Ron asked with concern.

Monique hid the letter behind her back quickly…she needed to let Ron in on this gently or he would blow his top. "Ummm…uhhh…I…it's nothing really. " Monique stuttered.

Ron's other senses had been bothering him today but now they were going nuts…something was very wrong. "Monique…I can tell when people are lying to me….what ever that is it's important…now spill." Ron said firmly but not angrily.

Monique was in a jam…she wasn't sure what to do….Kim hadn't wanted Ron to know. She was about to say something when Ron's hand whipped behind her and grabbed the letter.

Ron immediately recognized Kim's handwriting, his brow furrowed with confusion and curiosity as Monique just watched him worriedly. Ron tore the envelope open and got something he hoped never to see.

_The last Will and Testament of Kimberly Anne Possible._

_I Kimberly Anne Possible, being of sound mind and body and not under duress of outside sources, do bequeath this installment to be my last will and testament. To Ronald Dean Stoppable. My best friend of fourteen years I do bequeath all of my possessions at the time of my parting._

_Signed_

_Kimberly Anne Possible_

_Witnessed by_

_James Timothy Possible_

_Anne Marie Possible _

Every light in the gym flickered madly as Ron's power levels shot up higher than ever before. His eyes were glowing brightly and flashing through so many colors no one would have been able to determine which color his eyes were at any given second. A second piece of paper was behind the will and he pulled it out and began to read as his hand trembled.

_Dearest Ron_

_If you are reading this then I have died on a mission or one of our enemies finally got the better of me. I know we haven't been on speaking terms for a long time now and I don't blame you for hating me…I hate myself for what I did to you. But there is something you need to know. Ron…I love you…I died loving you and I will spend my eternity loving you. My only regret was never telling you while I was alive. I tried so many times in the past couple of months to make up for the horrible thing I did to you, but you didn't want to hear it and I don't blame you. _

_Please don't try to find out what happened to me, without having you in my life it just wasn't worth living anyways. I don't want you to live thinking that you pushed me to this…I know the risks involved with a mission and I take them knowing what might happen. Please live out the rest of your live with the person you love and someone that deserves you. _

_My only request is that you continue the work we started all those years ago. You're a wonderful man Ron Stoppable and a fighter. I could never rest in peace if you gave everything up because I died. Please…promise me that you will continue._

_Love always and forever_

_Kim Possible_

Ron dropped the letter and will to the floor, he felt as if he had been punched in the gut. A sudden sick feeling sank in as a large lump settled into his throat and stomach. This was his fault…he just knew it was his fault…but…maybe there was time to fix this.

Ron turned to Monique who had just finished reading the letter. She was sobbing and looked like she was going to get sick.

"Monique." Ron said softly as his eyes glowed blue. "Do you have any idea where Kim went? I need to know….I might be able to save her." Ron said.

"I…I'm not sure…" Monique sobbed. "S…she left about two hours ago…GJ called her in on a very dangerous mission."

Ron's eyes flared red before shifting to cold chocolate brown. He jerked out his Kimmunicator and hit the direct line to GJ HQ.

"Agent Stoppable?" Betty asked confused. "I thought you would be with Ms Possible…what happened?" She asked.

"I just got her friggin last will and testament that's what the hell happened!" Ron roared as anger shot through him.

"WHAT!" Betty exclaimed. "But….we sent her out to retrieve the Doomsday Disk from Dementor about two hours ago…how did this happen?" She asked upset.

"Kim and I haven't been on speaking terms for a long while now!" Ron exclaimed…GJ was supposed to know this stuff. "Send the damn location information to "Talon", I'm going in!"

Dr. Director nodded and signed off as Wade popped on. "Wade! Send "Talon" to pick me up ASAP I gotta go after Kim…now!"

"On it!" Wade exclaimed and began preparations. "Your VTOL will be landing in the football field any second…Wade out."

"I swear to god!" Ron growled. "If Dementor has hurt her in any way…he will wish he was never spawned!"

"Ron…keep your head clear Baby Boy." Monique said soothingly. "Just promise…that you will both come back…please." She pleaded.

Ron nodded and Monique leaned up to kiss him good luck but Ron gently stopped her. She knew the moment had come…it hurt…but not as much as she thought it would.

"I'm sorry….Monique….but I can't do this anymore." Ron said softly. "I do love you…but not in the way you want or need me too…I'm sorry…"

"It's because you love Kim isn't it?" She asked softly.

"Yes….I'm sorry…" Ron answered feeling bad.

Monique shook her head. "Don't be sorry Baby Boy, I knew a long time ago that you loved her. Still friends?" She asked taking off his pendant.

Ron placed his hand over hers and shook his head. "Yes we are still friends…always will be. You will always have a special place in my heart Monique…keep the pendant, I want you to have it." Ron said with a small but sad smile.

Monique smiled as a tear trickled down her cheek. "Thanks…I'll take good care of it…now be careful out there and bring her home in one piece…and take care of yourself…_Warrior_." She said softly.

Ron nodded and pecked her forehead. "I will Baby Girl…I promise."

Ron then turned and ran out of the gym at top speed towards the football field. There waiting for him was the black and crimson VTOL "Talon". Once aboard Ron dressed in his mission gear, ninja garb and dual utility belts. He left his guns in their compartment, he wouldn't need them.

Monique watched with tears in her eyes as "Talon" took to the air. Ron's other friends gathered around and watched as the craft zoomed out of sight. This was it…the breaking point had arrived. If Ron couldn't save Kim…then…the Destroyer would be all that remained of their friend.

* * *

Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night toss and turn and dream of what i need

Kim cried out in pain as she hit the floor once again. Her clothes were ripped in several spots; she had large cuts and bruises all over her battered body. She was having trouble seeing and breathing. Blood flowed freely from open wounds, her mouth, nose and ears. She was sure she has several shattered ribs and her left arm was broken. Yet she stood back up weakly as Dementor's henchmen closed in on her.

"Vell…boys." Dementor said cockily. "After you are done beating her have a little fun before disposing of the body." The short man said and laughed cruelly.

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

This was it…she was going to die. She could already feel her life slipping from her but she would not give Dementor the satisfaction of knowing she was defeated. She stood as straight as she could and looked defiantly at the height challenged mad man.

**_"BOOOOOOMMMMMMM!"_**

Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet

An explosion rocked through the area and a black clad figure crashed through the wall and stopped between Kim and the armored henchmen. Kim let out a weak gasp as she saw Ron. "DEMENTOR!" Ron roared with rage.

"So the buffoon sidekick has come to the rescue, you have got to be kidding me!" Dementor laughed.

Ron looked at Kim's battered and bloody form. Pure unhindered rage shot through him. "Kim….get someplace safe…I'll handle the rest….do you know where the disk is?"

Kim weakly pulled the disk out of her pocket. "Smash it." Ron said. Kim shattered the disk on the floor and slumped against the cliff wall of the lair. "Rest now Kim…you deserve it."

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

As Ron turns to face Dementor Kim slumps the rest of the way down to the floor. To weak to speak, her eyes grow dull and finally close…she lays unmoving as her life slowly starts to fade away.

"I hope you got a burial policy short shit!" Ron growled. "Cause your ass is mine!"

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me

Dementor just huffed at his foe and ordered his henchmen to attack. Ron's eyes flashed bright crimson. "Sorry boys but you're fired!" Ron snarled. His hands ignited with flames burning white hot. "Ashes to ashes….buts to dust….FIREBALL!" Ron roared and shot a massive ball of white hot fire at the henchmen.

Dementor watched in stunned horror as half of his henchmen were incinerated and their armor melted. The rest of the henchmen took one look at Ron's glowing crimson eyes and began to run.

Ron suddenly appeared in front of them, a murderous look on his features. "No Mercy!" He spat and incinerated them like their companions.

Ron then shot off at Dementor only to get blasted back a couple of feet by a energy shield. Dementor got a superior smirk on his face and he began shooting at Ron with a plasma gun.

Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood

Ron ignored the shots and they impacted with his body and then sent several thousand volts via lightning bolt at Dementor. The short mad man howled in pain as his body hit the control console and broke his shield device. Ron walked up to him and grabbed him by the throat savagely.

Dementor stared fearfully into the glowing crimson eyes of Ron Stoppable. "Did you order what happened to her…did you have your men beat Kim?" Ron growled.

"What if I did?" Dementor wheezed.

"Answer the question unless you want a slow painful death." Ron threatened.

"Yeah I did…I enjoyed watching the little bitch scream in pain…pity you couldn't have seen it…but…you won't kill me…you don't have it in you." Dementor challenged.

An evil grin crossed Ron's lips that made Dementor's blood run cold. "Enjoy Oblivion." Ron snarled and snapped his neck before setting his body on fire. Dementor's screams and wails of pain silenced only moments later and his scorched and burnt corpse fell to the floor and broke into several pieces.

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

The Kimmunicator then chirped and Ron answered to find a frantic and upset Wade. "Ron! It's Kim….she….she….she's…go…gone….I…lost her pulse..." Wade said in tears.

Ron shot over to her and checked…sure enough there was no pulse and she was deathly pale. "Like hell she is Wade." Ron said. "I'm taking her back to Talon…you know what I have to do." Ron said with grim determination.

"Ron no!" Wade shouted. "You can't…you could die if you try that!"

"I will NOT lose another person I LOVE, DAMMIT!" Ron growled. "I can use my own life energy to restore hers and heal her wounds…I got to try it!" Ron said as he gingerly picked Kim's comatose form up.

"Alright…Talon is ready…please…be careful Ron…I don't want to lose you both." Wade pleaded.

"I will buddy…I'll call in as soon as I can…Ron out." Ron said and put his device into his pocket…he had yet to notice his own wounds from the plasma blasts, thankfully they were mostly healed.

* * *

On board the Talon Ron gingerly laid Kim's battered body down on a small bed in the rear cabin. He then shrugged off his tattered ninja tunic and summoned his powers.

Grabbing hold of Kim's limp hands he began to send his power into her body. Using its energy to mend her broken bones and heal her wounds. Their bodies were bathed in beautiful multi-colored light as her wounds began to seal up.

Within moments he had healed her but she had yet to regain her heart beat. "Dammit KP….don't do this to me…not back to me KP…" Ron grunted as he pushed all his power and even his own soul into her.

Kim's lungs suddenly filled with air again as her heart began beating once more. It was slow at first but it was picking up to a steady and healthy beat. "C'mon….just….a…little bit…more…." Ron said weakly as blood began to flow from his nose.

Ron let go of Kim as her eyes fluttered open. He was almost completely drained of power and he fell to his knees as his body gave out. Kim's eyes shot over to Ron and she gasped in horror, he was pale and bleeding from wounds on his body and out his mouth and nose.

"Ron!" She exclaimed and sat up…for some reason she felt as if she had a long restful sleep. "Wha….what happened!" She asked franticly.

Ron looked up at her and smiled weakly. His power would recharge itself in time and his wounds would heal. He coughed up some blood. "You're….safe now….K…P…..safe…." Ron tailed off as he dropped to the floor and moved no more.

"RON! NOOOOO!" Kim screamed.

* * *

Disclaimer : We do not own Kim Possible

Authors : DragonMaster & Doug4422 aka Epic Quest INC.

"_**Holding out for a Hero"**_

_**By : Bonnie Tyler**_


	10. Mending Wounds

_**So the Drama - Diablo**_

Chapter 10 : Mending Wounds

Kim dropped to the floor and began checking Ron over. He was sleeping…and coughing up blood. His pulse was fine and seemed to be steady but he was so pale. She lifted him up as best she could and placed him on the bed as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"K...P….don't die….please…." Ron muttered in his sleep. "Please….no more pain…won't hurt you….anymore….please…"

As Ron tossed about in his sleep and muttered, blood would dribble out of his nose and mouth. Kim grabbed her Kimmunicator in near panic and called Wade.

"Wade!" She cried out. "It's…it's Ron! I don't know what's wrong with him! He just passed out and he's bleeding and hacking up blood!"

"Kim!...thank god you're safe." Wade said with relief, if she had died Ron would have…he shuddered to think of it. "Kim…calm down…I've been monitoring Ron's vitals and power levels. He's fine…just exhausted, a little banged up and experiencing power burn out."

"But…how…why…what happened!" Kim asked upset.

"Ron found out what happened as you know and came to rescue you." Wade stated. "To the how…he used all of his power he had within him and even some of his soul to keep you from dying…you were clinically dead for a few minutes." Wade said and Kim blanched. "As for the why….he said and I quote…"I will not lose another person I love.", it's as simple as that."

Kim dropped to her knees…Ron loved her…but why? She didn't deserve even his friendship. "Why Wade…I…I don't understand?" Kim asked through sobs.

Wade sighed. "Kim…look…Ron, he's loved you for a real long time. You have always been the most important thing to him…even above his own needs and feelings. Think about the Prophecy Kim…and then think about all that has happened the past couple of years…it will come to you…Wade out." Wade said and disappeared from the small screen.

Memories and thoughts of the prophecy assaulted her mind as she looked at Ron's pale form that was in a fitful sleep. She began to rethink parts of her memories…parts that had been confusing but she had brushed them aside. She remembered how the prophecy mentioned the façade Ron had used was his way of protecting his loved ones…but it was really her that he was trying to protect…so she didn't have to share his burdens…even though she would have gladly done so.

All those times he had let himself get humiliated, beat up and treated like dirt…he did all that for her. All those times when he would show superhuman abilities and powers…they only came out when she was in danger. Then her betrayal of him because she couldn't get past her own insecurities and selfishness…or Eric. Now even after she hurt him so bad…he put his life on the line not once but twice for her and her family and expected nothing in return. It was all because he loved her…a love she knew she didn't deserve but yet couldn't live without. _"It must be a "Possible" pairing or the bond shall not forge and the lineage will cease." _That simple line from the prophecy filtered through her mind.

Kim let out a gasp of realization as tears flowed harder down her cheeks. She had known about the prophecy before everything went so bad and yet she failed to see the most obvious part. It was her…she was the Maiden that was foretold, it was her…she was the one…the only one that could keep Ron from becoming the Destroyer. She was his soul mate…it made sense now…the ability to know what the other was thinking, the shared dreams and their need to be with each other.

Kim felt sick…because of her…Ron might become the destroyer of the entire planet. She couldn't let that happen…she had to let him know how she feels about him…to let him know his feelings are returned. She had to right what went so wrong.

As she was lost in her thoughts Ron's power levels began to recharge themselves slowly. It would take time before he was back to full strength but it was enough to start healing his wounds.

"KIM!" Ron cried out and sat bolt upright in the small bed onboard Talon. He had been having nightmares that even with his powers poured into her body…that it hadn't been enough to save her.

"Ron!" Kim exclaimed as he looked around wildly. "I'm right here….Ron I'm here!" Kim said and clutched to his arm.

Ron's head jerked around and saw Kim clutched to his arm. He felt so weak and tired but he needed to see that Kim was alright. To Kim's surprise and delight Ron pulled her into a almost desperate embrace.

"KP….you're alright….I…thought….you…were dead…" Ron said weakly. "Please…don't die…" He said as his consciousness started to drift away again.

Kim could tell that Ron was fighting will all the energy he had left to stay awake as he hugged her. Ron then let her go and began to get out of the bed. He was still so weak from burn out that he stumbled and fell back into the bed.

"Ron….stay down, you need to rest and recharge your powers." Kim said softly.

"I'll…be fine….you need to sleep…more than I do…" Ron said weakly not realizing that he had restored her energy as well.

"I'm fine Ron…see, my injuries are healed, there's nothing wrong, now…get some rest okay." Kim said trying to ease him back into the bed.

"By the way…thanks, thanks for coming after me, that's two I owe you now." Kim said with a small smile.

Ron laid down and shook his head weakly. "You don't…owe me a thing….KP…I just did what I had….to, to keep….you safe…" Ron replied tiredly.

"You have been doing that for a long time now…haven't you?" Kim asked softly.

"……..Yeah….." Ron said and hacked up a bit more blood.

"Alright, Ron, get some sleep…doctors order…let me handle the rest from here." She said with tears pooling in her eyes.

"Okay….KP….you win….but….I….don't want….to be……alone anymore…." Ron said half awake and passed out from exhaustion. As he slept Kim saw a single tear leak out of his left eye as he shivered a bit. His body was then surrounded with a soft multi-colored glow as his powers began to recharge themselves.

"You won't be alone anymore, Ron, I promise." Kim whispered.

* * *

A short time later Wade had called in and told Kim that due to their distance away he could not pilot "Talon" back by remote and since Ron was the only one who knew how to pilot the VTOL they would have to wait until he was strong enough to do so.

Wade gave Kim the instructions on how to start the auto landing mode so they could land on the island that was near to Dementor's now obliterated lair. Wade of coarse was lying about the whole thing, he could of easily gotten them back home but he knew that they both needed some time alone so he set it up so they could, he even had permission ready from Kim's parents…they also wanted the two teens to fix things between them and this was a perfect time. Wade deduced that it would take nearly 48 hours or more before Ron was charged back up enough to have regular functions and about four days total before he was back to full strength. So this gave Kim and Ron at least two days to fix things.

Kim not aware of Wade's plan walked back into the med-bay of "Talon" and sat next to Ron who was still asleep. Though he was sleeping his powers had returned enough that his mind was aware of everything around him, he would have to thank Wade when he gets back for this chance to fix things.

"Ron…these past months have been so horrible." Kim said quietly, she felt the need to talk. "It's been torture to know how bad I hurt you…it hurt me so much."

_"Me too…"_ Ron thought.

"I…feel so worthless and pathetic. I know you need time to get over this, but…I need you Ron, I need you more than anything…I'm nothing without you." Kim said as tears began to stream down her cheeks again.

_"I'm here now KP, I'm sorry I hurt you too…please don't cry…" _Ron thought as a tear of his own leaked out of his sleeping eyes.

"I…I can't do it, Ron, I can't live alone anymore, I can't live without you. Without you in my life…it has no meaning anymore, you are my life…you have been for a real long time and I blew it. I just can't do this anymore…you…mean more to me than life itself…I….I can't live without you and I don't want to…" Kim sobbed into her hands.

She let out a slight gasp as she felt a cold and weak hand touch her arm and give it a weak squeeze.

"I'm here…now KP….please…don't cry." Ron said in a weak tone as he sat up slightly.

"Ron I….I'm so, so sorry…I never meant anything that I said. I swear I never meant to hurt you like that…I don't even know why I said it….I…I need you in my life Ron, please don't leave me alone anymore…I can't picture my life without you in it." Kim said through her tears.

"I…know KP….I'm sorry…I hurt….you too….I promise….I won't again…" Ron said softly.

"Ron…" Kim said softly. "I'm the one who should apologize; I'm the one who said those horrible things, which never should have happened if I had been a better friend."

"No…KP." Ron said as strongly as he could. "We both…made…mistakes. I…never should….have kept those….secrets from…you…had I….been a better…friend…myself….the situation…would have never….had a chance…to start." Ron muttered weakly and shivered. "I….I…feel so…..c…cold…." He stuttered and fell back to the bed and shivered.

Kim grabbed a blanket and put it around him. "I…missed you so much, Ron…I missed you so much…" She said through sobs.

"I…missed….you too…K…P…" Ron said half asleep and still shivering.

Kim gave him a soft smile…she knew she didn't deserve his forgiveness and yet he was willing to give it to her. She had the second chance she had been wishing so badly for and this time…she wasn't going to screw it up.

She quickly checked him over and he was as cold as ice. She figured it was from the combination of blood loss and power burn out. But she was afraid he might go Hypo-thermic if she didn't find a way to warm him up…she knew the best way to do it…and she hoped Ron wouldn't get upset about it.

Kim quickly disrobed from her shredded mission clothes. She could see from the small window in the room it was already night time so she might as well rest while she gets Ron's body temperature back to normal levels. She had a bright pink blush on her cheeks as she stripped Ron to his boxers and then climbed in next to him and snuggled up to him…which was like cuddling up to a ice berg.

Ron felt her get into bed through his half awake mind. When she cuddled up to him he snapped awake as he felt a complete lack of clothing on her body. He flushed crimson but remained silent to let her keep her dignity, he knew she was trying to get his body temp stabilized and skin to skin contact was the best way to transfer heat.

"…..Thank….you…..KP….." Ron said and let sleep claim him again.

Kim blushed deeper but smiled at Ron. "I…I love you, Ron, I love you…so much." She whispered and drifted off into sleep herself, not seeing the small smile that graced Ron's lips.

* * *

By the time Ron had awakened a full day and night had passed. It was now early morning of the second day. As he woke he felt another presence with him and remembered what had happened.

Ron looked down and noticed Kim's head resting on his chest, her arms wrapped around him and legs intertwined with his. _"Oh…boy…."_ Ron thought with a blush as he felt her rather firm and bare breasts pressed into his side.

Fighting off a blush Ron gently untangled himself from her. A large portion of his power had replenished itself and he felt much better, still a bit weak but able to handle normal activities and functions if need be.

As he got out of the bed he caught sight of a bright red pair of lace panties. Ron gulped loudly and covered her up so he didn't seem like a pervert. "Get some rest KP…you deserve it." He said softly and gave her a peck on the forehead.

Kim's sleeping face frowned a bit from the loss of Ron's body as she snuggled deeper into the warm blankets. "Love…….Ron….." She muttered in her sleep with a smile.

Ron smiled at her as he pulled on his jeans from the other day. "Me too, KP, me too." He said and went to the cockpit.

Once there he started up the systems and started the engines. After raising Talon to a high hover he engaged the auto hover option and went to the small galley next to the med-bay to make him and Kim some breakfast.

It was a modest meal of some freeze dried fruits, cereal bars, some bottled juice and water. He would see that she got a better meal once they got back to Middleton.

After setting everything up in the cockpit, Ron turned on the auto pilot for a few moments so he could go wake up Kim.

"Hey…KP….it's time to wake up, we're heading home." Ron said as he put out some of his spare clothes for her, they would be big but they were better than her shredded mission clothes.

"Huh…what?" Kim asked sleepily. "We're heading home?" She asked and sat bolt upright.

As she did this the blanket pooled around her stomach revealing herself to Ron fully. Ron being a gentleman blushed and turned around for her modesty. Kim looked down and noticed she had just given Ron a good show; she turned beetroot but didn't bother to try to cover herself up as he was turned around.

"I…left you some of my spare clothes since your mission clothes were ruined." Ron said quietly. "Once your dressed come on up to the cockpit, I have some breakfast there waiting for you." Ron then left to let Kim get dressed with privacy.

Kim knew Ron had gotten an eyeful and she didn't really mind. If his reaction was anything to go by…he liked what he saw. She giggled to herself and got dressed in the clothes Ron had left for her, she was delighted at the fact that they smelled just like him but they were pretty big on her.

"Alright tower…ETA is thirty minutes, have the hanger ready for landing." Ron said into the radio as Kim walked in.

"Roger that Talon, your personal hanger will be ready when you arrive." A man said over the radio and then cut the communication line.

"…Talon?" Kim asked. "Thanks for breakfast…are you feeling better?"

"No big…and yeah I'm feeling better…thanks." Ron answered. "This is "Talon" My personal VTOL, it's part of several projects that Wade and I were working on for Team Possible."

"Wow…" Kim muttered impressed. "I like."

"Thanks…it took us well over a year to design her and then we used the parts from old GJ VTOL's to build her." Ron said and looked at his VTOL with pride.

"It looks like a labor of love…you must really enjoy flying her." Kim commented before taking a long drink of orange juice.

"Yeah…I do like it." Ron said. "We…also designed on for you too…just finished the plans a few days ago." He added quietly.

"I'm flattered." Kim said with a blush. "Ron…what I said when you were out…did you hear any of it?" She asked a bit nervously.

Ron nodded. "Yeah…I heard everything."

Kim blushed again. "I…meant every word of it…I…." Kim trailed off, she knew what she wanted to say but she was afraid to say it.

Ron smiled at her; he knew what she wanted to say and could see that she was afraid. Though some of the pain was still there he knew it was time to let it go…he loved her and he wasn't going to let foolish pride get in the way anymore.

"I know KP…I….love you too." Ron said softly.

Kim gasped. "Y…you heard me say that?" She asked.

"Yeah…I did." Ron answered.

"But…what about Monique?" She asked, tears pooling in her eyes again.

Ron sighed. "She knew…how I felt for you all along. We talked it over and decided it would be best if we were just friends. I think we're actually closer now then when we were dating." Ron said.

"I'm so sorry Ron…I never wanted that to happen I…." Kim's words were silenced as Ron placed his finger on her lips.

"Don't be sorry KP, she was fine with it and said she knew it was coming. She was also really worried and scared for you….I was too….I was afraid I'd lose you before I got to tell you how I felt." Ron said softly.

Kim leapt into the pilot's seat with Ron and hugged him strongly as she wept into his bare shoulder. She couldn't believe her luck. She had fully expected Ron to hate her and never forgive her but yet he not only forgave her but admitted he loved her. Kim felt as if the hole in her heart had filled once again as she was held by the man she loved.

Ron gently pulled Kim away from him and brushed away some of her tears with his thumb. He had missed her so much, his life felt empty without her in it. They smiled shyly at each other for a moment and then as if drawn together their lips touched softly.

The kiss started off soft and tender but deepened when Ron brushed her lips with his tongue, she readily opened her mouth to him and their tongues met in a gentle and passionate dance. Kim let out a moan as their kiss grew in passion. At this moment nothing existed around them…it was just them and their love for each other…a love that was finally free to be explored.

As the kiss broke Ron felt Kim go limp in his arms, she had a dazed look, her eyes were glazed over and her smile was dreamy. Ron sighed and smiled as he pulled her into a more comfortable position and she laid her head on his shoulder, he chuckled slightly as her long ginger locks tickled his bare back.

"I have wanted to do that again ever since the Moodulator incident." Kim said dreamily.

"I've wanted to do that for easily three and a half years now. I don't count the Moodulators since you were being controlled by them at the time." Ron said with a light chuckle.

Kim blushed again…that was only partially true. The Moodulators didn't create her emotions they just amplified them and made her lose what ever blocks she had on them.

"So….now what?" Kim asked.

"Well…for now we need to keep things under wraps." Ron said. "Only our close friends and family can know about this. I have a feeling that there is more to this whole thing than just Eric and then there's Drakken and Monkey Fist…I found out Fiske has been funding blue boy. But…when this is all over…I'd like everyone to know that you are my girlfriend…that is…if that's what you want." Ron said the last part a bit shyly.

"You better believe it Warrior Boy." Kim said with a grin before planting another big one on him.

* * *

A while later "Talon" landed at Middleton International at Ron's private landing area that was next to the GJ landing facilities. Kim was impressed with the fact that Ron had his own hanger…a large one at that with several other VTOL's in the process of being built.

She was ecstatic when Ron showed her a blue and white one…one that was to be hers. Ron had told her he wanted to name it "Sky Fox" but decided it would be best if she did. Kim loved the name and told him as much followed with a kiss that dared to drain what power he had regained.

As the two now very happy teens exited the hanger a black limo with the GJ insignia on it pulled up. Dr. Director had come to personally drive them home and take their report…she also had some special news for Ron.

After a quick apology to Kim for sending her on such a dangerous mission without proper back up, Kim had accepted and told her that the mission had been a blessing in disguise. Betty was happy to see the two heroes getting along again and a bit jealous to boot…she could see that they were now more than just friends.

"I am glad to see that you both have worked things out between the two of you and that the mission was a success." Betty said with a smile. "I have some news for you Mr. Stoppable." She said turning her attention to Ron.

"Really….what is it?" Ron asked curiously.

"Well…seeing as how you have been for the past months, saving the world solo and after this last mission….I had a long talk with the United States government and the President. Mrs. Lanford has used her authority as the president to authorize this." Betty said handing Ron a document. "It is a document stating that due to services rendered to not only the United States but to the United Nations as well that you Ronald Dean Stoppable are to be granted full Immunity. You will no longer have to fear government officials coming in and wanting to experiment on you anymore. Further more you are also given the rank of full Commander of the Armed forces and have unlimited clearance so that you may help when needed. None of these come with any price and you are free to live your life as you wish."

"Ron! This is so Wonderful!" Kim exclaimed happily.

"Yeah it is…I don't really have to hide what I am anymore but it's nice to know I don't have anything to fear from the government too." Ron said with a smile.

"We also have one more offer…this is for you both." Dr. Director said catching both teens attention. "Global Justice would like to have Team Possible as a branch of its organization. You will still be a freelance team as you always have been. The only difference is that the government will pay you and any other members of your team as law enforcement officials with the pay rate of a member of the CIA or FBI…you will also have access to their mainframes so that you can help with their investigations. Since Team Impossible has joined GJ we would like Team Possible to fully take their place." Betty stated.

Ron looked at Kim and smiled. "You're the leader KP, it's your call. I'll do what ever you want." He said.

Kim returned the smile and pecked him on the cheek. "We accept as long as we can run the team just as it has been." Kim stated.

"Agreed." Betty said with a smile. "We will give assistance when ever we can. You should think of making a base of operations in the near future though, it will be much simpler on you both."

The two teens nodded as the limo pulled up to the Possible home. They got out of the car and thanked Betty for the ride home. They watched the limo drive away with smiles on their faces…for the first time in months…life seemed to finally start heading in the right direction for them both.

* * *

Disclaimer : We do not own Kim Possible

Authors : DragonMaster & Doug4422


	11. Alpha and Omega

_**So the Drama - Diablo**_

Chapter 11 : Alpha and Omega

"Dr D., I really don't think this whole thing is such a good idea." Shego said, shuddering at the memory of Ron Stoppable beating the tar out of her ninjas.

"Nonsense Shego, the plan is coming along as scheduled. Kim Possible and the Buffoon are separated and my army of war class machines has been distributed world wide…now all we need to do is finish with the control towers and Global domination will be MINE!" Drakken ranted.

"I agree with Shego, we must keep a better eye on Stoppable and get rid of him if at all possible." Monkey Fist said from across the table. "The time of awakening is extremely close!"

Shego nodded. "When I went to kidnap Nakasumi in Japan, Stoppable took apart my trained ninjas like they were trainees! You heard what Fiske told us about Stoppable…he's not a normal human…he has powers!"

Drakken growled and slammed his fist down on the table. "And I have told both of you fools that you over-estimate him! When the time comes it will not matter how powerful the buffoon is, my army will tear him apart!" Drakken snapped.

Fiske stood up and shook his head. "Don't say I didn't bloody well warn you Drakken, Stoppable will come eventually and god help us all when he does." Fiske stopped for a moment and closed his eyes, they then snapped open with a look of fear in them. "The time is coming…the awakening is at hand…but…something feels off about it." A look of terror crossed his features. "The prophecy…it's been forced to alter itself…he is becoming both Warrior and Destroyer!"

"What are you babbling about?" Drakken asked annoyed.

"Stoppable…his power feels…vastly different, like it's a mixture of pure good and evil." Fiske shuddered. "If the evil takes control…this world is doomed to a fate worse than either of you two could ever imagine." Fiske walked out of the command room shaky and pale.

Shego was getting freaked at this point. She had read all of Fiske's notes and data on Stoppable and his powers; she had seen a copy of the prophecy. This whole situation was getting way to out of hand for her taste. She was a thief and a villain but she was not stupid nor was she a cold-blooded murderer. She knew all to well that hundreds maybe even thousands would die in Drakken's little plot to take over the world…it left a rather nasty taste in her mouth thinking about it.

"Dr Drakken…. I'm out." Shego said standing up. "This whole scheme of yours is going way off the scale. I don't want to have a hand in the deaths of hundreds. You and Fiske are on your own from here on out." She said and started walking away.

She froze at the sound on a gun loading behind her. When she turned around, Drakken was standing there with a handgun pointed at her and an insane smile.

"Now, now, Shego…you can't leave now." Drakken sneered. "I can't have any information leaks or liabilities. So…you can either stay or you can die…the choice is yours."

Shego's eyes widened in shock, Drakken had finally lost what little mind he had left. She knew remaining would be a death sentence…but leaving…if she could escape…she might have a chance.

Throwing a bolt of Plasma at Drakken, Shego turned and ran for the nearest window.

"Death it is then…" Drakken said calmly,

**_"BANG BANG BANG BANG!"_**

Drakken watched with sick satisfaction as a bullet impacted with his former laky as she went through the third story window. He looked out the window to see Shego laying face down on the ground and not moving, he smirked and left to get more work done…his plans would be realized.

Shego felt searing pain as she weakly looked up at the window she jumped from. She never thought Drakken would go as far as this. Wincing in pain Shego stood up weakly and limped away…she needed to find a safe place to go and heal her wounds.

* * *

Kim and Ron had enjoyed the day all to themselves. Her parents were gone at work and would be home later. It gave them plenty of time to talk things out, apologize and solidify their relationship and new status.

Although Ron's powers weren't fully charged yet they were enough that he could go about normal daily things. Ron had told her that his powers should be fully restored within a day or so…maybe sooner. What he hadn't told her was that he was feeling strange, something was happening with his powers and he wasn't sure just what it was…yet.

At the moment they were cuddled up on the couch, Kim happily snuggled into his side, a look of bliss on her face. Things had turned out so much better than she had ever dreamed they would. Ron was her boyfriend now and she could be free to express how she felt about him, her only regret was she didn't let him know her feelings sooner.

The familiar sound of a street bike sounded off as Eric pulled into her driveway. Ron stiffened and Kim scowled at having their peace ruined by that…thing.

"Go see what Mitchell wants, KP…I'll be close by." Ron said and shimmered for a moment before vanishing from sight. "Invisibility does have its perks." He said from nowhere.

Kim answered the door. "Hey babe, I heard you had a rough mission, are you alright?" Eric asked in well acted out concern.

Kim fought an urge to throttle him. "No big…a strong GJ agent helped me out." Kim said offhandedly.

"That's good…I was worried." Eric said and gave her a chaste kiss, she wanted to throw up, she could feel Ron simmering behind her. "Well…I was on my way home so I decided to check in with you. I'll see you later babe!" He said happily and trotted out to his bike and rode off.

Kim closed the door and growled at it as if it were Eric. Ron watched her, bemused with her reactions to the robotic prick now that she knew what he was and they had, had their talk.

Ron's power sense started tingling in the back of his head; another person with powers was close…very close. Broadening his senses he discovered that it was female and had plasma powers…which could only mean one person…Shego.

"Hey…KP…we got company…I'm gonna go take care of it." Ron said still invisible. "Stay inside and go watch TV, to make them think you don't know they are here."

"Ron…are your powers back completely? I don't want you getting hurt." Kim said a little worried.

She felt an invisible set of lips kiss her forehead. "Don't worry KP, it's just Shego…I can handle her without using my powers if I want to." Ron said.

Kim nodded and heard Ron walk away for a second and then complete silence. She didn't like this…something was wrong…she could feel it.

* * *

Shego limped up to the tree in the Possible's yard. Drakken had managed to put a bullet into her shoulder and she sprained her knee when she jumped out of the window. She also felt like she had some cracked ribs from the fall and she was having trouble seeing straight…. a concussion perhaps. Usually her comet powers helped her heal at an accelerated rate…but with as many wounds as she has at the moment she needed medical attention.

Leaning up against the tree to catch a painful breath, Shego feels something sharp and metallic on her throat. Looking down she sees a glowing emerald green blade.

"Now that I've got your attention…" Ron said coldly as he reappeared. He then looked her over and saw blood seeping from many cuts and a gunshot wound on her shoulder. "What the fuck happened to you?" He asked, his voice showing slight alarm but his face set like stone.

"Drakken…." Shego said weakly…she was having trouble standing up at this point. "Shot me….told him….wanted out….plans…going…t..o….f…ar…" Ron turned the Dragon blade into a armlet as Shego feinted, he caught her and ran for the house.

Kim jumped as the front door slammed open and Ron came in carrying Shego…who was paler green than usual and losing blood. "Ron! What happened?" Kim yelped.

"Not sure…she said that Drakken shot her, she wanted out and that the plan was going to far before she passed out." Ron said and began checking her wounds. "Holy shit….five cracked ribs, a concussion, broken knee cartilage and a nasty gunshot wound." Ron's face turned grim. "Whatever the hell Drakken is up to, she must have tried to get out…he must have done this to her."

"I'll go get the medical supplies…" Kim stopped when Ron raised his hand.

"Don't worry about those…she has some enhanced healing abilities…I'll just use my power to give them a boost." Ron said. "You're going to have to put me to bed again KP…it won't be as bad as last time…just about ten hours rest will be needed since I'm not at full power."

Kim nodded and watched as Ron's body was surrounded by a beautiful multi-colored glow. Ron placed a hand on Shego's stomach and the other on her brow as he pumped his own energy into her body, speeding up her metabolism and healing factor. She watched as the wounds sealed up and color returned to Shego's features. A few seconds later Ron let her go and Shego woke up and gasped for air.

"Stoppable!" She asked in shock. "Wha…what's going on?"

"Gave…you a boost…" Ron swayed a bit and fell over as sleep took him over.

Shego caught the young man quickly before he fell on the floor and gently put him down on the couch. An odd look crossed her features, no one had ever given a crap weather she lived or died and now...one of the people she had tried on several occasions to kill had just saved her life by giving her powers a major boost.

"Thanks Stoppable..." Shego whispered and gave him a peck on the forehead.

Kim felt a slight twinge of jealousy hit her but let it pass, after all it wasn't every day that she got to see someone like Shego show her soft side.

"Now... would you mind explaining what is going on please?" Kim asked and took a seat next to Ron and took one of his hands.

Shego let a small smile cross her lips. "Well Princess it's about time." She said without the usual malice in her tones. "You got a pretty good catch there Kimmie, a shame really... I would have liked a shot with Stoppable."

"It did take me a long time to get my head out of my but, but now that I got Ron back in my life...I'm not letting him go again." Kim said in honesty.

Shego nodded. "A wise choice Kimmie, it's not every day that you find someone who is not only extremely powerful but a nearly perfect guy to boot."

Shego paused for a moment. "Now... the real reason I came here was to warn you both of Drakken's plans." Her face got a pained and disgusted look. "He's finally lost it...the first part of his plan was for you to fall in love with that boy Eric...he's an advanced fusion of Syntho-drone and Bio-droid."

"I know." Kim sighed. "Ron had him pegged as a fake from the get go, but it took me a long time to figure it out and allot of help." She shrugged sadly. "I guess I just didn't want to believe that someone that seemed so perfect could be so wrong, that... and it was a good way for me to avoid confronting my feelings for Ron."

Shego sighed and shook her head. "Look...Prin...Kim, I may not be the nicest person on the face of the planet and I have done lots of bad things in my life but I am also a woman...a woman with feelings and emotions, and like you I prefer to hide them to save me pain." Shego said.

"No matter what I've ever done in my life people have always treated me like some sort of freak of nature. My own brothers treated me like an inferior...hence dropping the hero buisness and going villain. To put it simply...life is a bitch no matter what you do... but for those that are lucky enough to find someone to be with and help them...then it isn't so bad." Shego took a seat and looked at her former enemy.

"Did... did you ever have someone that meant that much to you?" Kim asked, not believing that she was having this conversation with Shego of all people.

Shego shook her head. "No...as a kid all I ever wanted was a friend and all I got was enemies and hero worshippers. I spent my life so withdrawn and closed away from people that the only emotions I really was good at expressing was anger and rage." Shego looked at Ron for a moment. "Ronnie there was getting real close to that himself... guess he was stronger than I am... I wish I knew a guy like him when I was younger...life would of been allot easier then."

"You know...it's never too late to try things again Shego." Kim said. "If you really want to change and go clean, I'd be more than happy to help you, I'm sure Ron would too."

"How do you know that Ron would ever want to help me gain a normal life?" Shego asked a bit bitterly.

Kim smiled. "Because he used his powers to save you just a few minutes ago. Ron wouldn't have saved you for something as petty as getting information out of you...no...he's better than that... Ron sees good in you... and I think I do too." Kim stated.

_Yes... I do sense good in you Shego. _Ron sent telepathically to both women. _If you were, as "evil" as you believe you are then you wouldn't have tried to come and warn us even after being shot by Drakken, you would of just left and saved your own skin. You are safe here with KP and me; we won't let Drakken hurt you anymore and do our best to help you regain a normal life if that is what you truly wish for. _

Shego stared at Ron's sleeping form wide eyed while Kim beamed at her boyfriend. "Damn... how did he do that?" Shego asked in surprise.

"Telepathy, it's one of Ron's powers. Although he shouldn't be using them right now..." She glanced at Ron who looked sound asleep.

Shego shook her head. "Almost drained of power and he can still use telepathy... no wonder Monkey Fist is afraid of him."

"How much does Monkey Fist know about Ron and his powers?" Kim asked.

"Enough... I read through his files and note and found out that Ron was some sort of super human with awesome powers. The Prophecy was also in there...the one about him either saving the world from an army of metal demons or becoming a destroyer." Shego shuddered at the last bit. "According to Fiske... Ron's powers aren't fully awakened yet either."

"Not quite yet... but they will be soon." Kim commented.

Shego looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well... I hope they awaken soon, cause Drakken's little army is prepared to be launched soon."

Kim pursed her lips in thought. "Did Drakken tell you just what kind of army he is using or anything like that?" She asked.

"Not really." Shego sighed. "For once he's been tight lipped about the whole thing. All I know is that he has an army of war machines that are upgraded with your father's invention that he stole. Besides pretty boy Eric... I got nuttin."

* * *

Kim and Shego moved Ron to the guest room so he could sleep in peace and not be disturbed by their talking. It came as a surprise to both women that they had allot in common and once past previous events, enjoyed each others company.

Meanwhile in the guestroom something was taking place that could only be described as truly awesome. Ron's sleeping form was hovering in the air and incased in a strange multi-colored cocoon.

Within this shell created by the mystical powers Ron's body and mind were finally adjusting so that they could properly handle the power he possessed. He had no idea that the trigger was sacrificing part of his own soul to save Kim, that part which now slept within her. To put it simply…Ron had accidentally created a soul bond with Kim and fulfilled the ancient prophecy.

* * *

Miles away Monkey Fist shuddered in fear and rage. It had finally come; Stoppable was fulfilling what should have been his destiny. The power he could feel coming from the direction of Stoppable was god-like. His own power seemed weak and pitiful in comparison.

However…now that the ancient power was awakened perhaps he could take it from Stoppable. Somehow he had to claim what was truly his…he would have to wait and bide his time. When that moronic fool Drakken made his move he too would make his. It would only be a matter of time.

* * *

That night Shego was going to take the couch, Kim had explained the situation to her parents and they offered her a safe place to stay until things cleared. They were also informed that Ron was sleeping in the guest room, when they checked on him he was surrounded by a glowing cocoon.

"Okay…that's not what I was expecting…" James said a bit confused.

Anne looked at her daughter and sighed. "Kimmie…I think you have allot of explaining to do."

Kim sighed as well and motioned for them to follow her out into the living room. Once there the James and Anne took seats next to eachother on the couch while Shego took plopped down on the recliner and Kim sat in a chair.

"I'm really not sure how to explain this to you." Kim said a bit nervously.

"Just try your best dear." Anne said.

"Well the thing is…well…Ron isn't exactly a normal human being." She started.

Anne nodded. "I gathered that much the night he came here looking like he'd been put through a meat grinder and then left the next morning without so much as a blemish." James nodded…he had thought that was a rather odd experience too.

"Don't forget how he rescued me from Drakken's lair, no normal human could fight a mutant squid, underwater and survive an explosion like that unscathed."

Shego looked surprised. "Ron actually fought that beast on its own terms and beat it?"

James grinned. "You got it…he made sushi out of that beastie."

"That's about the size of it." Kim said. "When he was fourteen he got zapped by something we called Mystical Monkey Power, at first I had thought it was a one time thing. But then he kept doing strange things that no normal human could think of doing, running at super speeds, lifting 50 times his body weight and causing electrical equipment to short out."

"I figured that what ever was going on with him was just something that happened every now and then. What I didn't know was that the power Ron was zapped with was nothing more than a trigger…or a key that was supposed to unlock his true power and potential. According to the book I read about it the Stoppable line is known for it's power adepts, the last one before Ron was Jon Stoppable."

"Over time though the Stoppable family line has grown smaller and now Ron is the last male Stoppable on the planet…as it was prophesized. To put it simply Ron is a chosen warrior that is supposed to be this worlds ultimate protector."

"However since the nature of Ron's power was of both good and evil and he is the strongest of the Stoppable line in history…he had two ways he could go. He could either become the warrior…or a Destroyer. The only way for him to not become the Destroyer was to soul bond with his soul mate."

James let out a low whistle. "Damn…I knew there was something at work here but that is huge…"

Anne on the other hand looked a bit more upset. "Then what is he turning into in there…a Warrior or a Destroyer?" She asked alarmed.

Shego answered. "Both actually…" She said and got startled looks from everyone. "Before Drakken tried to kill me for ditching on his scheme, Fiske was going nuts over how the prophecy had altered. He said that Ron's power was now both pure good and pure evil…alpha and omega I guess you could call it." Shego shrugged. "Whatever is going on with Ron is seriously freaking out the monkey man."

James scratched his head in thought. "Well…if his powers effect his personality then Ronald will probably remain the way he is. Being both good and bad would basically make him a neutral wouldn't it?"

"That sounds about right…but what about this soul bonding thing?" Anne asked.

"I…err…think it might have already happened." Kim said with a blush. "I was hurt really bad on my last mission…Ron saved me and then used all of his power and even part of his soul to keep me from dying."

Her parents blinked but smiled nonetheless. "But how can you be sure Kimmie-cub?" James asked.

Kim blushed a bit deeper. "Because…since that happened…I've been able to feel his emotions…that and he…umm…said he loves me…" She trailed off.

Shego smirked; it was always fun to see Kim Possible squirm. Anne looked as if Christmas had come early and James just nodded as if he had expected this to happen eventually.

"So…this means you two are dating now?" Anne asked with a grin and Kim nodded. "That's wonderful! It sure took you two long enough."

"No kidding." Shego commented. "If they had kept that old pace up it would have been only a matter of time before they tried to rape eachother during one of their missions." She laughed and Kim turned beetroot.

"Maybe I should remind Ronald that I have a deep space probe with his name on it at the space center…" James mused.

"DADDY!" Kim shouted.

"James Timothy Possible…don't you even DARE!" Anne threatened.

James gulped slightly and gave a nervous chuckle. "I was only joking…I'm sure Ronald is a responsible young man…heh…heh…"

* * *

Ron looked out over the vast expanses of his inner self. It was a vast miasma of energy that was divided into three layers for mind, body and soul. However now those layers were shifting and merging with eachother. He could feel his powers growing much stronger and his abilities broadening beyond levels that he had though impossible.

He could feel the evil side of his power merging with the good side, no longer were they opposing forces but merely tools for him to use. It felt like he was everywhere and nowhere at the same time as he viewed the void of swirling colors all around him.

Finally as Ron floated in the mass that was his inner self an orb of light appeared in front of him and took the form of an elderly man with long golden hair streaked with silver, he was dressed in ornate robes and held a runic stave in his weathered hand.

"Who are you?" Ron asked, his voice trailing off in an echo.

"I am the first of your ancestral line, my name is Romulus Stoppable." The elderly man stated in an ethereal voice. "It was I whom discovered and mastered the ancient power of Mystics…or as it is now called…the Mystical Monkey Power."

"I was a sage in ancient times, I had spent my life studying the arcane arts…or magic if you will. In fact it was I who taught the great sorcerer Merlin how to use magic."

"My goal was to find the secret power that lay within all human kind, after decades of searching I discovered that while all humans had the Mystic power within them…none of them could use it."

"But…why am I able to use it?" Ron asked. "Is it the prophecy?"

"No my boy…I foretold your coming centuries ago before the school of Yamanochi was ever formed. The prophecy was merely a warning of what might happen. The reason you can use this power is because we…the Stoppable line are not in essence normal humans…we are what is called the final stage of human evolution…which is ironic since we once used to be a race."

"A race? I…don't understand…are you saying that there is another type of human?" Ron asked feeling utterly confused.

"Yes…we were once known as Atlantisan's." Romulus said. "The people of Atlantis were travelers of a sort…going from planet to planet, dimension to dimension. Don't look so shocked my boy…you know other life exists out there, your little friend Lilo taught you that."

"We're aliens?" Ron exclaimed looking a bit ill.

Romulus laughed. "Hardly…the planet earth was colonized by humans from another planet millions of years ago. Such things as the Bible and scientific evolutionary explanations are simply to put peoples minds at ease. God does indeed exist…he is actually a hyper-dimensional being of great power. He's quite nice once you get to know him…but his sense of humor is rotten…unless you count Darwin…then I guess it was funny."

"Okay…. I'm lost now." Ron grumbled as he rubbed his head.

"To put it simply you are the last of the Mystics…or Atlantisan's. All But my wife and myself died in that cataclysm centuries ago and with them most of our power died as well…. or went to sleep. So in order to see that future generations of my family could use what is their birthright I created the four jade statues to act as a key and unlock our lines hidden potential."

"So let me get this straight." Ron said. "I am the last of an ancient race of power beings known more properly as Mystics and my power is the result of genetics and not divine intervention or prophecy." Ron said and Romulus nodded. "Then what is all that stuff about fighting an army of demons and protecting this world from threats?" He asked.

"It was our job as Mystics to protect this world…it is our right, our honor and our burden. However…since the power has been sleeping for so long and the world has been allowed to degenerate so badly it caused an adverse effect within your power…making you far more powerful than any other before and making you immortal…it is the powers way of ensuring that there will always be someone to protect this world and the life it sustains." Romulus stated.

Ron sighed. "I understand…I'm not exactly thrilled about the living forever part but I'll have to make due." Ron said. "So now what happens…when do I wake up?"

"Now my boy you must live…do what your heart tells you to do." Romulus smiled. "You shall awaken in the morning…your powers are finally unlocked completely and the bond with Kimberly was made when you saved her life a few days ago…congratulations Ronald, you have become what you were destined to be." Romulus said as his form shimmered and faded out.

Ron shut his eyes and let out a sigh. This was allot more than he had ever imagined he would have to deal with. He had a feeling that there was allot that he still didn't know about and much more to learn but he would do it.

Feeling a bit more at peace with himself and understanding a bit more about himself Ron surrendered to the sleep that had been nagging at his mind. He would wake up the next morning and do as his ancestor suggested…he would live his life and follow his heart.

* * *

Disclaimer : We do not own Kim Possible

Authors : DragonMaster & Doug4422 aka Epic Quest INC

**_A/N - I replaced this chapter because I had discovered two mess ups in it when I was re-reading through the story and making checks for what needs to be done. We would like to thank all of you who have reviewed and have been avid readers of ours...thank you._**


	12. Begining of the End

_**StD - Diablo**_

"_**Nothing else matters"**_

_**By : Metallica**_

So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trust in who we are  
And nothing else matters

Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters

Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know

So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trust in who we are  
And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know

(Music)

I Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters

Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they say  
Never cared for games they play  
Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
And I know

So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trust in who we are  
No, nothing else matters

Chapter 12 : Beginning of the End

Ron slowly opened his eyes and glanced about the room. He was currently in the guest room at Kim's house, it was still dark outside and according to the clock it was just after four in the morning. Glancing down he noticed that he was dressed in the same runic robe his ancestor had been in, it was a very beautiful mixture of colors and high quality fabrics, it was encrusted with precious gems and ancient runes were stitched into the fabric. Lying next to him were his twin swords and a beautiful runic staff.

The staff was made out of Ivory and Onyx with a clear crystal baseball sized orb at the top. A mixture of precious gems spiraled down the staff as gold, silver and platinum runes spiraled up. He picked up the staff and held it, savoring the uncanny balance it had.

_This robe and staff is the proof that you, Ronald Dean Stoppable are now a full Mystic. The robe of Atlantis will be your dress for formal occasions with others like yourself…such as Master Sensei of Yamanochi. All you need to do it will it on or off of you as it merely covers your current attire. _The voice of Romulus said in his mind. _The staff is a special weapon that only you can use and can be summoned and dismissed at will. It is indestructible and can be used to give your power an even greater focus. Use the staff to fight when blades aren't needed or necessary. That is all my descendant…farewell…. _The voice slowly faded from his mind as he sat up in bed.

Ron thought for a second and snapped his fingers; his robes vanished leaving him in only his cargo pants. Grabbing his blades they shifted back into armlets, he then grabbed his new staff and teleported outside.

On the front porch of the Possible home, Ron stood quietly and looked up into the night sky. It was a clear night with a pleasant full moon and the stars twinkled as if they were happy. He tapped the but of his staff on the floorboards and released it; the staff hovered next to him obediently awaiting him to reclaim it.

A slight warm breeze kicked up causing his long golden locks to flutter about. Ron let out a deep breath as he took in the pleasures of the warm night, the feeling of the warm winds, the smell of the dew beginning to collect on the grass, the sounds of the nocturnal creatures as they milled about and the gentle soft twilight the lit the area in a soft silvery glow.

"It's a beautiful night out isn't it?" Shego asked softly from behind him. She had sensed his power after he woke and followed him out to the front porch. Silently she stood and admired his masculine form as he gazed out into the night. Her jade green eyes raked over the many scars that littered his upper back and she idly wondered just how many of them she had placed there herself and why he saw fit to spare her. A small twinge of jealousy shot through her towards Kim…if only she could have a man like Ron…not for his awesome power, but rather his nature…kind and gentle but fierce and deadly when the need arises. Alas…she would have to settle for being his friend, but perhaps one day…she would find someone like him…someday.

Ron gave the slightest of nods, he could feel and sense the various thoughts and emotions going through Shego, she broadcasted them almost as loudly as Kim usually did. He was surprised at what he found and quite flattered. He resolved to be a good friend to her and help her recover from her own pain.

He motioned for her to come over. Shego stepped up next to him almost shyly…much to Ron's amusement. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I am glad that you decided to stop being Drakken's lap dog, I honestly wasn't looking forward to having to hurt you when I knew you were better than that." Ron said softly, his gaze never leaving the starlit sky.

"I know you like being a bad girl, it suits you and is in a way endearing and cute." He continued and despite herself, Shego flushed. "However you can be good and still be deviously bad. I would prefer to have you as an ally rather than an enemy, if that is what you would choose then I humbly offer my eternal friendship and protection to you." He said now looking her in the eyes.

Shego couldn't believe the offer; Kim herself had offered her friendship and a truce, which Shego accepted. She had never really had friends before and found that she liked the fact that two of her most formidable enemies could look past their past differences and offer her something so precious. She may had been a thief and noted for being cold and cruel but she did have a heart and slowly the ice around it was melting as Ron and Kim touched it in ways that no one else ever had. It would be a long road but she knew it would be worth it.

"I accept and swear to help you and Kimmie in any way that I can." Shego said with a smile and gave Ron a peck on the cheek. "Kimmie is a real lucky girl to have a guy like you…I hope she knows that." Shego said softly and walked back into the house.

Ron sighed. "Maybe…but I've always felt like the lucky one…even when I was mad at her." Ron said to no one.

Kim smiled down at her boyfriend as she listened and watched from her bedroom window. Happy tears prickled at her eyes, he could be so frightening…so powerful and yet…so very gentle. Shego was very right…she was indeed very lucky to have Ron. It hurt her still at how she had nearly lost him but it all worked out in the end and now she couldn't be happier.

* * *

When everyone woke up the next morning they had found that Ron had left. He had placed a small note on the kitchen table saying that he went home to get cleaned up and to check on his mother. He also stated that he would try to come by later but he had some things to take of. On the table though, just beyond the note was a vase full of beautiful flowers, lilies, orchids, roses and a single lotus blossom.

Checking the kitchen it was discovered that he had sliced up some fresh fruits and had left some Belgium Waffles for them…they were still quite warm so that meant he had only just left.

"Thank you Ronald!" James exclaimed and began fixing himself a plate while trying not to drool at the idea of eating Ron's cooking.

Shego gawked. "He…cooks too?" She asked.

Kim grinned. "Yup, it's one of his natural talents, he could out do a gourmet chef any day."

Shego shook her head with a small smile. "Just one more thing to add to the list of wonderful things about Ron Stoppable." She chuckled.

"You have no idea!" Kim and Anne chorused and laughed.

Meanwhile Ron had touched home with Wade, Brick, Josh, Felix, Monique and the cheer squad via Kimmunicator. He informed them of what happened and then he and Wade offered the others provisional memberships for Team Possible. They all happily agreed, this whole thing had brought all of them closer as friends to the point they now had their own little group. It was decided that more would be discussed after graduation and a head quarters could found and or built.

"So anything new on the villain front?" Ron asked Wade via Kimmunicator.

"Not much, Mitchell has been quiet and well hidden. I can't find where Drakken's main base is; apparently the place Shego came from was a meeting place set up by Monkey Fist. It doesn't help that, that old factory was where Shego had been made to guard." Wade sighed. "Whatever that blue loon is up to this time he is sure covering his ass good this time…not even Shego knows where the main base is."

Ron huffed out a puff of smoke from his cigarette. "This is just prime…Prom is about a week off and we are still no closer to what that blue skinned freak of nature is up to…all we know is that he is going to attack the night of the prom." Ron scowled at being outsmarted by Drakken so far…but even idiots have to have their days.

"The best plan I can come up with is to make sure the team is armed so they can protect themselves, Kim and Shego will go to prom with the rest, you'll be on tactical and I'll be watching the streets of Middleton looking for Drakken's little army. KP and Shego can handle Mitchell, I'm sure ol tin-top will make his move at prom."

"Okay…then to further help on my end I'll keep the sitch under surveillance, that way if something unexpected pops up I can let you know." Wade offered.

"Good idea buddy, oh…can you make a battle suit for Shego, model it after her jumpsuit." Ron asked.

"Sure…that should be easy…Kim asked me the same thing last night anyways." Wade commented.

"Oh? And just when did this happen?" Ron asked bemused.

"While you were covered by the high density energy cocoon. Apparently they had talked and Kim offered her friendship and a truce to Shego, Shego accepted and offered to help the team." Wade shrugged. "I kinda saw this coming…I noticed she had been less aggressive against the both of you during Drakken's last few attempts, I think she was getting tired of it."

Ron nodded. "I had noticed that as well." Ron paused to put out his smoke. "At any rate we got things planned as good as we can at the moment, I'm gonna go hit the shower and catch up with mom, later buddy." Ron said and cut the com-link.

* * *

A short while later Ron walked out of the shower, refreshed and feeling much better than he had in a long while. He made his way downstairs to see his mother in the kitchen finishing making breakfast, pancakes, sausage, orange juice and coffee.

Ron walked up to her gave her a hug and pecked her cheek before sitting down to the table and helping himself to some of his mothers wonderful cooking.

Ellen smiled at her son; Anne had called last night and brought her up to speed. She was glad to see him happy again and safe. Words could not describe just how proud she was of him…he had faced his trials and beat them. She knew Ed and little Rufus were watching from wherever they were and were just as proud.

Ellen was still worried though; her son's greatest challenge was yet to come. She knew that soon he would have to face an army of supposed armored demons. It scared her but she knew Ron would never give up; it just wasn't in his nature. He would fight and beat back whatever army was thrown at him, he would protect this world and those he loves.

"I'm very proud of you, you know?" Ellen said softly.

Ron closed his eyes, sighed and let a small smile grace his lips. "Thanks, mom, that means allot to me…I just hope dad and Rufus are too."

"Oh, Ronnie…I'm sure they are just as proud of you as I am. You've grown into a very strong and wonderful man, you do our family proud." Ellen said happily.

"This battle isn't over yet…I still have one last trial to face now that my power has awakened. And I swear…I will stop the threat, no more innocent people are going to die because of this prophecy…at least if I can help it." Ron stated.

"I'm glad you realized that no matter how powerful you are, you cannot save everyone." Ellen said…she knew it was a hard lesson to learn.

"I know…I accept that but it will not stop me from doing everything that I can to prevent unneeded deaths." Ron paused and sighed. "Life is a very precious thing, it is also extremely fragile. One wrong move and it's all over. For me…that is no longer an issue, somehow…I don't think it is for KP anymore either. My only regret is if I do someday have children…they won't receive my powers or longevity."

Ellen nodded; such was the price of Ron's immortality. "At least the family line doesn't have to end with you though, your children with have children of their own and you and Kim can watch over and protect them."

"Yeah…your right." Ron said softly, the thought of having a family with Kim made his smile. "We'll be sure to send them to you and Mrs. P so you can spoil them rotten."

Ellen laughed. "Oh please do! We would love nothing more than to have grandchildren to spoil." Ron nodded and went back to eating his breakfast as his mother joined him.

* * *

Shego blinked in curiosity, she suddenly felt an odd sense of emotion coming from someplace. She couldn't quite pinpoint it but whatever it was…it was pleasant.

Kim popped over from the other side of the clothes racks at club banana, a pretty light blue dress over her arm. "What's up Shego?" She asked, she was smiling because she felt some happiness come from Ron.

Shego shrugged. "Not sure, Kimmie just felt happy for some reason." She smiled. "So…is that the dress you're getting?" She had picked out an emerald strapless evening dress with black lace.

"Yeah, I figure if we're going to play the part we might as well look good doing it." Kim said.

Shego grinned. "You just want to be in that skin tight little number to blow Ron's mind." She teased.

Kim blushed brightly and then grinned…two could play that game. "Oh…and what's your excuse? If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to impress him too." She teased back, for some reason it didn't bother her that Shego flirted with him…maybe because Shego was a natural flirt to begin with.

Shego now flushed and let out a very uncharacteristic giggle. "I…err…just thought the dress was nice…that's all." She was sooo busted.

_"You are sooo busted!"_ Kim thought with a giggle. _"Oh well…she can flirt if she wants to, seeing Ron get flustered might even be funny."_ The she said out loud. "Just try not to hog my boyfriend all night if we get the chance to enjoy it would ya?" She asked with a smirk, which had caught the other woman completely off guard.

Shego was shocked…possessive Kim Possible was going to allow her to flirt with her boyfriend and get away with it? What was the world coming to…but hey…who was she to complain, she was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Deal…let's see if we can really knock Ronnie's socks off."

"I couldn't agree more." Kim grinned and continued looking at the clothes on display.

* * *

The rest of the week went very smoothly, Shego had incorporated herself into the group quite well and it was rare for her to be seen not in the company of Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible.

Kim and Ron had been surprised, when she told them her real name, it was Serena Michelle Gough. Ron had commented that it was a very pretty name; this caused Shego to blush and Kim to hide a giggle behind a poorly disguised cough. Ron seemed absolutely oblivious to the fact Shego had begun to crush on him…for that matter he seemed oblivious to any of the other girls who had crushed on him too…must be a guy thing.

Shego pouted to herself. It wasn't fair, she could flirt all she wanted to with Ron but that was it. The fact that Ron was oblivious to the fact she had a crush on him was a bit annoying but to be expected…men were just like that. She was slightly irked that Kim had found the whole thing so funny but when she thought about it, it was kind of amusing. She sighed, she may never have the chance to find out what Ron was like as a lover but at least she had him as a friend. Now that she had that…she would do everything she could to make sure she never lost her friendship with either Kim or Ron.

Ron, though he kept his face a mask of pleasantness, was embarrassed beyond belief. Kim and Shego broadcasted their thoughts and emotions louder than any women he knew. Kim was a gimme considering the soul bond…Shego must be due to her powers; she had modest levels of telepathy and telekinesis that helped her control her plasma power.

But still…a very attractive ex-vileness was crushing on him and his girlfriend…his own GIRLFRIEND, thought it was hilarious. Both women constantly flirted with him, Kim a bit more so and worse than Shego, and it was driving him nuts! He had never blushed so much or needed so many cold showers in all his life; this last week had been torture! If this was Kim's way of testing his loyalty he was not amused.

The trio stopped in front of the Possible home, tonight was the big night…Prom Night. "Alright…you two got everything you need?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, when tin-grin picks me up, Serena here is going to tail us in your old Thunder-bird. We'll both have those special EMP guns hidden on us just in case." Kim said with a smile.

"In those dresses you got…where the hell are you going to hide those things?" Ron asked.

Shego and Kim grinned like Cheshire cats. "We made special holsters on our garter belts." Shego answered in an all too innocent tone. "Wanna see?"

Ron swallowed hard and fought back a roaring blush. "N…no, that's fine…I believe you." He said with a bit of a stutter. "Well…I need to get ready myself…" He gave Kim a kiss that while not overly passionate, still melted her socks. "…love ya KP…you two take care of yourselves and call me if you need me."

"Aw…none for me?" Shego pouted playfully.

_"God…why do you hate me? If this is a test…it's only fair to warn you I'm a C average student." _Ron thought sourly. "Well you see, it's not like I don't want to…It's just tha….mmmph!"

Ron was cut off as Shego placed a lip locker on him that would have made a lesser man lose any inhibitions they had. Though Ron did turn a lovely shade of beetroot and several small lightning bolts sparked out of him…a reaction Kim had gotten earlier when he came over and saw her in her bikini getting a tan.

Kim knew she should feel jealous and scratch Shego's eyes out, but for some reason she didn't…she did find the situation absolutely hilarious though.

After Shego let him go, Ron ruefully noticed that Kim was holding her sides in mirth. Shego just licked her lips and smiled cattily. "Kimmie's right…you are good!" She said and sauntered back into the house with Kim, still laughing, trailing behind.

Ron looked up into the sky, his eyebrow twitched slightly. "I'm being punished…aren't I?" He asked and got no answer. "Damn women are gonna be the death of me…" He grumbled and began running to his house.

* * *

It was about eight PM and the Prom had started. It was dark out and Ron sat perched on top of a building in downtown Middleton, just a block away from Bueno Nacho.

Something felt really off to him tonight, the area was vacant of life, no people or cars were out and there was an eerie stillness. Only the slight rustling of leaves in the wind could be heard or felt. Whatever it was that was coming…it was coming very soon.

Ron was dressed in his jet black and crimson battle suite. The black areas gave off a soft gray glow in the dusk lighting. Because the suit fit him like a second skin he opted to wear his cargo pants to keep from…advertising certain aspects of his anatomy. The Dragon and Lotus blades were in their customary armlet forms on his forearms, his staff was strapped to his back.

The sound of metal plinking against the rooftop sounded off behind him. Ron turned only to find one of the stupid lil Diablo toys laying face down on the rooftop. He frowned…what was a toy doing on the rooftop of an insurance building.

As he approached the toy he heard more noise and looked over the roof. Nearly thirty lil Diablo toys were walking towards him, their beady little eyes glowing red and their grins giving them sinister looks.

Ron arched his eyebrow. "Oh please…these little things are Drakken's almighty army?" He almost laughed…almost.

The Diablo's began growing in size and their bodies shifted into what looked like armored demons. Their evil grins turned to menacing frowns and their arms became nasty looking cannons.

"Prophecies suck." Ron grumbled as the large robots stalked closer to him.

* * *

Disclaimer : We do not own Kim Possible

Authors : DragonMaster & Doug4422 aka Epic Quest INC


	13. Drakken Strikes

_**StD - Diablo**_

_**"Headstrong"**_

_**By : Trapt**_

Circling your  
Circling your  
Circling your head  
Contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth, I got a doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
See you later

I see your fantasy  
You wanna make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads, yeah, well now that's over  
I see your motives inside  
Decisions to hide

Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong, we're headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
If this is not where you belong

I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away

Conclusions manifest  
Your first impression's got to be your very best  
I see you're full of shit and that's alright  
That's how you play, I guess you get through every night  
Well now that's over

I see your fantasy  
You wanna make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads, yeah, well now that's over  
I see your motives inside  
Decisions to hide

Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong, we're headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
If this is not where you belong

I can't give everything away  
(this is not where you belong)  
I won't give everything away

I know, I know all about  
I know, I know all about  
I know, I know all about  
I know, I know all about your motives inside  
And your decision to hide

Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong, we're headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
If this is not where you belong

I can't give everything away  
(this is not where you belong)  
I won't give everything away  
(where you belong.. this is not where you belong)

Chapter 13 : Drakken Strikes

The prom was going full swing as everyone danced with their dates or loved ones…well…most did. Shego was currently talking to Barkin while the other members of Team Possible scowled as they watched Kim force herself to be polite and dance with Eric Mitchell.

"So…Mitchell is a robot/cyborg/droid thing is he…?" Barkin asked quietly.

Shego nodded. "That's about the size of it, we suspect he's going to make some sort of move against Kim tonight. All we need you to do is make sure everyone can be evacuated quickly and safely just in case." She replied.

"What about Stoppable…it's a shame he can't be here?" Barking muttered.

"He's patrolling and making sure Drakken's army…whatever it is…isn't causing problems." Shego said with a worried look on her features.

Barkin noticed. "Don't worry about him to much, Stoppable is one hell of a man and a fighter, he'll be just fine." Barkin said as he watched the various couples on the dance floor.

* * *

Ron was now standing in the middle of the street, an uncountable number of Diablo battle droids surrounding him. His face was covered in a stoic mask as he now cold and emotionless eyes shifted about and looked at his enemies.

Ron's eyes narrowed and began flashing a rainbow of colors as raw energy crackled off his body. He could sense an odd signal coming from Bueno Nacho…which meant that Drakken had somehow turned his favorite fast food joint into a place that not only distributes his little death machines but relays signals to them as well.

Unfortunately fighting his way there would allow that herd of Diablo's heading for the school to get away from him. This was not an option…he had to protect the school and Kim.

"Well…?" He snapped through gritted teeth at the demonic machines.

Suddenly, all at once the Diablo's began sporting not only large arm cannons but sharp blades as well. "PREPARE FOR ANNIHILATION!" The lead Diablo boomed with a monotone mechanical voice.

"How original…I think blue-boy watched to many Transformers cartoons when he was a kid." Ron grumbled. "Time to show you overblown happy meal toys just who you picked a fight with."

Ron dismissed his staff, teleporting it to a safe place for him to retrieve at a moments notice. His eyes finally settled back on their usual brown color but his pupil was gold and the whites were silver. Different colored energy fizzled and cracked around him as his hair whipped violently in a wind that wasn't there.

The first Diablo lunged in for the attack. Ron caught the robots giant sized metal fist causing his feet to sink into the cracking pavement beneath him. With a grunt Ron flipped the massive robot over his shoulder with a loud clang only to be clipped in the leg by a heat ray from another.

"You need to chill out!" Ron snapped and blasted the large droid with a white beam of ice freezing it on the spot…that is until it broke loose again. "Okay…ice won't work…how about a Fireball!"

The force of the explosion forced Ron back several feet and into the Diablo he had just flipped over. He groaned in frustration as he watched the Diablo he'd just blasted repair itself in record time.

"Damn Hephestus project." He grumbled.

Ron considered his options…if elements and brute strength separately wouldn't do the trick…then he would have to combine them. Being machines and having computers within them they must be susceptible to electricity and water. A strong enough jolt of electrical energy should be enough to short out the Hephestus units in them and hopefully shut down their OS, computer cores and their receivers.

Ron drew the Dragon Blade and let electrical energy surge through his body, channeling it into his sword. Brown retina turned electric yellow as power surged through him.

"I've spent long enough toying with you bastards." Ron growled with a grin. "Zeus ain't got nuttin on me!"

Shooting forward Ron slammed his charged fist into the nearest Diablo blowing a huge hole out the back of it as his energy fried its circuits. The large robot fell to the ground sputtering and flailing about before its systems shut down and it shrank to its compact size. Ron stepped on the worthless things and crushed it under his boot.

"Booyah…" Ron smirked as he brought his sword up ready to attack. "Looks like tonight's going to be a real shocker after all."

* * *

"I'm having a real good time tonight Kim." Eric said happily.

"That's nice." Kim said nonchalant. "Care to tell me why you attacked Ron that day…why you tried to kill him?" She asked in a sweet tone.

Eric's features darkened to a evil and almost insane smile. "Seeing as how it no longer matters I did it to get him out of the way." Eric said nonchalant.

"Why would you want Ron out of the way?" Kim hissed her emerald eyes narrowing dangerously.

Eric laughed mirthlessly. "Simple my little flower…" He purred. "…for my entertainment pleasure and so I can carry out my mission." He grinned evilly.

Kim pushed Eric away only to have his arms stretch like rubber and snake their way around her petite form. Kim let out a gurgled scream of pain as electricity then pumped into her body.

Near by students saw this and began backing off. Brick and Josh charged Eric to free Kim but were blasted off their feet by red stun beams shot from the droids eyes.

Shego growled as her plasma came to life, she shot and blasted the two apart, catching Kim before she hit the floor. Kim shook her head a bit still a stunned from the electric shock she got from Eric.

"Damn…this might be more trouble than we thought." She grumbled as Shego helped her to stand upright. She reached for her EMP gun and pulled it out…it had been fried in Eric's attack. "Prime…" Kim groaned and took a fighting stance.

"Oh please…an EMP gun?" Eric asked with dark amusement.

Suddenly some sirens could be heard in the distance and a voice came over the loud speakers. "This is Officer Hubble of the Middleton Police Department. We are at a code red emergency. Giant battle class war machines have begun attacking all over the world and in every city. All civilians are advised to seek shelter, do not, I repeat, do not attempt to engage robots. They are armed and extremely dangerous, five police casualties and twenty civilian casualties have been reported in this area alone. Please remain calm and go to your nearest shelter or place of hiding…thank you." The feed ended leaving most of the school in a panic.

Eric laughed cruelly. "Well…looks like father has started already!"

Kim glowered at him. "How can you laugh!?" She asked angrily as tears of worry began to form in her eyes. "People! Innocent people are being slaughtered and you laugh!"

Kim in her anger shot forward and punched him, then she followed up with a series of kicks and jabs until one round house kick knocked his head around backwards. He shrugged the attack off and straightened his head, a vicious grin on his features.

Shego didn't like the overly smug look on the droids face so she tried wiping it off with a blast of plasma fire…to her horror it did absolutely nothing to him…not even a scratch, only his clothes were a bit singed.

Growling the raven haired beauty lashed out with her sharp claws as Kim attack from the rear. Shego grinned as she left four long cuts down Eric's artificial flesh.

Eric grinned insanely as the damage sealed and repaired itself. "Did I forget to mention that father gave me the most powerful improvement?" He asked with a chuckle. "I am ten times more powerful that the Diablo war machines!" He grinned and nailed both women with his fists pumping a nasty charge of stunning electricity into them.

Both women screamed in pain as they were flung back several feet, their dresses singed and burnt. Weakly they got to their feet, both mentally calling to Ron for help neither knowing that he heard them.

**_"BBOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!! CRRRAAAASSSHHHHH!!!!" _**

The side of the gymnasium wall was blown inwards with a mighty crash and explosion as bricks and the mangled form of a Diablo flew into the room. Dust and smoke filled the area creating an eerie fog.

Many of the students gasped as a lone figure appeared in the smoke and dust. Kim and Shego began smiling, they knew that profile anywhere. Two glowing red eyes could be seen and then Ron appeared as the dust and smoke cleared. His clothes had long since been shredded from his body leaving him in only his battle suit, it too had a few tears in it, and blood could be seen but no visible wounds.

Ron looked over and saw both Kim and Serena standing against eachother weakly, their dresses tattered and burnt. His eyes flared brighter red and you could hear his teeth grinding as he looked at the smug Eric.

"Did you do this to them?" He asked with a growl, his fist closing so tightly that his knuckles popped.

Eric grinned cockily. "And if I did looser? Are you going to try to stop me…please your little tart girlfriend and the slut have a better chance." He sneered.

"Dead man walking…" Bonnie said as several other nodded.

Eric ignored the barb and pointed one arm, which had morphed into a cannon, at the girls and the other at Ron. "One little move Looser and I splatter their pretty little bodies all over the walls." Eric said with an evil grin.

Ron glared at him in such a way he'd be dead had he been alive to begin with. "Stop hiding behind women you artificial asshole and face me…or are you just all talk." Ron baited.

Eric bit. "I'll show you talk Stoppable, I am the most powerful war-class bio-droid ever created!" Eric yelled.

Ron rolled his eyes. "There's a ringing endorsement…this coming from a droid made by a man who has to drop his pants to count to eleven." Ron said dryly.

Despite the situation Kim and Shego laughed along with many of the students. Eric's answer to the insult was to shoot two powerful blasts of energy at Ron from his arm cannons.

The two beams of energy impacted with Ron causing a large explosion that knocked several of the near students over. Eric laughed. "Is that all the more powerful you are Stoppable? Fiske was a FOOL!" Eric boasted.

The smoke cleared revealing Ron standing with his arms crossed, an emotionless look on his features mixed with a hint of boredom. Many students gasped at the sight, many had seen some of his abilities but to take two full laser blasts almost point blank and be unfazed…it was unbelievable.

"I wonder…" Ron said in a deadly calm voice, almost an evil purr. It sent chills down everyone's spines. "…did Drakken program you with the ability to feel fear or pain? Shall we find out?"

Ron started walking slowly towards Eric, his full power aura bursting to life as he took confident steps toward his prey. His hair had begun whipping about making it look like a golden inferno upon his head, his eyes flashing and changing colors so rapidly that it was impossible to tell which it was. Each place his foot touched was cracked and scorched from the raw power flowing through him, his power, the power of both Warrior and Destroyer.

Monique's eyes widened in shock. "The Prophecy…it's altered…he's a Destroyer Warrior!" She breathed as her friends gawked.

Ron stopped a few scarce feet from Mitchell; his eyes had stopped flashing different colors showing their true form. The whites had become a rich golden color and the retina was a brilliant mix of silver and platinum. His pupils though were the strangest yet, constantly changing from one color to another, never stopping and giving him a god-like appearance.

"I am not a Destroyer Warrior, I am a Mystic." Ron said his voice giving off a ethereal echo. "This is my power, my destiny, my fate, my honor and my burden. As guardian of this world I will no longer allow you or Drakken to harm it or it's life." Ron's face darkened as anger set in, multi-colored energy sparking out the sides of his eyes. "You hurt two women I care for deeply, you threatened my friends and your pathetic creator has killed innocents in his insane desire for domination…for that…I show no mercy." Ron's voice snarled.

"Fuck off Stoppable!" Eric roared and punched Ron with all his mechanical might. The thud from his blow rang out through the now silent gym. Ron stood stock still, the droids fist against his face yet he felt no pain.

Eric's optic sensors widened as he felt a single emotion…one he never felt before…fear. Ron's hand shot up and grabbed Eric's wrist, clamping down so hard that the sound of metal and syntho-waste could be heard crunching. With a sharp tug Eric's arm was harshly torn from his shoulder, green syntho-goo spurted out like blood.

Ron's other hand shot up and grabbed Eric by the throat lifting him up a couple feet from the ground. "No one will ever hurt Kim or Serena so long as I live…ever again." Ron growled as he crushed the droids neck and then pumped electrical energy into him shorting out his OS and mainframe.

Ron dropped Eric to the floor sputtering and seizing. "D…drone…X459-1 E…er…eric….M…mit…chell…data…error…system…em…lost……"

With that Eric Mitchell ceased to function, the computer components within him fried beyond repair and his body trashed. Ron let his power go back to normal levels, his eyes returning to normal as he looked over at the girls with concern. One was the woman he loved and the other a woman he had grown to care for deeply in a way he didn't yet understand.

"Are you two alright?" He asked softly as he began healing them with his power.

Kim and Shego's answer was to glomp him and kiss him on each cheek leaving him rather embarrassed. "I'll take that as a yes."

"That was so awesome Ron, you were Badical!" Kim gushed happily.

"No shit! You really kicked Mitchell's synthetic biscuit!" Serena grinned enjoying the closeness.

Ron frowned though and gently pushed both young women back. "It's not over…far from it. I still have an army of Diablo's, Drakken and Monkey Fist to contend with." Ron closed his eyes. "They are tearing up every major city on the planet, many innocents are dying and I am the only one that can stop them…I am sorry…but this is my fight and I must do it alone, I can't let either of you be hurt."

The girls were about to protest when Ron's communicator sounded off. "Yeah Wade, what is…..Drakken!?" Ron growled.

Drakken's smug face was on the screen; behind him chained to the wall was Ellen Stoppable, Anne Possible and James Possible. "Hello buffoon, lovely night don't you think?" He asked in mock pleasantness.

"Why are my parents and Ron's mom there Drakken! They have nothing to do with this!" Kim almost screamed at him, Shego scowled…this was low.

"Why Kimberly I had my drones pick them up for insurance. Now if you and the traitorous slut would be so kind as to come and surrender yourselves to me…they won't meet any undue…torment." Drakken grinned as his drones put their shock prods to each of the elders throats shocking them.

"STOP IT!" Kim screamed. "We'll come…just please…don't hurt them." She said feeling helpless.

"You win Drakken…" Shego growled angrily, the elder Possible's had been so nice to her, letting her live with them and treating her like one of the family…she couldn't let them be hurt.

Ron's eyes narrowed dangerously turning a demonic shade of black so dark that it seemed to go on forever, his eyes now giving off a eerie silver glow.

"Drakken so help me if you hurt my mom, the Possible's, Kim or Shego…hell will not hide you from my wraith." Ron snarled in feral tones.

Drakken snorted. "You buffoon will go home and twiddle your thumbs or whack off…whatever your pathetic little mind comes up with and wait until I have received a world wide surrender. Then…if you are a good boy, I might let you have the cheerleader and the slut back along with your families…if not…then you will be collecting their bodies." Drakken eyed Ellen a bit. "Though I must admit your mother is attractive…perhaps a little fun later." He sneered. "Now…come to Bueno Nacho HQ, 100 miles east of Middleton on old 54."

The ground trembled as Ron's rage hit it's limit. A low feral snarl erupted from the depths of his chest. "You touch her and I will pull your innards out a centimeter at a time!" Ron's voice had turned a low demonic snarl.

"Behave and nothing will happen…you have my word." Drakken lied. "But if I so much a smell you I will kill them." He promised looking victorious.

Ron growled, he was stuck and he knew it. "You win for now Drakken…but mark my words…you will answer for what you have done." Ron growled.

Drakken laughed. "You and what army buffoon!" He then cut the transmission.

Ron put his communicator away shaking with barely controlled rage.

Kim looked at her boyfriend; she could feel is anger and pain. Shego too could feel his suffering. It was killing both women but they knew what they had to do.

"I'm sorry Ron…we've got to go…I…can't let you lose you mom and I can't let my parents die because of Drakken's stupidity." Kim said and pecked him on the cheek, she knew she was in a losing battle at this point but she would go down swinging.

Shego hugged Ron and pecked his cheek. "It was fun while it lasted Ronnie…remember me when this is all over." She was sure she would die this time…but if she could die doing the right thing then maybe she could find peace.

Ron closed his eyes, his jaw tight. "I…will get you both out of this somehow…go…before he hurts our families. Be safe…both of you." Ron said softly, the rage still present in his voice.

Both girls nodded and ran out of the gym to gather their battle suits from Kim's house and then go to Drakken's lair. Everyone was silent as they watched Kim and Shego leave and then Ron stand there with his eyes shut, a stone look on his features.

Barkin walked up to him and put his hand on the younger mans shoulder. "It will all work out Stoppable, those two can get out of this." He said trying to cheer the young man up.

Ron's eyes snapped open, once again in Mystic form. "This isn't over…not by a long shot." Ron said in deadly calm.

"Are you going after them?" Barkin asked.

"I will not abandon them." Ron stated.

Barkin nodded with a slight smile, if anyone could get them out of this it was Ron. "Go to then." Barkin said and began walking away but stopping. "Stoppable…you've become one hell of a man…good luck to you."

Ron nodded, turned and began walking away. He vanished from sight before he even reached the massive hole he and the Diablo created in the wall.

"Do you think Drakken has any idea of what he's just done to himself?" Brick asked.

"Not one stinking clue…and that will be what costs him." Josh said grimly.

* * *

Disclaimer : We do not own Kim Possible

Authors : DragonMaster & Doug4422 aka Epic Quest INC


	14. End Game

_**StD - Diablo**_

_**"Princes of the Universe"**_

_**By : Queen**_

_Here we are_

_Born to be Kings_

_Were the princes of the universe_

_Here we belong_

_Fighting to survive in a world_

_With the darkest powers_

_And here we are_

_Were the princes of the universe_

_Here we belong_

_Fighting for survival_

_We've come to be the rulers of your world_

_I am Immortal_

_I have inside me blood of kings_

_I have no rival_

_No man can be my equal_

_Take me to the future of your world_

_Born to be kings_

_Princes of the universe_

_Fighting and free_

_Got your world in my hand_

_I'm here for your love_

_And I'll make my stand_

_We were born to be_

_Princes of the universe_

_No man could understand_

_My power is in my own hand_

_People talk about you_

_People say you've had your day_

_I'm a man that will go far_

_Fly the moon and reach for the stars_

_With my sword and head held high_

_Got to pass the test first time - yeah_

_I know that people talk about me_

_I hear it everyday_

_But I can prove you wrong_

_Cos I'm right first time_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Alright...watch this man fly_

_Bring on the girls_

_Here we are_

_Born to be kings_

_Were the princes of the universe_

_Here we belong_

_Born to be kings_

_Princes of the universe_

_Fighting and free_

_Got the world in my hands_

_I'm here for your love_

_And I'll take my stand_

_We were born to be princes of the universe_

Chapter 14 : End Game

Monkey Fist paced in the meeting room of Bueno Nacho HQ, in his hand was a black medallion he had found once while exploring ruins of the old Satsuma clans. It was a medallion that held within it awesome power…enough to make one a living god…but the bearer would lose whatever power they previously held and take on a transformation. It was known as the Dark Gorilla Power, an ancient dark version of the Mystical Monkey Power he so lusted after.

Drakken was a fool, one that would be dead before sunrise for his ignorance. Stoppable would come, he knew he would…his power now unleashed he had become a god in flesh. Fiske knew there was only two things that could withstand the power of a god…another god or a demon.

"If I cannot be a god…I shall be a demon!" Fiske said and placed the medallion around his neck. His screams and howls of pain filling the building as the dark power consumed his soul.

* * *

No sooner did Kim and Shego walk into Drakken's lair did they get ambushed by hundreds of his newly improved Syntho-Drones. Drakken stood up on the balcony with a look of sadistic glee on his features.

"Beat them within an inch of their lives!" Drakken shouted. "I want to leave their broken bodies for the Buffoon to grieve over."

"Don't think we'll go down that easy Drakken!" Shego roared and began blasting every drone in sight as Kim activated her battle suit.

"When we are done with your toys…your next!" Kim shouted as she punched through a drone.

The two women continued to battle the drones but for every one they got rid of two would take its place. To make matters worse some of the ones they had stopped were repairing themselves and getting back into the fight.

Kim and Shego now stood back to back, panting and exhausted from non-stop fighting, even Shego's glow was beginning to grow dim. "Kim…I just wanted you to know…it was fun while it lasted." Shego panted.

Kim nodded. "Yeah it was…I just wish I could have seen Ron once more." She said blocking an attack.

"Same here." Shego said before taking a blow to the gut. She clawed through it and blocked the next attack.

Kim took a nasty hit to the face causing blood to leak out the side of her mouth. "We can't give up!" Kim yelled.

"That's it my minions! Beat them! Hurt them! KILL THEM!!!" Drakken roared insanely.

The drones poured it on even heavier than before pummeling the girls from all sides giving neither a chance to protect themselves or counter attack. They were losing and they knew it, tears sprang to their eyes from pain and sadness. They were going to die…it was all over and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

Kim and Shego slumped to the floor, blood pouring from their noses and mouths. Their faces horribly bruised and swollen marring their beauty. To weak to stand anymore they welcomed the end they knew was soon to come…at least the pain would end.

An explosion roared from outside of the building causing everything and everyone inside to stop. The mangled remains of a Diablo burst through the large second story windows falling on several drones destroying them.

A golden tingling glow suddenly surrounded Kim and Shego healing their wounds and restoring their energy. Tears of joy sprang from their eyes as Ron slowly hovered down to the floor next to them. He looked at them and then sent a murderous glare at Drakken. He looked back at the girls, his face softening slightly.

"I told you I would get you both out of this…I am sorry it took so long for me to get here." He said in soft tones reserved for them only.

Turning back to Drakken rage replaced the kindness of his features leaving a chill to go up Drakken's spine. "You!" Ron growled.

Several drones attempted to attack him but were blown away as he let his power out full tilt. "You hurt them." Ron snarled at Drakken with a look that promised a slow painful death. "Never again, this ends…NOW!!!" Ron's voice cut through the area like a shot from a gun.

Drakken could only watch in utter horror as every single one of his precious drones was destroyed. Ron was moving at such speed that no human could ever hope to see him; all they could see was drones dropping like flies completely destroyed.

Ron then stopped in front of the awed girls; neither had ever seen him fight with such force and power. Secretly it thrilled and turned them on that Ron would do this for them. As frightening as he could be with his awesome power they knew he would never harm them. Shego was a bit jealous of Kim…she wished she could show Ron how much this meant to her…perhaps someday.

"DRAKKEN!!!!" Ron roared as the building shook in his rage and power. "Where are Kim's parents and my mother!?"

"Stay where you are freak or I will order my loyal Syntho-drones to kill them!" Drakken shouted in a mix of fear and insanity.

Ron arched his eyebrow and crossed his arms. "And just how do you expect to do that when I just destroyed ever damn drone you have?" Ron asked in deadly calm. "Besides…what makes you think I haven't already freed them?"

"You lie!" Drakken roared. "You couldn't have freed them!"

"Is that a fact?" A voice asked from behind him.

Drakken stiffened, the buffoon had just been down below him…but now his voice…it was behind him. The sound of three others rushing into the room was heard as Drakken slowly turned. Ellen Stoppable, James Possible and Anne Possible were standing a short distance from Ron who looked ready to tare Drakken apart with his bare hands.

Drakken gulped, this was not good, his invincible plan had been beaten and by the buffoon no less! How could this be!? Where, how did the buffoon get such freakish power?

"Kick his ass Ronald!" James cheered.

"James!" Both women yelled at him for his language, James cringed.

"Mom…get Mr. and Mrs. P out of here and back home. Wade has a safe ride waiting for all of you. We will be back after the trash has been taken out." Ron said in a tone that brooked no argument.

"Keep Kimmie safe Ronald…we trust you." James said as Ellen ushered them away from danger.

No sooner did they clear out of the building did a rumble come from the lower levels. Ron could sense a dark, evil power stirring and it was coming from Monkey Fist.

Drakken made for his escape but Ron back fisted him as he passed. Drakken landed several feet away yelling indignantly about undue violence. Ron ignored the minor problem at the moment and teleported back in front of the girls, he may have healed their wounds but their energy would still be low from the previous battle.

The far wall shattered outwards as Monkey Fist stomped out into the room. His body had grown enormous and resembled that of an angry gorilla, he had turned into a walking mountain of muscle and evil. Black energy was crackling off his massive mutated form and his eyes were crimson with black slit pupils. An insane, evil and hateful glint shown in his demonic eyes.

"The power!" He said in a much deeper, evil sounding voice. "The absolute POWER!" He let stray energy fly causing it to cut through the stone building like paper. He looked at Ron and sneered. "Now…I can have my revenge against you…you who have taken what should have been mine! Pathetic fool! Why be human when you could be a GOD!"

Ron's eyes narrowed as his own power suddenly pushed past what the girls had assumed was his limit. His body was ablaze with a multi-colored fire.

"I have no desire to be a god, I desire only one thing Fiske, and that is to protect the people I love." Ron stated firmly.

"Such sentimental garbage…it will be your undoing, for I have now gained a power to not only match yours but surpass it! I will be this worlds new god and I will shape it as I see fit." Fiske sneered.

"Over my dead body Fiske!" Ron growled. "Kim…Serena…go after Drakken, nail his ass to the wall and get out of here, I have an overblown ego to deflate painfully."

Kim pecked his cheek with a small smile. "I believe in you Ron, be careful." She said.

Shego copied Kim and pecked him on the cheek. "Give him a good swift kick in the ass for me okay?" She said.

Ron nodded. "Count on it…both of you."

With that the girls ran out of the danger zone and after Drakken, both had a score to settle with him and they intended to see the blue bastard pay in spades.

Ron's attention now on Fiske he dropped into a fighting stance. "Only one of us is leaving this place alive, Fiske, I hope you got burial insurance."

Fiske roared a laugh. "I would have waited a lifetime for this, it's over Stoppable! After I destroy you I will entertain myself with your women…make them scream as I drive them to the heights of pleasure and pain and them…I will kill them!"

Ron smirked. "Nice try Fiske, but I'm not biting. Now…BRING IT!" Ron barked. "This really sucks…" Ron added with a grumble.

* * *

It didn't take long for Kim and Shego to catch up to Drakken. He had ran into his main control room and smashed the controls, now the Diablo's could not be signaled to stop, the only way to stop them now was to destroy the signal tower.

"Now nothing can stop my army from destroying civilization!" Drakken ranted.

"I think you left out some factors Doc Dipstick." Shego taunted from behind.

"Me, Shego and of course Ron." Kim added cracking her knuckles. "Ready for some payback Serena?" She asked.

Shego grinned at Drakken who was now backpedaling for safety. "You better believe it Kimmie, lets clean his clock, Ronnie's got enough to handle with the monkey freak."

Kim grinned. "I so agree."

The two women began stalking towards Drakken. But the insane blue skinned man pulled out a remote and pushed the button, an insane grin crossed his features. "I still win!" Drakken laughed.

"What did you just do!?" Shego asked as red lights began flashing.

"Self destruct…typical." Kim added dryly.

"Atomic warhead activated…base destruction in ten minutes." The computer droned.

"An atomic warhead!?!" Kim exclaimed.

"Ten minutes!" Shego added. "You IDIOT! None of us can out run that in such a short amount of time!"

"It is a small warhead traitor, it will only destroy everything in a two mile radius. The fallout however could poison millions!" He laughed.

At the same time and in the same motion Shego and Kim both darted forward and socked Drakken as hard as they could sending several of his teeth flying.

"I can't believe I ever worked for a monster like you!" Shego screamed at him and punched him once more for good measure.

Kim was about to add something when Ron's voice entered their minds. _KP, Serena…get the hell outta here. I'll handle Fiske and then stop the bomb. Don't argue…just go, I'll catch up as soon as I'm done. _His voice sounded strained but confident.

Kim looked at Shego who gave a slight nod. "If anyone can stop this…it's Ron…let's go." She knew Kim didn't want to leave, hell she wished she could take Ron's place but they both knew he was the only one who could handle this.

"Right, lets grab the brainless wonder and get the hell out of here." Kim said half tempted to just leave Drakken so he could go up with the place.

Shego hefted Drakken's beaten form up and glared at him. "If Ron doesn't make it out of this…I will kill you myself." Shego spat.

"If I leave anything left." Kim added with a growl as the two women roughly dragged the deranged madman out of the building.

* * *

Now there wasn't a whole lot that could harm, hurt or damage Ron for the rest of his life. He was pretty sure he could stop the warhead by shielding it or something; he was immune to radiation after all. The explosion might be enough to incinerate him though but it was a chance he had to take. Fiske on the other hand had dark powers…and his one true weakness was dark power or abnormal power.

Ron stood several feet from Fiske, his battle suit was shredded in most places, over half the top was gone. Ron had several nasty black burns on his arms and long bleeding claw marks on his torso. Blood was dribbling out the corner of his mouth and his right eye was swelling shut. Not even his power was limitless, his body could grow tired and from all the fighting he had been doing he was starting to get weak.

"Your looking a bit peaked Stoppable." Fiske's demonic voice snarled happily. "Having that much power is a burden isn't it boy."

Ron glared at Fiske, he to looked a bit worked over but not as bad as Ron did…the bastards dark power had taken control of him, made him immune to pain.

"Power is not a burden, merely a tool, the burden comes from how one uses that power." Ron said in dead calm.

Fiske didn't like the answer so he shot forward and plowed him and Ron both through several floors until they were in the basement. The floor had cratered where Fiske pushed Ron into it trying to bury him in the concrete.

Ron growled in anger and pain, his fist shot up and he nailed Fiske in the gut with enough force to knock the large mutant off of him. Prying himself loose from the cement he stood back up, he then saw the warhead sitting in the center of the room.

His eyes widened slightly as a plan came to him. As it was right now Fiske was stronger than him. Taking a closer look at the warhead as he dodged black energy attacks Ron noticed that Drakken had once again screwed up…it was an Anti-Nuclear warhead. A prototype the government had been creating to have the same devastating effect of a small nuke but with none of the harmful long term effects.

Ron jumped over Fiske and back kicked him in the head as Fiske nailed him with a massive arm sending him skidding across the room. "Damn…you just don't give up ya steroid enhanced freak show." Ron grumbled.

_'If I can time this just right I might be able to survive the blast.' _Ron thought, the time still had four minutes left to go…he needed it to blow quicker.

Ron quickly summoned all the power he had left and lunged at Fiske. Ron's fists became deadly blurs as he began pummeling the maniacal mutant. One thrust kick to the gut and an uppercut later Ron grabbed Fiske and tossed him on top of the warhead as he let his power go beyond his usual limits.

Fiske shook his head dazed from the beat down he had just gotten from Stoppable. Snarling he looked over at his enemy to see him alight with raw energy, it almost looked as if his body was being consumed by a multi-hued and roaring fire.

"Hey! Monty ol boy! You wanted to be the first Monkey Master in space right." Ron said as his power began condensing around his fists.

Fiske's demonic eyes widened in fear as he looked down…it was Drakken's warhead…he was right on top of it!

"Hope you remember the moon walk asshole!" Ron snarled.

A bright flash lit up the basement as Fiske watched, to terrified to move, as a beam of pure mystical energy raced at him almost as if in slow motion. "NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Fiske roared.

* * *

Finding Drakken's hover car outside, Kim and Shego tied the moron up and got into it. They quickly drove out to the safe zone, how ironic that Drakken had left the distance safety programmed into his hover car…and convenient for them. The Geiger counter on the hover car had yet to pick up any radiation so they were safe, thankfully Drakken was smart enough to have a shield installed that would protect them.

They were shocked when they saw the explosion in the distance light up the night sky like a roman candle. The warhead had gone off four minutes early!

Panicked and scared for Ron they didn't bother to notice the Geiger counter still read negative on radiation as they raced back towards the inferno that was Bueno Nacho HQ.

Landing fifty feet from the building they could feel the intense heat pouring off from it as fire continued to rise into the night sky. They got out but it was useless…they couldn't get close enough to check and see if Ron was there.

Drakken crawled out of the hover car, a grin crossed his features as he noticed his tower was still in place, the Diablo's were still functional!

"I win! I WIN!!!!" Drakken cried out. "The buffoon is DEAD! I've WON! You finally lost Kimberly Anne Possible and it has cost you dearly!" Drakken said as insane tears of mirth and joy streamed down his face.

His laughter was cut off as a loud rumble shook the area. "Damn warhead started an earthquake!" Drakken shouted angrily.

Shego's eyes widened. "NO! Kimmie look!" She exclaimed.

Both women gasped as the flames consuming the building began to swirl and form snake-like jets that began going into the center of the inferno.

"Wha…what is that!?!" Drakken asked in terror as the fire grew smaller and more condensed.

"Here's a hint!" A familiar voice growled and suddenly a massive pillar of fire shot up into the sky as stones began rising off the ground along with scorched concrete.

The pillar vanished leaving only a few small fires burning the rubble in the crater. A familiar figure began walking slowly out of the devastation. Ron Stoppable had done the impossible…he had survived a blast at ground zero and used his powers to create a shield of fire that would protect him while the Demonic Monkey Fist was incinerated.

Ron silently held out his hand and the Lotus blade appeared in a flash of blue light. He walked up to the massive tower that served as the main controller for all the Diablo battle droids world wide. Exhaling a breath Ron struck the tower and then dismissed his blade. As he began walking away the tower began sliding off a cut so clean it was perfect, it slid until it finally toppled over onto the remains of the Bueno Nacho headquarters.

He walked up next to the girls who were looking at him in awe and happiness at seeing him in one piece…even if he was ruffed up quite a bit.

"Game over Drakken, you lose." Ron said in a calm, stern voice.

Drakken grew quiet and began mumbling to himself as he curled up in the fetal position occasionally sucking his thumb. Ron shook his head in pity, it was a shame that someone could let themselves go this bad.

Putting a tired arm around Kim and Shego, Ron sighed. "It's over…for now. So, you ladies want to get outta here before the boys in blue show up to take Doc Dumdum to the loony bin?" He asked with a tired smile, he could hear police sirens in the distance.

"Are you alright? You look like you've been to hell and back." Shego asked. Though she could tell his wounds were already healing, what was once a swelled eye was just bruised now and his cuts had stopped bleeding.

"I'll be fine Serena, a little drained from all the fighting, but I can manage, wanna go for a walk or something?" He asked. "I'll be back at full power by morning so no worries."

Kim and Shego grinned at eachother. "Then I think we better hurry."

Ron still a bit winded and slightly confused. "Hurry…where to?"

"You'll see!" Both giggled in unison. Ron had a feeling it was going to be a loooong night.

* * *

The entire gym was huddled around the portable TV Barkin had brought out so they could watch the news cast. Each student was excitedly waiting to see what had happened.

_"And so these Diablo robots have stopped their destruction world wide and have reverted back into harmless toys. The place where the signal was coming from, Bueno Nacho HQ, located in Colorado, was destroyed in an explosion. Police arrived on the scene to find the smoldering remains of the building, the notorious criminal Dr Drakken muttering to himself in fear, the demented doctor was quoted say that a Ron Stoppable had foiled his plans."_

_"According to our sources, Ron Stoppable is none other than Teen Hero Kim Possible's side kick. What could have happened to force a side kick to save us all from the diabolical plans of Dr Drakken? We will bring you more when and if it develops."_

"Geeze…not even a thank you." Brick frowned.

"Relax buddy, Ron doesn't do this for thanks, you know that." Josh stated.

Several of the others nodded, they knew Ron well enough that they knew he only did what he had to do to keep people safe from harm.

At that moment the gym doors banged open, everyone looked over to see none other than Ron Stoppable, in a sharp black Tux and blue shirt and tie being dragged into the room by a gusto Kim Possible and Shego, both in their earlier dresses. To many students amazement and Barkin's utter amusement, both girls had their hand in his.

"Way to go Stoppable!" Brick cheered.

Ron turned a nice shade of red as the entire gym began cheering for him and the girls. Shego and Kim blushed as well, for Serena…it was a dream come true…she was finally accepted somewhere and had friends…real friends.

Barkin happily started the music back up as couples began dancing happily. The world was safe once again and their heroes had returned safely.

Though Ron was nervous he wanted to dance with Kim, but he didn't want to leave Serena out it wouldn't be fair to her. "Ummm…you ladies want to…uhh…take turns dancing?" He asked cautiously.

To his surprise they both smiled and squeezed his hands. Ron was a bit surprised when Kim let Shego haul him out onto the dance floor first. But he smiled never the less and wrapped his arms around the green skinned beauty. Shego snuggled up to him as they danced and Ron noticed, to his annoyance, Kim was giggling at his nervousness.

"I want to thank you for saving me Ron, you've given me a new chance at life." Shego said.

Ron gave an embarrassed smile. "Don't thank me Serena, I only di……MMMPH!!!!"

His was therefore cut off as Shego leaned up and proceeded to shove her tongue down his throat. She kissed him with such feeling and passion that it raised his body temperature several hundred degrees and made the others stop and gawk. Kim for her part was bent over at the punch table with one arm resting on it and the other clutching her stomach as she laughed…long and loud. Several of the other girls felt a bit jealous while the others suddenly thought their panties were on fire.

"Oh Ronnie…you are good." Shego purred and sauntered off leaving Ron standing there wide eyed and beetroot.

Kim still sniggering sauntered up to her boyfriend. It didn't bother her at all that Shego kissed Ron, his reaction to it was far to amusing. A smile crossed her lips as her favorite romance song began playing, "Could it be" by Christie Carlson Romano.

Ron snapped out of his stupor and welcomed Kim into his arms. Both swaying as the soft music filled the room.

Monique walked up to Shego with a smile on her face. "So…there something I should know about between you three?" She asked.

Shego chuckled. "No…don't think so, Kimmie and I just like to tease Ron, he's so cute when he gets flustered."

Monique nodded. "Yeah he is." Brick walked up to her and offered a dance, she smiled and accepted.

Kim and Ron continued to dance as if no one else was around and finally they kissed. At long last they could be the couple they wanted to be and have no more doubts or fears.

The End

Disclaimer : We do not own Kim Possible

Authors : DragonMaster & Doug4422 aka Epic Quest INC


	15. Epilogue

_**StD - Diablo**_

Epilogue…

Two weeks later found Kim and Serena lounging in Kim's living room. Feeling sorry for her, James and Anne offered Shego a place to live until she could get on her feet or figure something out. Shego, being grateful for the kindness, helped around the house while Kim was at school, she even cooked, though she wasn't as good as Ron she was a pretty good cook none the less.

Diablo robots had been collected world wide and then destroyed by Global Justice. Any back up files or information on the Hephestus project was gotten rid of as well; James decided it was far to dangerous for something like this to ever happen again.

Kim and Ron's graduation ceremony took place a week ago. Kim was the class valedictorian, and, of course presented a good speech. Ron graduated with high honors and received a medal from the mayors of the Tri-Cities for services above and beyond the call of duty. Anne and Ellen had gotten pictures of Ron blushing profusely while shaking the three mayors hands, with Kim latched onto him and Shego grinning behind them. How word got out of what Ron had truly done, no one knew.

When both Shego and Kim decided to kiss his cheek at the same time it was caught on photo by the newspaper photographer, it was said that Steve Barkin nearly wet himself laughing at the look of utter shock on Ron's face.

Though not much time had passed for the three heroes, much had happened. Ron was currently at a place he had just purchased in the outskirts between Middleton and Upperton. It was a huge old multi-level warehouse.

Ron, Wade, Brick, Josh and Felix were all going to start working on it as soon as Ron, Wade and Felix finished the drafts and layouts for the building and the other buildings they planned on putting there. It was to serve two purposes, a home for Ron and all his closest friends and as the new Headquarters for Team Possible, which had grown substantially over the past years time. Shego, being the eldest member at 25 and Wade, still being the youngest at 13.

* * *

Kim came back into the living room and sat down next to Shego, in her hand was two letters. Handing Shego hers they looked into them, smiles graced their faces as they read the contents. 

"Well, I just got my acceptance letter from Upperton University, what about you?" Kim asked.

Shego grinned. "Same here, it's going to be weird going back to school again."

"So what do you plan on taking for your majors?" Kim asked. "I think I'm going to take Law and Investigations."

"I'm taking Law too but I'm going for my Chemistry degree as well." Shego answered.

"Sounds pretty good ladies." Ron said with a smile as he walked in, his acceptance letter in his hand. "I'm taking Law too, along with Forensics, Investigations and Culinary Arts."

"You got in too!" The girls exclaimed happily.

"I'm so proud of you Ron!" Kim added and kissed his cheek.

Ron smiled and sat down between them as they made space for him. "Thanks KP, I busted my hump to get accepted for those course loads. High IQ or not some of that stuff is hard as hell to remember."

The girls nodded.

"So how did things go today?" Shego asked excitedly, she was looking forward to moving into their new home soon.

"Great!" Ron said happily. "Wade, Felix and I just finished all of the drafts for the HQ, labs and mission gear. Josh helped finalize, and check over the drafts while Brick surveyed the land, did you know we got fifty acres of land? I always wondered why that place was built in a wooded area, turns out it used to belong to an eccentric rich dude who liked his privacy…even if he wasn't around to enjoy it."

"This is so Badical!" Kim said with a grin, "At this rate we should be able to be moved in by the time semester starts."

Ron looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'd say about a week before…give or take a couple of days. The guys and I are starting repairs and building tomorrow. If you two want, you can gather up the other girls and start picking out the décor for the place. I'm sure Bonnie, Tara and Monique would have a blast helping out too."

"But how are we gonna pay for it Ron?" Shego asked, their paychecks as members of Team Possible weren't due for another five days.

Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out two credit cards. "Sorry, forgot about that. I had these made for you two, they go directly to an account I opened for just the two of you. The limit is five million a month so please try not to bankrupt me." Ron chuckled.

Both girls got a gleam in their eyes that clearly said shopping spree. Ron just shook his head…shopping must be a universal constant for all women. Oh well…its not like he didn't have the cash.

"We'll get started on our end of the job tomorrow." Kim said happily.

"Tonight I think we need to celebrate." Shego added.

Ron blinked. "Uhh…sure, what you ladies have in mind?"

Several looks crossed their faces that made Ron almost want to jump out of his skin but they settled on one idea. "How about the three of us go out to dinner tonight?" Kim suggested.

"Hmmm…not a bad idea KP." Ron stated. "How about that new Italian place, Antonio's Bistro?"

Sounds good to us!" Both women chimed and snuggled into Ron.

Ron instinctually put his arms around both and thought to himself. One was the woman he loved and the other a woman he cared deeply for, not quite a friend but not quite a lover either. Things had started off just like usual and then had gone down hill so badly, but in the end…he wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

Disclaimer : We do not own Kim Possible 

Authors : DragonMaster & Doug4422 aka Epic Quest INC

We would like to thank our readers once again for their comments and reviews on this story and hope you all enjoyed it. Please continue to look for more new and continued stories coming from your friends as Epic Quest INC.


End file.
